All is not what it seems
by lukeharkness
Summary: My rendition of what happens after 'the fight between Gabi, Sonny and WIll. First time writer here...be gentle! - Disclaimer DOOL/DAYS/NBC/SONY/BARBARA etc
1. Chapter 1

~I've never written before .. like ever! Of course don't own any of the names, places, locations etc. I wanted to start something different from late Aug 2013. It could totally backfire and maybe I'm not meant to be a writer ... who knows...

"Yeah I kn.. OK, I guess not ... I .. I just hope with Nick I mean she opens her eyes" Will replied in hope but with a knowing of what might be coming next.

"I know, Will. I do too. Like I said, lets just give Gabi some breathing space but at the same time, we need to keep a keen eye on what happens with Nick and Gabi next ..."

Sonny turns and walks toward the front door of the apartment and scrambles around on the desk like he can't find something.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think she is having second thoughts about Nick? What are you looking for?"

Sonny scratches his head and turns to will.

"I don't know about that. She's definitely seems to be letting him get his foot back in the door though. Umm .. I can't find the MP3 player that we use for Ariannas sleep time music - I've been meaning to update it with a few more tunes that are guaranteed got send her off to la la land now that I have a bit of time .. I just .. I put it here before we left for the opening last night and she was already asleep when we came home ... But now I can't find it." Sonny looks around the living room. Will looks across to Sonny sweetly.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Sonny. Gabi probably used it last night to get Ari off to sleep. Maybe she left it lying around somewhere?"

Sonny walked across to the sofa and started to scan the area. Will made his way around the sofa and met Sonny in the middle of the living room. Bending down on one knee Sonny looked underneath the coffee table but without success. As he spun around to his right he was met by Will who was now also on one knee. Will reached out and took Sonny's face in his hands.

"What?" Said Sonny with a slight smile and an eyebrow raised?

Will looked directly into Sonny eyes, his wide blue eyes softer and more grateful than Sonny had seen for a long while.

"Again, you're incredible. We just had this huge blow out with Gabi and she storms out yet here you are, back to focusing on Ari again. I .. I just .."

Sonny stops will in his tracks by putting is finger to Wills lips. Will sighs, but keeps his eyes locked on his love.

"We've just not five minutes ago been through this. I know you feel like you've trapped me, I know you feel like you're asking too much of me. Get up here"

Sonny grabs Will by the arm and lifts him up and they both take a seat on the couch. Sonny takes Wills hand and rests it against his thigh. He smiles and relaxes into the cushion of the sofa.

"Like I said - and I'm going to say this one last time. I love you, therefore I love Ari. Do I have to take Gabi's advice and get my dad to draw up a binding contract to make that totally clear once and for all?"

Will looks down sheepishly and smirks. He flicks Sonny chest with his fingers.

"No, of course not .. But you know wh..."

Sonny interrupts him and dips his head toward Will, resting his free hand on his shoulder.

"No buts! Enough with the buts! Stop with the questioning, stop with the self doubt and stop thinking this isn't what I want. You know what? I think deep down you already know this is what I want .. you just don't want to let yourself acknowledge it. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is our home, this is our life and going by what you just said to me when we were standing in the kitchen before you corrected yourself, this is our daughter."

Wills eyes widen and his mouth drops. He shuffles in his seat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't manage to catch my words in time and .."

"Will ... It's OK. It's actually .. I dunno. I guess I've been waiting to hear that for a while to be honest"

Sonny removed his hand from Wills shoulder and slips it into his pants pocket. He draws out his wallet and from that a photo. He holds it close to himself not allowing Will to see it.

"What's that"?

"This is a photo of my family." He says to Will as he gazes over the photo in admiration.

"Oh? You, Justin, your brothers and your Mom?" Asks will inquisitively.

"No, Will. This is a photo of my family."

Sonny slowly turns the photo towards Will, hands it over titling his head sideways. He fixes his glance on Will, anticipating his reaction. Will takes to photo out of Sonny hand and looks at it. His eyebrows arch and he appears speechless. He tries to speak, to utter the words. Some words. But he can't. He looks up from the photo at Sonny. His eyes start to well up and he feels his throat tighten and his nose start to burn. That burning feeling you get when you're about to cry but are able to hold it in. The picture he is holding is a picture of Will and Arianna. It was taken by Sonny a few days after the arrived home from the hospital.

"Sonny ... I ..."

Will is speechless. A tear runs down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away. Like a bolt of lightening has hit him, he understands. He gets it. The penny has dropped. The doubt, the uncertainty, has just washed away. Will drops the photo and lunges toward Sonny. Their lips meet with magnetism. Sonny shifts himself toward Will and finds himself lying on top on him. They kiss passionately, pressing into each other unconsciously and without thought. Will wraps his around Sonny back and pulls Sonny into him.

"I love you" Sonny says as he moves away from Wills lips and nestles his face into Wills neck. The sudden onslaught on affection slowly subsides and they both lay there for a moment. Totally tied up in each others love. Minutes pass and Sonny finally lifts his body weight off Will with his elbow and looks at Will with a loving smile.

"Do you get it now?"

Will, with a sense of complete comfort opens his eyes and looks at the man he loves.

"Yes, Sonny. I get it now. And I'm sorry .. For making you feel like you had to work this hard to make me understand ... To understand something that I knew all along."

Sonny smile widens and his shiny brown eyes stare right into Will. He takes his hand and gently brushes Wills cheek.

"You didn't know I had that photo, huh? That I carry it around with my all the time? Show it to my friends and my employees"

"I had no idea" Whispers will. Wills eyes dart to his right and towards the floor.

"Where is that photo? I want to look at it again" Says Will.

Sonny lifts himself off of Will and looks over to the floor next to the sofa. Before he has the chance to search for it Will has pulled Sonny back onto him and is kissing him. As he does, he explores the contours of Sonny face with his hands. His hands run around Sonny ears and down the back of his neck towards his back. Sonny elbows give way and his full weight presses down on Will. For the next five minutes they lay on the sofa kissing and taking advantage of the time they have to just be affectionate with each other. They have missed each other in this way immensely. Will pulls away from Sonny lips and looks at him dead on running his hands through Sonny hair.

"Your hair is getting long!" He says as he pulls one hand away and smushes the hair product from Sonny hair in his fingers. Sonny rolls his eyes in agreement.

"I know, I've just been so flat tack with trying to get this new club open. I just haven't had time to ya know, get a hair cut. You don't like it?"

"I don't mind" Says will gently grabbing Sonny hair.

"I would love you just the same with .. well .. with no hair"

"Oh come on! No you wouldn't" Sonny said tapping Will on his forehead.

"Seriously! If all we have to worry about is your hair .. rather than .. well, Gabi and Nick and .."

Sonny let out a laugh and looked down the the floor.

"Where did that photo go? Gotta put it back into my wallet before it gets lost"

They both lift themselves up to a sitting position. Will uncreases his shirt and throws his head but looking at the ceiling as Sonny kneels on the floor to look for the photo. When Wills eyes meet Sonny again he sees a look in Sonny eyes that throw him into immediate concern.

"What? What is it?"

"Will .. I .. Uhhh ..."

"What's wrong?"

"The photo flew underneath the sofa when it got dropped. I found it, but ... that's not all I found"

Sonny stares down at the floor where Will can not see. Will, looking confused leans forward and looks down. There, they find themselves looking at the photo of Will and Arianna. Not far from it though, just under the corner of the sofa they see a wallet. A wallet and what seems to be half of an empty condom packet. Durex. Will reaches down and picks up the wallet. He and Sonny look at each other. A used condom packet and a wallet. They both look at each other, mystified. Slowly, Will opens the wallet.

"Oh .. my .. god" Will says as his face fills with fear.

"What, Will? What is it?! Who's wallet is it?!"

"Illinois Drivers license. Nicholas Fallon"

Both Will and Sonny are lost for words. The atmosphere of the living room instantly changes from hot to cold and both Sonny and Will are frozen ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we know that's not ours!" Says Will as he points to the empty condom packet.

"Yeah of course, I mean we haven't .. ya know .. in here ... yet" Sonny replies with his facial expression smirking then quickly turning into confusion. Will stands up from the sofa dropping the wallet and packet on the coffee table and walks around into the kitchen scratching his head.

"An empty condom packet and Nicks wallet ... Gabi being uptight and going off at us for no good reason ... It's pretty obvious what's going on here" Will thumps his fist down on the kitchen table.

"Dammit! I can't believe Gabi! How could she do this!? After what she did to us! How stupid is she?!" Usually Will is a bag of mixed emotions at the best of times but right now, he's just mad. Raging mad.

"Will, wait .. perhaps it's not what we thi..."

"Oh come on, Sonny it's exactly what we are thinking!" Interrupts Will as he stands in the kitchen with one had on his hip and other thrust up into thin air. His eyes fall to the ground and he shakes his head. Sonny picks up the items and makes his way over to the table and takes a seat folding his hands across one another and tries to piece things together.

"What am I saying. Of course it is. I mean just look at the way she's been behaving lately. She's been cranky, she's always snapping at me. She's super defensive like ninety percent of the time and when she's not it's usually when Nick has been trying to edge his way back into her life. You .. you don't think .. No, no I don't think she would do that .. not after everything"

"Think what?" Will says as he joins Sonny at the table and takes the wallet out of Sonnys hands.

"You don't think she's been seeing him behind our backs, do you?" Sonny leans back in his chair. Will shrugs flatly.

"I don't think so, if she has been she hid it very well. But then again, she's been at class A LOT. Right? She's forever on her cell phone texting. When she comes home she's in a great mood until we start all talking about Ari, or living arrangements .. then she just flies off the handle. Then there's Nick, forever on cloud nine lately. He's been behaving super confident, smarmy almost. I mean if I nearly got my cousin killed along with his wife, her unborn child and you for that matter, I wouldn't be blowing my own horn in a hurry" Will stands again and starts to pace the carpet.

"Will, calm down. If she is back on with ... Nick.." Sonnys mouth crinkled at just saying his name.

"..then we are going to have to be very careful about our next move. We need to watch her. Carefully. We can't go running in confronting her about this .. not yet" Sonny gets up and walks over to Will and grabs him by the shoulders.

"I don't trust him, Sonny. I thought I could trust Gabi, too and it wasn't too long ago that you kept telling me that you didn't trust her but you couldn't tell me why .. what are we going to do?" Sonny looks away, still feeling guilty about the secret he's had to keep for months and months from Will about what Gabi did to Melanie. Despite his desire to be completely open, honest and transparent with Will, he's still kept it tight-lipped, for Chads sake.

"Look, Gabi is probably going to be home soon. Ari is sleeping so let's just go to bed. We can talk a bit more there and figure this all out but for now at least, let's not go off half cocked. We need to be smart about this, Will - look what happened last time"

"Yeah I guess. You have to help me figure this out, Sonny. I can't take much more of this"

Will, looking utterly defeated is lead to the bedroom by Sonny who helps him into bed and tells him he's just going to lock up and tidy up a bit and that he will be there right away. Will lays in bed looking at the ceiling. His head feels like a bag of rats running around. Nick? Really? After everything he did? What' is wrong with this girl. I thought things were getting back to normal. She has a daughter to protect. She's my friend. Why? No, no. Perhaps we do have the wrong end of the stick. Perhaps she ... no. We don't. This really is happening. He closes his eyes. Sonny has just locked the front door and switches off the lights. After quickly looking in on Ari who is still sound asleep he walks back through the living room and glares across to the couch. He knows. He just knows it to be true. He knows what she's done. There's no other explanation. Madder than hell he walks to the kitchen table and snatches up Nicks wallet and the condom packet. This is NOT going to happen, he thinks to himself. What ever they are up too, it's not going to happen. Not if I can help it.

To Sonnys surprise, Will has fallen asleep when he enters the bedroom. He doesn't want to wake him. Sonny gets undressed and hops into bed. He flicks on the baby monitor hides the wallet and wrapper in the beside drawer and turns off the beside lamp. Now his head is full of rats. Moments later he feels the weight of Will shift toward him as Will unconsciously rolls into him and throws his arm over Sonnys midsection. Sonny just lies there with his hand resting on Wills forearm. After several hours, he falls asleep.

Will wakes up to a stream of light shining through the curtains right into his eyes. He scrunched up his face because he really hates bright light in the morning. He looks to his right sees Sonny has already gone. Probably left for work - Coffee House by day, Nightclub by night. His mind instantly slaps itself and reminds him of what happened last night. He rolls over to his right to grab his cell phone off the bedside table. He has a text from Sonny. 'Had to get to work, babe wasn't going to wake u. Had a break in at the club last night .. Chad is super mad! Remember what I said last night - mom is the word for now. Don't let on about anything. Call you later. I love you xx'.

"Broken into the club?" Mutters will as he suddenly realises he REALLY needs to brush his teeth. Gross he thinks. Morning mouth. He hops up and puts on some sweats and a singlet and walks out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Hi" Says Gabi with a note of hostility and not looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, morning. What time did you get in" Replies Will, remaining calm and collected. He walks over to the coffee maker.

"Late" She answers. Will is now behind her in the kitchen but doesn't know what to say next. She still hasn't looked at him and is clearly still mad about the fight they had. Feeling the need to keep up continuity Will begins to attempt to placate their earlier argument.

"Gabi, look I'm sor..." Gabi cuts him off instantly.

"You know what, Will. Don't. I don't want to get into this. You said your piece, I said mine and I really don't want to talk about it anymore". Gabi stands up and begins to walk towards her bedroom.

"Gabi! That's not fair! How could you think that I would be OK with you letting Nick hold Arianna. After everything that happened. How did you really think I'd feel about that, Gabi? Did it even cross your mind" says Will, trying to stay somewhat calm but feeling a lump form in his throat. Gabi spins around in high defense.

"I know what happened Will! I know what Nick did, I know how you feel. But what about me, huh? Nick is not the same person anymore. I'ts in the past. Just leave it there!"

"Excuse me?! Leave it there? You must be freaking kidding me Gabi! Wh..." Will stops himself and looks away then turns to face the coffee maker remembering what Sonny said about keeping things normal. Gabi looks at Will with an eyebrow raised. Feeling uncomfortable she leaves the living room and closes the door.

Staring into space at the kitchen table, Wills mind flashes back to Smith Island. Snapshots really not whole scenes. His hesitation to let Sonny call 911. Following them. Hiding on the ferry. Following them from the docks through the bush and loosing cell phone reception. Freeing Gabi, asking Sonny to leave him behind to make sure the baby was safe. Freeing Nick, being shot. Then his mind flashes further back. The blackmail. Nicks bullying tactics and his threats of Prison. Nick fighting with Sonny, calling Sonny a faggot. Then to when he woke up in hospital. How Nick treated Sami. He is on a one track thought train and he can't get off it.

Some while later Gabi emerges from her room with Arianna.

"We're going to the park to catch up with a friend. We'll be back in a few hours. Then I have a class so I need you to be here to look after Arianna" Gabi walks past Will who can't get words out of his mouth with the stroller and walks out the door, slamming it behind her. He hears Ari start to cry by the sudden loud bang on the other side of the door and looks down at this hands and doesn't unlock eye contact with them for the next twenty minutes.

The apartment is dead silent. Will is still locked in a trance of confusion and worry. He is almost shocked into cardiac arrest when he hears the phone ring.

"Hu...Hello?"

"William, I'ts EJ. How are you doing?

"I .. fine EJ. What's wrong .. is it my mom?"

"No your mom is fine, William. She'd probably be up for a visit, however. She misses you"

Thirty minutes later Will found himself in the car on the way to see his mother who is still behind bars. He can't even remember getting dressed or driving as far as he already had...


	3. Chapter 3

Chad is standing at the bar counter leaning on his elbows as Sonny walks into the Coffee House/Club.

"Chad! ... What did the police say, Chad? Do they have any leads? Was anything destroyed?"

Chad is startled by Sonny and shuffles awkwardly then points behind him to the office.

"Only the safe" replies Chad as he raises his hand above his head.

"The safe? Oh god. How much?" Sonny walks around the counter whilst surveying the rest of the room.

"10K" Says Chad.

"10K?! What the fu..." Sonny is stopped by Chad with a palm to the face.

"I know Sonny, I know! Money from opening night and the next day, and also money from ... well .. from before the renovations were completed when it was still just Common Grounds. There might have been a deposit or two that I forgot to make .. that's why there was so much there! I planned on doing it tomorrow I've just had a lot on my mind " Chad looks guilty.

"Jesus, Chad! Why didn't you bank it!? You told me you banked it! Oh my god. Sonny, a mixture of disappointment, shock and frustration.

"Like I don't have enough going on at the moment..." Sonny stops himself and lets out a large gush of air from his lungs then continues.

"So, you didn't tell me what the police said" Sonny leans across the bar looking at Chad expectantly.

"Break in through the back, service area. The safe is completely cleaned out Sonny. I don't know how. It wasn't even broken into. It's like they knew the code! I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say .." Chads eyes move around the room trying to avoid Sonnys piercing stare.

"Uggghh... it's not your fault, Chad. Jeez, at least we're insured!"

"Right .. an .. I .. uh .. then ..." Chad rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Dude, are you OK?" Sonny grabs Chads shoulder noticing Chad is a bit wobbly on his feet.

"Oh .. what? Yeah we are insured. I'm fine." Chad walks away to a table and takes a seat. Sonny follows him and sits down across from him.

"An officer will come over soon and fill you in, Sonny. I just needed to sit down for a sec" Chad rolls his eyes and and looks around the room with a vacant look.

"You haven't been yourself for a while now, man. What's going on? You could barely string that sentence together a moment ago..." Sonny points out as he taps a beer coaster against the table that he just picked up.

Minutes pass, Sonny looking concerned and Chad looking resistant. Chad can't keep this in any longer. It's bad enough that Cameron knows .. but even worse that people he cares about don't know.

Finally, Chad admits defeat and comes clean. He has too. Sonny is his business partner, and his friend. To Sonny only though. Only to Sonny. He trusts him.

Chad lays everything out on the table to Sonny. The doctors appointments egged on by Abby, the subsequent CAT Scans, MIR Scans, the tests and then .. the diagnosis. The diagnosis is not good.

Sonny doesn't try to put his sadness into words. He uprights himself from the table, moves around then hugs Chad.

"Wow, there tiger! Straight here, remember?" Chad says in jest. Sonny doesn't laugh and hugs Chad tighter.

"OK OK ..." Chad concedes and then without thought hugs Sonny back just as hard. Sonny his friend, his business partner, Sonny his equal. He doesn't care that Sonny is gay. He never has and feels elated to finally tell someone. Tell them that his days are numbered.

"You can NOT tell anyone! NO ONE! Sonny, I mean it!" Chad instructs defiantly.

"Chad don't talk shit! You have to tell people! You have to tell the people you love that ..." Sonny looks at the flame less candle in the middle of the table for a second then right back to Chad.

"You have to tell Abby"

"NO! Not yet. I'm not ready. Sonny, I'm not joking around here .. this is just between us okay?" Chad stiffens his posture and leans toward Sonny. Knowing Chad, Sonny agrees. For now.

"I don't know that I can keep this from Will, Chad. God only knows there have been enough secrets between us for a lifetime and he is your friend too!" Sonny says.

"I can't tell him .. I don't feel like I can tell anyone" Chad admits, looking disheartened.

"Let me tell him, please? He has to know and I don't know that I can keep it from him. I'm already hiding what happened with Melanie from him, please Chad " Sonny pleads.

Chad looks away for a moment then back to Sonny.

"Ok, but ONLY Will! I mean it Sonny! I'm calling our friendship on it ..."

"I promise Chad". As soon as Sonny says this his cell phone chirps.

"Oh it's Will, he's just finished visiting with his Mom. He's heading home so I should really go meet him. Before I tell him I'm heading home to check in with him .. would you like me to stay just a bit longer and talk?"

"Yeah, that would be good .. do you mind .. do you think Will would mind? I need to get this all right in my head - pardon the pun" Chad asked hesitantly but smiling.

"No, he won't mind ... he's pretty amazing like that .. he knows what happened here so I'll tell him I'll be home in a little while " Sonny states proudly.

"Apart from the obvious" Chad says as he points to his own head jokingly, I also want to talk about what happened with Melanie being the only person I told and what it means for you .. about what happens to Gabi once I'm .. well .. once I'm not here to be trapped into that contract that was made by your father, Justin..."


	4. Chapter 4

Will closed to car door and bleeped the alarm. He turned and made his way to the all too familiar entrance. Having most of his family involved in law enforcement and himself having a few brushes with the law, he knows this place like the back of his hand. Before he knew it he'd subconciously made his way to the prison visiting reception and told the clerk who he was and who he was here to see.

"An officer will escort you to your mothers holding cell, William" Adivsed the petit woman behind the glass.

"Thanks a lot" Will said flatly.

Will was escorted down the coridor. The musty smell of concrete and poor air conditioning all too familiar. Making a right hand turn behind the jailer he then saw his mother.

"WILL!" Sami screeched, elated. Sami looked rough. Her hair unkempt and wearing no make up.

"Hey, Mom" Will said beaming a loving smile in her direction.

"It's so good to see you" Sami said as she reached through the bars grabbing at her eldest son. "Did EJ tell you I was missing you?" Will grabbed his mothers arms and they attempted a somewhat awkward embrace through the bars.

"Yeah, he did. But I missed you too - Sorry I haven't been to visit lately, I've just been so busy..ya' know with Ari...and..."Sami cut him off, kindly

"It's OK, Will. You're here now! So how are you? How's that beautiful little girl? How's that beautiful man?"

"Uhh...Ari is great! She's soooo gorgeous, Ma. Uhmm...beautiful man?" Will responded, looking puzzled.

"Sonny of course!" Sami slapped Wills arm and Will withdraws with a flinch and laughs.

"Oh...he's great! Kind of amazing as usual." Will looks at the concrete wall in admiration as if Sonny was standing right behind Sami. "Buuuut'...the club got broken into. He's over there now with Chad trying to put that puzzle back together"

"No way! Broken into? Didn't it only open like...last night?"

"Yeah I know, right!? Totally random! Poor Sonny. He was really looking forward to a smooth opening which pretty much happened, only to wake up and have to deal with this. Anyway, I'll fill you in on more about that later, I guess you want to hear all about the kids and I want to hear all about how your case is coming along" Sami nods and reaches out to Wills face.

"Oh yes, please!"

About thirty minutes pass. Will can feel his feet start to ache from the constant standing in one spot outside the prison cell. Sami is used to that for now, she'd stand as long as she could as long as someone was visiting her making her forget about the constant hell she's currently finding herself in.

"So how's Gabi? How are things, ya know .. working about all living together and stuff?"

Will looks down, sniffs and scratches a phantom itch on the back of his neck.

"Will? What's going on? Are things not going so well with Gabi?" Sami asks, concerned.

"Well, we're not quite sure. She's been behaving really...out of sorts lately. She's forever in a foul mood, she's always gunning for Sonny. Her and I had a huge argument earlier today. She's being secretive and off hand all the time. She things that we are trying to run her life" Sami sighs out a small sarcasitc laugh. "..but that's not the worst of it" Will is hesitant to tell Sami the next bit of information but figures there isn't much chance of her getting all 'the way she gets' from where she's currently residing. " Sonny found something in the ahhh...in the living room."

"Uh huh..." Sami says as she nods expectantly.

"He found a condom wrapper Mom. Under the sofa in the living room" Will looks at Sami, awaiting her next response.

"Will! You dirty dog!" Sami looks down the coridor cheekily, grabs onto her cell bars and leans toward Will. "Should you and Sonny really, ya know, in the living room while you're living with ..." Will cuts her off, embarrassed with a reddening face.

"It wasn't ours Mom! God! It, well it could only be hers. Gabi I mean." Will looks down the coridor also, making sure there are no prison guards eavesdropping on stories they can all share with each other at break time. Sami stares at will with a tell me all expression.

"That's not the worst part. Sonny and I, well we think she's been seeing Nick again and she's keeping it from us, and Sonny finding that only confirms that it's not all they are up too" Will clenches his eyes closed and grits his teeth in anticipation of Samis reaction.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Sami. Giggles could be heard down the corridor.

"What the fuu...how could she?! That little bitch! After all the things Nick put you and Sonny through...her too by associaton! Wait till' I get my hands on..."

"Mom! MOM! Calm down please! You can't exactaly get your hands on anything right now! Sonny and I are watching her very carefully. No body trusts Nick and now..." Will shrugs his shoulders.."I don't know that Gabi can be trusted either." Will backs away from the bars and looks at the floor. Sami shakes her head and summons Will back to her with her hands.

"Will listen to me. Watch the two of them like a hawk. You and Sonny. Something is not right here. That little..." Sami found her self flying into a rage inside and quickly rights herself. "I want you to keep me informed. Talk to EJ if you have to. I want to know what that little bitch is up too. That man bitch, too."

"Man bitch?" Will asks looking perplexed. Sami looks sheepish.

"Prison speak .. don't ask. Will listen, I love you. I won't let anything bad happen to you or your little girl. Even from inside this dump." Sami grabs out to Will and takes his by his wrist.

"Do not trust her .. or Nick. I will get EJ to put his ear to the ground about this break in at the club too."

"Thanks Mom but I really don't think EJ can help. It just seems like a total random break in. Unfortunate, but random." Will takes out his cell phone from his pocket and types in a text to Sonny. Just finished seeing Mom at the Ritz, heading home now Xxx.

Will and Sami heard the clinking of keys and heavy boot foot steps nearing them.

"Times up folk, time to go" The jailer advised.

Will and Sami exchanged hugs through the bars and said they loved each other. Sami sat down on her cell bed fuming. Being propelled into instant Mom mode again briefly made her forget where she was and she began trying to think of every scenrio that could explain Gabis behaviour. Sex with Nick? She thought. Her body was hit with a sudden burst of goosepimples and she attempted to shake them off in disgust with a full body shake.

Will walked back to his car doubting whether he should have said anything at all the his mom about Gabi. She didn't need yet another thing to have to worry about. He didn't need to worry about her going all 'team Will' either again. Sami is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to her kids. Will turned the ignition and started his journey home.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked Chad? "What what means ..." Chad lowered his voice and edge across to Sonny at the table.

"I confided in you what Gabi did to Melanie. How I was forced into signing that contract saying that if I ever told anyone I could wind up in Jail." Sonny looked at Chad, curious where this was heading.

"Sometime soon, in the near distant future this thing is going to get the better of me. If and when I'm no longer here that means Sonny, that you now bare the burden of that secret." Chads expression saddens. "I'm sorry". Sonnys expression changes to confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For putting this all on you...this secret...for all this time. That will change soon though, Sonny. Don't pretend you don't know what it now means. Once I ... go ...it means that you're no longer obligated to keep it. I won't be here to go to prison will I?" Chad says. Sonnys expression widens at the realisation that he would then have the burden of holding a terrible secret about Ariannas mother on his conscience.

"Chad, come on. Please don't talk like that. I gave you my word that I wouldn't talk about that ever again." Sonny shifted unconfortably in his seat. "Why are you telling me this"

"I've been nice, Sonny. To Gabi. Out of neccessity. For you. I once told you what I truely thought of her. A mean, nasty vindictive girl who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. My feelings on that haven't changed and I want you to know that if you ever need to expose what you know, then you do it with my full support and that you wouldn't be betrying the promise you made to me. I mean it Sonny." Chads posture stiffens. "If you ever, need to use this information, for the greater good say, for Arianna, for Will, for yourself, you have my blessing. I mean it. That bitch will not get away with destroying anyone else and I'm trusting you to see to that, should you ever need too." Chad delfates and flops back into his seat. Trying to make light of the situations he adds.

"Just make sure I'm dead an burried first OK?" Sonny does not looks amused.

"OK Chad, I'm hearing you. Thank you. But don't joke and don't apologize". Sonny shakes off some tension through his hands. "Look, this conversations is bring some old feelings about Gabi to the surface so we should probably draw this conversation to an end." Sonny stands up and walks around to Chad who his now on his feet too.

"Look man, don't feel bad for me OK? I'm a Di Mera. We're never at our best when pittied."

Sonny rolls his eyes and gives Chad a quick bear hug. At Chads insistence Sonny leaves the club to make his way home to Will while Chad stays behind to wrap things up with the police.

On his drive home, Sonny can't think straight. Having learned his freind, his business partner Chad, always supportive and always there for him .. is now on borrowed time. How much time? Not one to ever really cry he finds himself pulling off to the side of the road. The gravel of the side ditch attacking the sides and undercarriage of his car. It comes to a thumping halt.

"Fuck fuck fuck" He says out loud as he pounds on his steering wheel, sounding the horn once. He cries for a good two minutes, uninterupted. After gaining some composure he just sits there thinking about what Chad had said to him about Gabi and the secret he's been holding in for him. One word pops into his mind. Initially he doesn't like the word. He didn't like it when Sami and EJ spoke it way back when Nick was blackmailing Will ... and he doesn't like it now. For some reason though, now his gut is telling him that it's important and that he shouldn't forget it ... leverage. He merges back onto the road and continues home.

Will is sitting on the couch. His appetite managed to creep up on him on the way home and and he stopped at a drive-thru on his way home. He managed to get through half of his fries but did infact devour the entire burger in a few mouthfulls. Feeling full, he lay back on the couch. Moments later he heard a car alarm chirp from the semi open window. He knew it was Sonny. Sonnys car alarm noise had always annoyed him - not quite a beep and not quite a chirp but he was glad to hear it all the same.

Sonny entered the apartment and closed the door quietly.

"It's OK, babe. Gabi and Ari aren't home yet". Sonny decided to throw his keys into a bowl on the desk without caution. He plonked himself down on the couch next to Will and threw his arms around him. Will in turn, lifted is leg and threw it over Sonnys.

"I missed you today, you were gone when I woke up. Is everything OK at the club? What the hell happened? Will asked

"Wobbely .. bloke ymmm" Sonny muffled out of his squished lips that were dug into Wills side.

"Huh?" Asked Will as he bent his head down toward Sonny. Sonny lifted his head slightly and looked up at Will.

"Robbery, broke in ... I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm just so happy to see you." Sonny responded as he lifted himself up and made a bee line to Wills lips and planted a kiss. What seemed like the longest kiss was infact only a matter of seconds before Will interrupted.

"I went to see Mom. I told her about Gabi, and the condom, and Nick." Sonny uprighted himself.

"Oh wow, how did that go" He responded, already knowing the answer.

Will began to recount his visit with his mother and then the front door to the apartment opened quicky bringing an end to Sonny and Wills converation. They both looked up and saw Gabi pushing Ari's stroller into the living room. A smile from ear to ear until she saw Will and Sonny on the couch.

"Gabi, Hi. Where did you guys go? Did you have fun at the park?" Asked Will as he slid from Sonnys grip still holding his hand until he reached Sonnys finger tips letting go and walked across to the stroller to see his daughters sleeping face.

"Oh yeah, fine" Gabi replied dimissively as she adjusted something held between her arm and side. Sonny remained on the couch watching Gabi closely noticing an envelope in her grasp. Will looked at it too.

"Can you take her for a while. I need to use to internet to study and I'm beat so might have a nap" Gabi instructed as she shuffled awkwardly toward her bedroom door.

"Of course" Will said, never to pass up an oppotunity with his daughter. "Do yo.." Will was cut off by the sound of Gabis bedroom door closing behind her. Sonnys eyebrow arched as he looked at Will.

"She's alseep...we better be quiet" Will said as he rolled the stroller over to the couch.  
"Uhhmmm ... what was that?" Sonny pointed out.

"Huh?" Will asks ... staring down at Arianna.

"She just walks in here smiling from ear to ear...clearly holding that envelope that she didn't want us to see ... then scuttles off into her room. Has to use the internet to study yet she's dead tired? What the hell? Will rolls Ari to the side and sits down next to Sonny.

"Right, Uh, yeah. Sorry, I got all daddy for a second." Sonny relaxed his expression and looked at Will.

"You're going to be, well you already are...a great father." Sonny reached out to Will with a high five.

"Ditto" replied Will as he took Sonnys high five and wrenched it to his mouth to kiss it. Will looks to Sonny and asks "Sonny, can we take a nap...I'm exausted. You know what my mom can be like."

"Look, Ari is napping in her stroller so of course. I'm kinda beat too. You think we can both fit?" Sonny asks as he gestures at the sofa.

The two lay down on the couch, Sonny at the back and Will near the edge. They fit perfectly. Sonny wraps his arm around Wills middle and nestles his chin into the crook of Wills neck. Just before they both drift off Sonny remembers something...

"Will..."Sonny whispers into Wills ear.

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I have to tell you ... about Chad ..."


	5. Chapter 5

Will stirred a little on the couch and halfcocked his head toward Sonny.

"What is it Sonny?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"It's Chad will, he's …." Sonny is interrupted by a thud coming from Gabis bedroom. He keeps his eyes fixated on the door "You know what babe, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep and we can talk tomorrow when we're alone" Will half opens an eye and looks at Sonny.

"We are alone" Wills one eyed gaze is redirected by Sonny to Gabis door. "Uhhhmm…" Will looks confused as Sonny grabs him by his chin and whispers into his ear.

"I don't want Gabi to overhear me, Will. We can talk tomorrow or maybe tonight when we are in bed once she's gone to sleep." Sonny concludes his whisper with a quick bite of Wills earlobe and sinks back into the back of the couch.

"OK then man of mystery." With that Will turns away and drifts off within minutes. Sonny however, couldn't get back to sleep in a hurry. He lay there stroking Wills arm gently just thinking. What was in that envelope? What has Gabi been up to all afternoon? What's her problem!? Why is she such a bitch?! 'Whoa there Sonny' he thinks to himself. 'Calm down, Sally'! He closes his eyes and manages to drift off after a while.

An hour or two pass and Sonny is jolted awake by Will thrashing around uttering something in his sleep on the couch in front of him.

"No, not the swans!" Before Sonny knew it or could stop it Will had launched himself off the couch ending up on the floor with a thud. His eyes sprung open confused to find himself lying on the floor.

"Will … Will! Are you OK?" Sonny asks trying to suppress a smile that was difficult to hide. "You were yelling 'NO, NO and something about Swans?" Sonny reached forward and helped Will back up onto the couch.

"Oh my god" he said, slightly embarrassed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was being chased by Swans. That's yet another phobia that I haven't let you in on. Heights and Swans. Sonny couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny! It's a totally legitimate fear I'll have you know!" Will pushes Sonny over with a throw pillow.

"Sure it is Will, sure it is. Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore." Sonny uprights himself and gazes at Will.

"You hate Swans too?" Will asks looking hopeful.

"No Will but I vow to always protect you from any future Swan onslaught that might come upon you." Sonny checks his watch. "Wow, it's after seven. You hungry? I bet Ari is." Sonny leans over to see Ari lying in the stroller looking around, not a care in the world. With that Gabi emerges from her room.

"Hey Gabi. I was just talking to Will about dinner. You interested?"

"No thanks, Sonny. I'm going to take Arianna over to Rafes shortly. I thought it might cheer him up to see her now that he's like, home and stuff. We will grab a bite there and might end up staying over… If that's OK with you guys?" Gabi walked over to the stroller and hangs what looks like an overnight bag off the handles. Sonny and Will both looks and one another and Will looks to Gabi.

"Yeah, sure that's not a problem. Are you going, like now?"

"Yeah. So, I guess we will see you guys sometime tomorrow" Gabi proceeds to gather her things together and makes her way to the door.

"Wait!" Will jumps up and makes his away over to Ari. "Weren't you going to let me say goodnight?" He exclaimed as her leans into the stroller his give Arianna a kiss goodnight. "Bye baby girl. Daddy loves you. So does daddy 2.0" Gabi, expressionless opens the door.

"Bye guys" she says as she rolls Ari out of the apartment. The door closes and will spins around with his hands on his hips. Sonny walks across to him.

"Daddy 2.0? Too cute. You OK?"

"Yeah, I, uh. You do think she is actually going to see Rafe, don't you?" Sonny looks puzzled. "Like you don't think she's taking Ari to see Nick, do you?" Will looks concerned, Sonny following suit.

"She wouldn't, would she? She knows how we would feel about that." Will walks off toward to fridge to grab some water.

"Yeah, she knows how we would feel about her seeing Nick again too, how we'd feel about her having sex with him in our home" Sonny started shuffling in his spot nervously. His change in demeanor didn't fill Will with confidence. "Will, why don't you start dinner. This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous but I'm going to follow Gabi. If I hurry she'll still be putting Arianna into the car." Wills mouth drops and he makes his way across to Sonny.

"Follow her? For real? What if she sees you? What if…" Will is worried.

"She won't see me I'll make sure of it. Go shower and start dinner. I will follow her at a distance. I need to make sure she's going to Rafes like she says she is. He only lives like what, a ten minute drive from here? If she ends up at Rafes I will come straight home. OK?" Sonny reaches out and grabs wills hand.

"I can't believe we are having to resort to this, Sonny. This is bad." Sonny lurches at Will and hugs him tight but briefly.

"I have to go or I'm going to lose her. Shower, start dinner, and I'll text you if I have too." With that, Sonny had grabbed his keys from the bowl and was out the door.

Will stood there. Why did he let her take her? Are they overreacting? He couldn't have exactly run out the door after Gabi shouting 'Hey! I know you're taking my daughter to see Nick, bring her back here right now!' He makes his way to the kitchen and starts some water on the boil. He throws in some pasta which will give him just enough time to take a quick shower. Sonny has this under control he thinks to himself. He takes his cell phone into the bathroom with him, nonetheless.

Sonny emerges from the apartment complex through the stairwell exit. Taking the elevator would only slow him down more. He peered around the corner into the parking lot. He can see Gabis tail lights. Just in time he thought. As he crept along to his car he found himself bobbing up and down trying to conceal himself with the alternating heights of the different cars. This is beyond ridiculous he thought. Necessary, but ridiculous. Before he knew it he was following Gabi down Universal Drive, at a distance. So far so good he though. This is the way to Rafes. Despite the seriousness of what was going on, Sonny quite enjoyed playing Miss Marple. After about ten minutes or so of vehicular stalking Sonny slowed and pulled over as he observed Gabi swinging her car into Rafes driveway. Thank god he thought. She was telling the truth. False alarm. This time at least. Feeling less concerned he took his phone out and sent a text to Will.

Will was just finishing up getting dinner ready. Spaghetti, the quickest meal ever. His phone beeps and he reads the message from Sonny. 'All above board. She's at Rafes. See you in a few Xxx'. Relieved, Will sits down at the table and replies. 'Thank god! We are so stupid. Get home now gorgeous.'

He managed to piece together a dinner setting of some sort. Napkins, cutlery, plates and what not. Sitting at the table it dawned on him. He and Sonny get to be alone tonight. All night. It's been such a long time. Despite the last half hour or so being full of panic and worry, he feels a sense of excitement at the prospect. Expectation even. Excited he darts into the bedroom and changes out of his sweats and tank top into a good fitting pair of jeans and a decent looking shirt.

Sonny, feeling somewhat charged by his detective mission hopped into the elevator and pushed the button to their floor. Feeling relieved, albeit a little over top about their suspicions he too has stumbled upon the fact that they will be alone tonight and he too like Will is over the moon about it.

Sonny unlocks the door and walked into the dimly lit apartment. His appetite sparks as he smells dinner.

"Will?" He closes the door, kicks off his shoes and throws his keys in the bowl. "False alarm, Will. It's all good. She's at Rafes." Will bolts out of the bedroom looking a lot more relaxed then he had when Sonny last saw him. "Hey, you" Sonny said as his eyes widened warmly at Will. Will threw his arms around Sonny. "You look nice!" he said as he looked Will up and down. "Realllllly nice …" Sonny said in a somewhat dirty way as he crooked one eyebrow up.

"Thank you, thank you for doing that". Will rested his arms across Sonnys broad shoulders and looked at him lovingly. "I know we overreacted though. Perhaps we just need to calm down with the suspicion for a little bit." Sonny shook his head.

"No way, Will. We overreacted yes, but with good reason. Look, this time everything is legit. It's all good. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had too." Sonny grinned at Will, looking him up and down again.

"Yeah, yeah I know. On a brighter note, however. You know what this means?" Will looked at Sonny suggestively.

"That we're alone … all night" Sonny replied, looking hopeful.

"You got it my man, you got it" Will said as he beamed a smile to Sonny. "You hungry, hun? I'm sure you…" Wills question was cut short by Sonnys planting a forceful kiss on Wills mouth pushing him back a few feet away from the door. Sonny kept his lips locked to Wills and followed him into the living room. He pulled away and looked at Will sideways.

"You bet I'm hungry. For you" said Sonny. Will give him a 'come at me, bro' look.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter contains sexual content. Adults only. _

Sonny already had his shirt half unbuttoned and Wills jeans half off by the time they had blindly made their way half way across the living room kicking the coffee table out of its spot during their fiery stumble. Completely lost in each other Will tripped as he reversed into the corner of the couch and went crashing down to the floor taking Sonny with him. They didn't care in the slightest. Looking at each other for a moment without speaking, Will threw his arms around Sonnys back and forcefully rolled him over so that he was now on top of him. He gently kissed Sonnys cheek, then started his way down his neck then to Sonnys exposed chest gently moving from pec to pec whilst undoing the remainder of his buttons as he did so, briefly teasing each erect nipple and exploring Sonnys recently regrown chest hair. Will had sparse chest hair. Not tufty so to say, just sparse. Sonny, now and then decided to wax but if he left it for a few months, he'd be pretty hairy. Will liked that and hoped that he wouldn't go on a wax spree anytime soon.

Sonny threw his head back and let out a burst of breath biting down on his bottom lip. He loved it when Will took things slowly ... slowly at first anyhow – and Will was an expert at it. Prolonging the inevitable. They knew each others 'buttons' and pressed them accordingly.

Will made his way down slowly, heavily dragging his hands across Sonnys pecs on the way, gently but firmly digging his fingertips into Sonnys abs. His mouth stopped just above Sonnys belt buckle and slowly kissed Sonnys stomach licking and then pinching the trail of hair from Sonnys navel to the top of his waistband between his lips. Moving south, his hands quickly undid the belt buckle and top button to Sonnys pants. Taking his hands out of the equation he bit down on the zipper and looked up at Sonny with his bright blue, lust-ridden eyes slowly dragged it down with the grip of his teeth. Inch by inch. At the end of the zip line Will placed his hands on Sonnys hips and slowly removed his pants.

Pants removed he knelt at the foot of his lover on his knees. He can't quite believe his eyes. He can't quite believe what he's looking at is all his. His Greek Adonis, laying before him wearing nothing but boxers and socks.

Sonny hoisted himself up his the elbows and gazed straight into Will with the most loving, wanting grin. Will, still kneeling at Sonnys feet locks onto Sonnys gaze. Each other's pupils perfectly aligned.

"Come here" he said quietly smiling, summoning Will with his finger. Will crept up and along Sonnys body coming to rest straddling him between his legs with his knees just under Sonnys armpits. Will relaxed onto Sonny and felt him pressing against him. Hard.

"Whoa, do you have a brick down there or something?" Will says cheekily yet hungrily as he reaches back behind him takes Sonny in his hands feeling a wet spot in Sonnys boxers. Wills touch sends him into a frenzy. Sonny gasps a little for breath but doesn't break eye contact.

"See what you do to me?" Sonny says – his voice weak and slightly broken with distraction. He pulls himself together slightly now lifting himself up on one arm and attempts to unbutton Wills shirt awkwardly with the arm he's no longer leaning on. Will feels his body flinch with prickly warmth at Sonnys words and touch, wanting him more than he ever has before. Sensing Sonnys difficulty with the buttons of his shirt Will lurches back slightly and rips off his own shirt laughing with a sexy smirk. The sound of a few buttons can he heard hitting hard surfaces behind them and they both let out a small, victorious laugh.

Sonnys heat is cranked up by seeing Will shirtless, his well-defined body screaming at him. Sonny licks his own lips and grabs Wills by the sides and pulls him down. Will thumps onto Sonny hard. Chest to chest, heart to heart, stomach to stomach, each other's raging hardness rubbing against the others.

"How about we…we get these jeans off you…" Sonny almost demands as they ravish each other. Will stands up quickly and removes his jeans and boxers then finds himself lying on top of Sonny again as if he'd never left. He dives right back into his lovers mouth, unrelenting. Will releases Sonnys mouth and tilts his head upward exposing his neck. Sonny dives upward toward it grabbing Will by the back of his neck and kisses it all over. Sonny gets closer and closer to Wills ear and eventually tackles it with his tongue and nips at it with his teeth. Gently, he blows into Wills ear followed by a lick. This is one of Wills triggers and it sends him flying. Sonny makes his way back to Wills face kissing his jawline and chin on the way.

Sonny starts to licks Wills lower lip. This drives Will super crazy and Sonny knows it, another trigger. This kicks him into high gear and his tongue propels itself to Sonnys mouth. Sonny massages it with his own. If there's one thing that really gets Sonny going it's the feeling of Will in his mouth. All parts of Will. Things get very heated, quickly. Their bodies rub against one another fiercely as Will bites Sonnys lip. Will reaches down into Sonnys boxers and grabs him in all his glory.

"I want you, I want you to make love to me" Will manages to get out between kisses, moans and breathlessness. "But not here. Take me to bed, Sonny". Will gets in one more kiss before he stands up and takes Sonny by the hand. He leads Sonny into their bedroom.

The birds outside started chirping just before the crack of blue light started to appear through the curtains waking Sonny up. He looked over at Will still sleeping soundly and recounted the night before. The night of wild, unbridled love making. It was intense. Intense and better than their first time. Almost like a first time all over again. Sonny lay on his side looking at Will. Though still a little dark he could still see his face. His heart swelled at the sight before him. Will Horton. He could no longer imagine life without this man. Through all the good times, and the bad. He wanted this man – forever and for always.

Sonny had loved Will for so long. Even before he'd been outed in the most public way possible, even before Will had accepted his own identity. He had loved him. On more than once occasion around that time he feared that his love would never be reciprocated. That Will wouldn't or couldn't accept who he was.

As he lay there looking at his sleeping love, he recounted when they first got together. How difficult it was. All the hurdles they jumped with Wills Dad, with Nick and Gabis wedding, with learning that Will was going to be a father to Gabis baby and everything the ensued. Things that most couples never move past. Yet, they had. Now here they were, lying next to each other after what can only be described as the most amazing night ever that spanned several hours - for the record. He felt complete.

His eyes started to get heavy. He needed to sleep some more and who knew what time Gabi would be home with Ari. He was glad though, that he awoke early and had time to reflect on last night by himself while Will slept soundly.

Before Sonny drifted off back to sleep he resolved that he would ask Will that question again. But this time, he wouldn't just be kidding around. This time he hoped that Will would take it seriously….


	7. Chapter 7

Will was lying on his side facing the nightstand when he started to stir. As he slowly opened his eyes his mind was flung instantly back to last night and he grinned so wide he resembled the Cheshire Cat. Excitedly he did a 180 and flopped around expecting to see Sonny lying next to him. No Sonny. The Cheshire Cat grin faded.

"Nawww" he uttered out, extending his bottom lip looking sad. His sulkiness interrupted by the clatter of plates and cutlery, and thud against the door and a quiet 'crap' being uttered. He spun around to see Sonny walking in with breakfast and the Cheshire Cat grin instantly returned.

"Hey you" he said dreamily as he looked over at Sonny. "What's all this?"

"Hey you, yourself" Sonny replied with a sweet smile. "This my man, is breakfast bed". Sonny made his way over to his side of the bed, sat the tray down in between them and scooted into bed after it.

"Oh, Sonny – that's so nice. Yummmm…toast! Coffee!" Wills eyes lit up. "We worked up quite an appetite last night it would seem!" He stated.

"You're tellin' me! Geez, Will. You were something else last night .. like seriously!" Sonny said with an almost congratulatory tone.

"Hey, you too!" Will gazed at Sonny.

"Really?" Sonny asked almost shyly. Will rolled his eyes and relaxed his stare into Sonnys eyes.

"Really, babe. Really!" They both laughed proudly.

"We are good" Will said as he winked at Sonny.

Will flew back into his pillow and let out a satisfying belch. "That was good toast, Sonny"

"It was just toast you Pig!" Laughed Sonny. Will flicked Sonny in the shoulder.

"Hey, so are there any leads on the break in at the Club? Is my Grandpa Roman weighing in at all?" Asked Will.

"No, nothing really at all yet." Sonny sighed. "There's some CCTV footage that's still being analyzed but all it's really showed so far is that there were at least two people – your Roman thinks they're male – and I guess what you would call a getaway car out in the lot. But that's it."

"Aw, man. This sucks. I'm sorry" Will rested his hand on Sonnys thigh.

"What for?"

"I dunno, I just am" Will smiled. "I hate seeing you stressed out or worried" Sonny formed a smile at the corner of his mouth and looked at Will kindly, then looked down. Smile gone.

"So uhh, Will. There's something that I need to talk to you about. It's nothing bad, well it's bad. But …." Sonny trailed off.

"What is it Sonny?" He asked sitting up concerned. "What is it 'now' I should say?" Raising his eyebrows he continued "Oh, is it what you were going to tell me about Chad?"

"Yeah, Will. It is." Sonny looked glum and started to fidget with the corner of the bed sheet.

"OK, spill. What's going on?" Asked Will.

Sonny proceeded to update Will on Chads story including Camerons involvement with the diagnosis.

"Brain tumor? Are you serious?! Oh my god! He's going to be OK though, right Sonny? Sonny?" Will noticed a tear roll down Sonnys cheek as fast as it had formed. "Shit, Sonny?!" Will was now worried. Sonny never cries.

"No, Will. He's not. He's…" Sonny sniffed. "He's dying Will. He's not going to make it".

"What!? No? How long?" Wills tears now free flowing. Whilst Sonny never cried, Will on the other hand could never stop himself.

"I don't know Will. Not that long I don't think" He leaned his head across the headboard and looked to Will. "Oh Will!" Noticing Wills eyes exploding like Niagara Falls he lifted away the breakfast tray and took Will into his arms. "It's OK babe, it's OK."

The two of them spent the next half hour or so talking about things. Did Abby know? Was Chad coping? Who else knew? Sonny told him as much as he knew. There was silence for a while with only the chirping of birds being heard from outside. Despite the utter tragedy of the news, being able to console each other helped. These two were at team and could brave anything out as long as they had each other.

The silence was interrupted. _Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrr. _Wills cell phone. With a grumble he released Sonnys embrace and picked up his phone.

"It's Gabi. She wants me to go and get Ari from Rafes place."

"But I thought I heard her say she would be home in the morning?" Sonny asked wrinkling his nose.

"I guess not. Ugggh. I really just wanted to stay here in bed with you" Will replied to Gabis text. Be there soon.

"Me too Will, me too" He said lovingly but still a bit emotionally depleted. "Hey on the bright side though. At least we know she actually DID go to Rafes and is still there – thanks to my mad tail gating skills." Sonny cheeked as he did a little dance with his arms.

"You did not just do that little dance, did you?" Will said as he sniggered. "You're a worry, Kiriakis"

"Hey, don't hate" Sonny replied jokingly in denfense.

"Never could, babe. Not you" Will said beaming over at Sonny. Sonny leant over to will and kissed him lightly but for a long time. The long time turned into a not so lightly as they both got lost in the moment. "We better get out of this bed .. like NOW" Will advised as he broke loose from Sonnys lips and looked down at the tent he was beginning to pitch under the sheets. Sonny threw his head back laughing. Will licked his lips in frowned a little. "I don't know who like that stuff on your toast .. it's so weird"

"It's good Will, I'll convince you to try it sometime you'll see". Sonny had a fixation with marmite. This wasn't the English type though. He'd picked it up on his travels down under and loved it so much he made sure to take a few jars of it with this when he departed New Zealand. The stuff keeps forever and he'd found a third of a jar left when un packing kitchen things into the new apartment. 'Score' he thought when he found it. "Bet I still taste just as good though right?" He said winking suggestively. Will sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you do" He smiled, kissed Sonny one more time and hopped out of bed.

Will was in the shower and Sonny was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. He had to make an appearance at the Club today and get things under control. He caught himself smiling as he was doing the dishes. Not something that the common human would do whilst standing in front of a sink full of dishes. But Sonny was happy. Sonny was planning. How would he ask? When would he ask. What would he say? What would Will say? What would everyone else say? Sonny was excited and nervous but he was happy. Very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny had finished cleaning up and getting himself together to get to club. He was on cloud nine still, although felt somewhat guilty about that considering the chat he'd had just a wee while before with Will about what was happening to Chad. After tapping on the bathroom door to let Will know he was leaving he threw on a charcoal grey blazer and grabbed his keys as we was walking out to door.

Will entered Rafes apartment and saw Arianna playing about in her Jolly Jumper next to Gabi who was sitting on the couch. He walked in and closed the door after him.

"Hi Gabi" He said with a half forced smile. He didn't exactly hate Gabi, but he wasn't sure he could trust her. She seemed somewhat more personable than the last time they had interacted. Perhaps spending the night with her brother had centered her a little bit more than she had been lately he wondered.

"Hey Will. Hey, thanks for coming. I was going to bring Ari home myself but I really have some study catch up to get done and an exam this afternoon, also" She said with a smile. Will liked this Gabi. This was the Gabi he used to know. The one he knew before she got involved with Nick. Was the still in there somewhere he questioned with a degree of hope.

"That's OK. Heyyyyyyyy baby girl!" He ran over to Ari kneeling down and took her gently into his arms. "I missed you last night. I did, yesh I did". Wills baby talk, fluent.

"OK great. I've got to go. Rafe woke up not long ago and is looking forward to saying Hi. Go in and see him when you're ready." Gabi said her goodbyes, kissed her daughter and left. Will had a brief moment of suspicion creep up on him about where she was going but seeing as last night he overreacted he decided to let it go.

Will settled Ari into her stroller and set her up with a few squishy toys to keep her entertained while he went to catch up with Rafe briefly.

"Rafe?" Will asked for as he quietly tapped on the door and opened it."

"Hey Will! Good to see you." Rafe said from his make shift home hospital bed. Will made his way over to Rafes bedside on plopped himself down on the chair beside.

"Good to see you too, Rafe" He replied smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh ya' know. Like this" He said as he half pointed himself out in bed to Will. Will snorted.

"I can imagine" Will rested back in his seat.

Will and Rafe chatted about his and that. Will just trying to keep Rafe up to date with the goings on in Salem.

"How's Sami Will? Is she coping? I heard you and Sonny got asked to testify at her trail. That must be hard?" Rafe asked, genuinely concerned and caring as always.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Wills arms flew up in the air.

"Will, you know all you can do is tell the truth. You know that right? Will?" Rafes expression turning to policeman stern.

"Yeah I know" Will said with his eyes closed half shaking his head. "I promise I will tell you all about it once it's all over but for now, can we just not talk about it? Talking about it just makes me, I dunno, really moody" Will catching what he just said realized he wasn't wearing his blue faux-mood ring that he usually did and began to rub his middle finger. Usually if its not on his finger it's in the key bowl next to the front door.

"Sure, Will. I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk. That goes for Sonny, too" Rafes expression no longer stern but smiling.

"I know, thank you for saying that." Will stood up and clapped his hands together. "Well, look. I better get going. I've gotta get Ari home for a nap and I've got some things I need to get done around the house. Hey, how was Gabi last night? Did she seem…I dunno, happy? Normal?" Will asked scrunching up his nose and tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah she seemed normal Will. Why would you ask if she seemed normal?" Responded Rafe curiously.

"Oh, no reason. He bud, I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon, OK?" Will made his way to exit the room.

"Ok" Rafe replied with a raised eyebrow. "Say Hi to Sami for me OK will?"

"I will. Bye for now" Will smiled and closed to door behind him.

Gathering up all of Aris things he and his daughter made their way back down to the car. Baby all strapped in Will pulled his cell phone out of the center console and saw he had a text from Sonny.

Sonny was making his way across Horton Square in the direction of the club. His vision was entrapped by the sight of a plump middle aged lady with bright white blonde hair tied up in a scrunchy like a fountain simply oozing the bad bleach job she must have received whilst sporting a far too tight pink boob tube and literally skin tight black leggings eyeing something up in the Hourglass store window. 'Oh, honey he thought to himself chuckling' until he just jolted back to reality by walking clean dead into someone.

"Oh shi…I'm so sorrrr… Nick?" Sonny exclaimed as his eyes looked at the tall, lanky man standing before him. He didn't feel so sorry now.

"Oh hey, Sonny. I wasn't watching where I was going." Nick replied with a hint, just a hint of smarm.

"It's OK" retorted Sonny and his disconnected eye contact. Clearing his throat he placed his hands into his pockets and made an attempt to walk around and away from Nick.

"Sonny?" yelled Nick from being. Sonny stopped in his tracks. "Is everything OK?" Sonny swallowed a lump in his throat and breathed heavily from his nostrils. Without being able to stop himself he spun around on the soles of his shoes.

"No, Nick. You know what? Everything is far from OK!" Sonny noticing the fake look of confusion on Nicks face continued "You can stop right there Nick. I know what you and Gabi did. I know what you did in our home!" Sonnys face turning stiff as stone and fierce. "You stay away from me. You stay away from Will. You stay away from all of us!" Sonny, not one to enjoy confrontation felt his body tense up and saw that he was actually pointing Nick right in the face. Nick looked at Sonnys finger smugly but didn't respond. Sonny turned on his heel again and left Nick in his dust. Nick stood there with this grey/brown eyes cold and a crooked smile emerging from the corner of his mouth.

Sonny made it to a private park seat before he sat down quickly to gather his thoughts. "What an asshole!" He said out loud. A lady walking past with her child looked at Sonny in disgust gasping in horry and covered her childs ears. "Sorry, maam. Sorry." Sonny apologized looking embarrassed. She shook her head, made a _Tsssk tssk _sound and hurriedly left.

Sonny feeling a little silly laughed to himself at his sudden outburst. Well that lightened my mood. He though. Smiling, he continued onto the club.

A couple of hours had passed and Sonny was still in the thick of mundane businessman duties. The Club was doing great considering how knew it was and to his relief most of the cliental that used to pass through Common Grounds remained loyal and continued their patronage during the day. Leaning against the bar Sonny thought of Will and flicked him a text message.

Hello my beautiful, strapping boyfriend. Hope you're having a great day. Club is fine. Quiet. Ran into Nick walking thru square. Ick! Tell you later. Love you. Kiss Ari 4 me Xxx. _Send_.

Will sitting in the car smirked and replied.

Eww, Nick. LOL. Just picked up Ari and goin home. Talk later. Oh hey, you seen my mood ring? Don't remember seeing it in the bowl. _Send_.

Sonny replied almost instantly.

Quick response! I like it ;) See you later, babe. Don't sweat the ring. It was kinda ugly anyhow. XX _Send. _

Will smiled. 'Ugly'? He thought. How rude. He smiled, started the car and made his way home.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was rough, to say the least. Both Will and Sonny had been called upon to testify at Wills moms trial – along with various others.

Will was particularly scrutinized being Sami's son. Things long ago buried from their past dug up again by the Prosecution in an attempt to put Sami away for a very long time. Will held his own though, but it was hard.

Sonny too found it hard. He was put under a lot of pressure on the stand when his turn came around. He was grilled harshly about his relationship to the Bradys. He told it like it was, no two ways about it. It was clear that Sami's defense attorney Justin - Sonnys father, was extremely proud of the way his son handled himself on that stand. A lot of what Sonny had to say he begun to unnerve the Prosecutor, Ms Trask. Cleary unravelling she cut her questions short with him and advised she had nothing further to ask.

It was a closed court room so neither Sonny nor Will could be present while the other gave their testimony. They supported one another from outside the court room in the foyer. They garnered the odd eye roll or clearings of the throats by the Court Room Bailiffs whenever they showed each other any sort of public affection. They could care less.

As the week progressed various other family members and friends were called in for questioning. Things didn't seem to be going in Samis favor at all. That is until almost the very last minute. In a surprising turn of events, the Defense team for Sami had managed to pull someone out of the wood work who could implicate the officer Sami had shot in several scenarios that proved him to be a dirty cop.

A remorseful man who had been on the take with Detective Bernardi for several years – his right hand man he explained - since the shooting had been through a series of personal tragedies of his own and had 'Found God'. He could no longer stand by and watch an innocent woman be sent to prison for something she didn't do. She shot the man, yes. But only to protect Rafe.. Ms Trask was NOT happy. She hammered the man severely attempting to prove the man as a fraud hired by the defense in an effort to free Sami. When confronted with these accusations Justin objected stating they had forensic evidence to prove his story. Dated emails, Text Messages, Photos of the two men together and access to Off-Shore accounts in both his and Bernardis names – all with affluent balances. They also had the missing blade with Bernardis DNA profile embedded on it.

The man in question had been a lookout for Detective Bernardi the night he was sent to harm Rafe. Disguised as Hospital Security the man had managed to gain access to the hospital room almost immediately through all the chaos without suspicion. He explained on the stand when being questioned by Justin that he had obtained to blade Sami had claimed she had seen Bernardi brandishing over Rafe and left with it. When asked why he didn't simply dispose of it he simply replied that he panicked and had hidden it away.

The court was called into a recess and upon returning Ms Trask was asked that in light of the new evidence, did the Prosecution want to proceed with the case against Samantha Brady. Ms Trask, frustrated, infuriated and humiliated conceded that she did not. The case was over and Sami was a free woman. At last. Vindicated and able to go home to her family. The remorseful man was ready to pay for his crimes and would later be held accountable for his actions in the past.

The week had now drawn to a close and after gushing to Justin about his excellent work and thanking him beyond the point of reason Sami and EJ left the Court House. Standing outside and breathing the fresh air in deeply whilst leaning underneath EJ's arm that was strongly wrapped around her shoulders she decided her first point of call was to go home to the Di Mera mansion to her three young children with EJ. The mood in the home was immeasurable. Sami had advised EJ not to mention to Will or Sonny that she was home and free as she had wanted to surprise them with a visit later that afternoon. Her eagerness to surprise th boys was cut short though when just before 5pm the mansion doors flew open and Will came running into the living room scouting out Sami through all the people in the room and throwing his arms around her. Sonny stood back a little to allow them to have their moment.

"Mom!" Will yelled "I'm so happy you're home! I love you, I'm just so happy" Will choked out between gasps of air crying onto her shoulder. Sonny welled up just a little and smiled at them admiringly.

"WILL! How did you ….? Oh god baby, I'm so happy to be home too! So happy! I missed you .. so much!" Sami said as she too began to cry. Their hug got stronger.

"My Dad called us" Sonny said from across the room. Sami looked up over to Sonny and without letting go of Will she ushered him over with her hand and he made his way across to them both.

"Get over here, Sonny! You're Dad, Oh my god Sonny, he was amazing. If it weren't for him .." Sami threw one of her arms around Sonny pulling him into the already established hug and embraced him and Will tightly both together. "Thank God for your Dad, Sonny .. and I missed you too". Sonny beamed, proud of his father, happy for Sami and really happy for Will.

"Aww I missed you too, Sami" He said kindly. After a wee while the three of them let go of each other and stood there. Sonny put his arm around Wills waist and grinned at him.

"Where's Arianna? Did you bring her? How is she? I'd love to see her!" Sami asked looking toward the living room entrance.

"Oh, she's back at home with Gabi. She was sleeping and we didn't want to wake her . She's not been sleeping too well this past week so we thought we'd take her napping while we could get it. You're not upset we didn't bring her?" Will responded hoping that Sami wouldn't be disheartened.

"Of course, of course. Totally right. I've got all the time in the world to see her. All the time in the world" Sami said to the boys with a huge grin on her face.

That evening there was a huge dinner at the Di Mera mansion. Will and Sonny. Sami and EJ. The young children. Lucas, Marlena, John, Abe Carver and his young son, Theo. Hope and Bo along with Ciara. Justin – minus Adrienne. Kate managed to make an appearance too, but with hesitation. Truth be told she was there for Will more than she was for Sami but as much as she hated to admit it – and she never would out loud – she was grateful to Sami for what she did and had to go through to save Rafes life. She left after dinner after saying her goodbyes. As the night came to a close hugs were exchanged between everyone and the guests starting filing out of the mansion.

"Well, Mom. We had better get going I guess. I'm…I'm just so happy for you! Happy for the kids. Gosh, happy for me too!" Will said as he was hugging his mother goodbye.

"Thank you honey. Believe me I know what you mean! I'll come by tomorrow if that's OK and see that beautiful little girl of yours... if that's OK?" Sami said as she released Will from her arms.

"Yeah sure of course! I can't wait! Any time is fine coz' I'm home all day tomorrow with her. Gabis got school and Sonny will be at the Club most of the day." Will made a move to the front door.

"Yay, great! Hey Will, why don't you go and pull the car up to the front while I talk to Sonny for a second" Sami asked as she motioned him towards to door.

"Ahh .. OK yeah, sure" Will said cocking his eyebrow up and his Mom. "See you in a bit babe" He said to Sonny as he walked out the door. Sami smiling as she watched him walking away and out of sight. Sonny stepped slowly towards her, smiling but curious.

"So, what's up?" Sonny asked as he hunched his shoulders and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Well, two .. no three things" she said smiling. "Firstly .. I really did miss you too, Sonny. You're part of my family now. I just want you to know that" Sonny blushed.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot coming from you. Being Wills Mom and all. So, secondly and thirdly?" He asked and Sami smiled brightly.

"Secondly, thank you for being there for Will, ya' know, through all of this. I know he's strong and lord only knows what he's been put through in the past and had to put up with from my actions when he was growing up. I guess I'm just trying to say I know he's strong – but having you through all of this .. I can guarantee you helped him through it in a big way" Her eyes widened when she said the word 'big'. Sonny looked a little embarrassed. In a good way.

"Thirdly. I know Will probably mentioned to you that he told me what's been going on with Gabi and Nick over the last few weeks. I guess I just want to know how that's going. Is she still being strange? Has Nick been sniffing around still? I can't believe what they did in your living room!" Sami started to feel a little agitated and Sonny noticed. He put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Hey, look. Yeah. I know he told you. Nicks been away on business for the past week or so which means we haven't seen him. Gabi has been quiet this week but she hasn't been behaving particularly odd or nasty this week either. I mean this week has been pretty much about you and your case for Will so we've been kind of distracted but I have been watching and haven't seen anything out of the ordinary" Sonny cleared his throat apprehensively and shuffled in his shoes.

"What? What is it? Sonny?" Sami questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Well…" He cleared his throat again. "OK .. this is gonna' sound really stupid…." Sami nodded at him expectantly.

"Uh huh .. go on .." She instructed. Sonny continued.

"Well, last week Will and I were napping on the couch. When we woke up I decided that I was going to fix dinner for all of us and Gabi told us she had planned on going to see Rafe that night with Ari …" Sami nodded again as in to say 'yeah … tell me more'. Sonny went on.

"So after she left, I dunno…Will and I just had this really odd feeling that she was lying and maybe going to take Ari to see Nick and spend that night there. So I...I followed her in my car" Sonny looked down sheepishly and raised his eyebrow to look at Sami.

"You followed her? Go you, Sonny!" She chucked. "and what happened?"

"Honestly, nothing. I followed her all the way to Rafes. Will picked Ari up the next morning from Rafes too and it was clear that they both spent the whole night there. We felt kind of silly after that" Sonny was glad this conversation was almost over.

"Don't feel silly. You were trying to be protective and I appreciate it." Sami replied encouragingly. "I bet Will was appreciative too right?"

"Oh, yeah. He was grateful" Sonny replied as his cheeks reddened at the thought of what followed for the rest of that night. Sami lifted her expression.

"OHHKAAAAYYYY….enough said!" She said cheekily not totally oblivious to what Sonny was hinting at. "Well, thank you Sonny. Keep me posted though OK. Now that I'm home you can count on me if Gabi starts acting up again." She smiled and reached out to hug Sonny. He reciprocated her hug, kissed her on the cheek and left through the large wooden front door a little worried about what she meant by 'you can count on me'.

Will was sitting in the car playing Doodle Jump on his phone while he waited for Sonny. Sonny jumped into the car and leant over a planting a kiss on Wills cheek bumping him in the process. Wills phone made a strange sound and Will frowned.

"Aww.. you made me miss the step. Doodle is dead." He surrendered and smiled at Sonny. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, you know – your Mom just wanted to say thanks for everything and all that. Briefly asked about how Gabi has been etc." Sonny replied as he strapped on his seat belt. Will raised his eyebrows and sighed then smiled.

"OK .. let's get home" Will looked at Sonny out of the corner of his eye. "I feel like eating me some … some Sonny" He said as he laughed out loud. Sonny snorted.

"You're too much, Horton. Too much!" He gripped Wills hand and squeezed it and they made their way home.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all your encouraging comments. I really appreciate it! You are all keeping me inspired to continue this fic. Still kinda new to writing but I hope I'm not doing too badly! A little bit of smut here .. but nothing TOO outrageous. :)_

10

The skies above Salem had started to gather and turn a dark, dark shade of grey. From inside the car Sonny and Will could hear the beginnings of a potentially fierce storm mustering in the warm, damp air. As they travelled down the expressway bound for home after visiting with Sami and the rest of the family after Samis release small tiny droplets of water started to spot the windscreen of Wills windshield. The droplets got bigger and bigger and started to wrap their way around the entire car, flowing into Sonnys open window. He lurched away from the window sounding out a disapproving sound and wound up the window.

"Looks like the weather is turning, babe. I hope there isn't thunder. Don't want Ari to get scared by all the noise" Sonny said to Will as he played around on his cell phone.

"Yeah it sure looks like it" Will replied. One side of his face started to curl slightly and he started to form a cheeky smile. "Hey, you hungry Sonny? I am" He asked.

"Uhh .. not really. I think I ate way too much at the mansion. You're still hungry Will? You're a garbage disposal I tell you! Should we stop off somewhere and grab something for you to eat?" Sonny asked amazed that Will could possibly still be hungry.

"Yeah, Uhh .. let's do that!" Will replied. With that he wrenched the steering wheel to the right and departed the main road into a quiet, empty street coming to a screechy halt underneath a covering of overhanging trees. Out of sight from the road. Sonnys eyes widened as he looked around at the surrounding area confused.

"Ahh Will what are you doing?!" He quizzed Will.

"I told you I was hungry didn't I?" Will responded as he looked at Sonny like a piece of meat. Lovingly, but like a sexy piece of man-meat.

"Uhh .. Wi….." Sonny was silenced by Will as he hastily undid his seat belt and flew across at Sonny who was still sitting in the passenger seat safely strapped in. Will looked Sonny right in the eyes and kissed him hard. Releasing Sonny from his lip-lock he grinned at Sonny.

"We don't need this, do we?" He stated more than asked as he unclipped Sonnys seat belt and slowly slid hand across from the belt clip and rested it on Sonnys crotch. Sonny raised his eyebrows and looked around outside of the car.

"Oh my! Will what are you doing? What if someon…" He was silenced again by a walloping great kiss to his mouth. He relaxed his facial expression, closed his eyes and quietly started to moan against Wills lips as Will continued to gently brush against Sonnys crotch. Brush and squeeze. Brush and squeeze. Sonny leaned forward to grab at Will in equal measure when he was pushed forcibly back into his seat.

"Uhh uhh … you … said you … weren't …. hungry Sonny …. " Will managed to utter out between kisses and gasps for air. Sonny grinned into Wills mouth surrendering as pulled the seat adjusting handle down beside him up and he, the seat and Will went flying backward. Will had already attached himself to Sonnys neck and began to kiss it heatedly. He slowly made his way downward.

Sonny was almost bursting through the buttons of his pants and jocks before Will managed to get him undone. He carefully pulled Sonny free ... ready for desert.

Sonny was writhing around in his seat in utter pleasure gripping at the door handle as Will teased and taunted him..

Sonny felt like he could simply let go at any second purely by the situation he was finding himself in. The darkening outside. In a public place. Not quite public but certainly not in the privacy of their own home. The stormy weather beating against the car outside. He felt naughty but seriously, SERIOUSLY turned on. As he lay there with nothing else in his head other than Will and what he was doing to him he was thrown into fits of pleasure when he felt his raging hard on suddenly engulfed in a blanket of warmth and firm softness. Wills tongue explored Sonnys length and width in its entirety for several minutes outlining its contours and molding his mouth to fit it like a glove all the while running his hand tenderly across Sonnys chest and stomach with his free hand. Will loved this man fiercely and wasn't shy about showing him how much. Will had taken Sonny into his mouth completely and for want of a better term, went to town on Sonny.

Sonny had to hold himself back with such control that he was almost whimpering whilst his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Although part of him wanted this to be quick for the fear of being caught, he also wanted it to last an eternity. With his left arm he reached across Will and lifted up the back of his shirt exposing Wills well defined and toned back and rubbed it gently up and down with his shaking hand. The atmosphere inside the car was almost electric and despite the fact that Will was merely giving his boyfriend a blow job the windows started to collect moisture and fog up a little.

"Will … I don't know how much longer I can hold on" Sonny managed to get out. He swore to himself that he was starting to see stars behind his tightly closed eyelids. Will didn't stop or slow. He gathered up momentum and started to suck and slurp harder and faster. Will flinched a little when he felt Sonny inadvertently dig his nails into his back. "Will, seriously …. I … I … " Will, not willing to give up his prize continued on with his mission. He always knew when Sonny was about to come because Sonnys body would always spasm slightly just beforehand. This only drove Will wilder and he knew what to do next. His hand blindly made its way up to Sonnys chest and found Sonnys hard nipple through his shirt. He squeezed it hard. With that, Sonny let go hard and fast and he slapped his hand against window. It slipped against the trapped moisture. Not quite the Rose and Jack scene from Titanic but close enough. He pulsed stronger and stronger into Wills mouth as Will continued to grip tightly with his lips. Will felt his mouth fill with Sonnys warm, sweet tasting release. Will consumed every last drop Sonny had to give as Sonnys convulsions slowly started to subside. Moments later, Will still refused to release Sonny from his mouth. He gently lapped and tugged on Sonny with his mouth until Sonny was no longer hard. Looking completely satisfied with his efforts Will glanced up at Sonny cheekily.

"You can come up for air now, babe" Sonny said as he looked down at Will, completely spent. A bead of sweat dripped down Sonnys forehead landing against his lip as he licked it away. Will, now ready to let go of his man did so and moved back up towards Sonny. "That was fucking amazing, Will. FUCKING AMAZING!" Sonny said as he belted out a big sigh of satisfaction. Will rested his head on Sonnys chest and smiled lovingly.

"Anytime and every time for you, my love". Will responded.

They sat there for a few minutes in happy silence. Never an awkward silence between these two. That's something special. Sonny had caught his breath and stared down at Will suggestively.

"Now, your turn!" Sonny said as he widened his eyes keen to pleasure his man the way he just was. Will beamed at Sonny and twirled his finger in a circular motion on Sonnys chest. Without caring if he was being too adventurous Will bolted up and said without caution.

"I wanna fuck you Sonny. Right here, right now. In this steamy, awkward space in the middle of .. where ever the hell we are … I wanna fuck you! Right now!" Will looked at Sonny for approval. Sonny, smiled slyly as he lifted his arms up and simply said ..

"Fuck me then big boy!"

With a little bit of awkward shuffling about Will had already pounced on Sonny and began to embark on his invitation when … _Stop! It's the police! Stop! It's the police! Stop! It's the police! _Sonnys eyes widened in panic and he pushed Will off of him. Will laughed out loud.

"Relax, Sonny! It's my phone ringing!" Will continued to giggle as he reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his ringing phone. He knew who was calling. He'd assigned that quirky ringtone to his Grandpa Roman. Being Police Commissioner and all he felt it somewhat … appropriate. Sonny rolled his eyes and threw his head back onto the seat.

"I better take this .. could be important. Shhhh!" Will silenced Sonny, still giggling like a naughty school boy. "Hey Grandpa! Uhh … what's up?" Will asked. Sonny, now a bit more relaxed grabbed Will by the balls to indicate 'something' that was definitely 'up'. Will scoffed and shook his head in an attempt to sound more serious.

_"_Will. Are you with Sonny? Where are you guys?"Roman asked.

"We're just on our way home from EJ's. Moms home. You knew that right? We didn't see you at the mansion this afternoon" Will replied as he let out a heavy breath and quiet snigger at feeling Sonny grab at him and looked at Sonny with a 'don't do that but don't not do that either' look.

"Will, this is important. You both need to stop by the station .. NOW!" Roman ordered.

"Uhh..OK? Is everything alright? What's going on?" Will asked now feeling like all the fun was being sucked out of the situation.

"We've got the analysis back from the footage from the break in at the club. The forensic guys have worked really hard and we think we might have a match for one of the perpetrators. You need to get her NOW Will, both of you! You are not going to like this" Roman was barking down the phone.

"Okay okay. We're on our way!" Will ended the call and looked at Sonny, confused and now worried.

"What is it babe?" Asked Sonny.

"We have to get to the station right now. Dammit! Grandpa thinks they might have an ID on someone that broke into the club! He said that we weren't going to like what he had to tell us"

Both the boys, a little disappointed at the interruption managed to get themselves together. As Will started the engine he looked over to Sonny managing a smile.

"This isn't over, just for the record" He said.

"Oh no Sir, that is its not!" Sonny squeezed Wills knee.

As they made their way back onto the main road and continued to the Police Station the storm clouds gathered more and the surrounding darkness fell heavier and heavier. Flashes of light lit up the empty roads and skies followed several seconds later by loud claps of thunder.

Will and Sonny found themselves both feeling different than they had twenty minutes earlier. Why wouldn't they like what they were going to hear? Who had the forensic team identified? What the hell were they going to have to deal with now?


	11. Chapter 11

The intensity of the storm had increased as Will swung his car into the parking lot of the Salem Police Department. Here we are again he thought to himself.

"Never get tired of seeing this place!" Scoffed Will as he rolled his eyes and exited the car. Sonny smiled and followed.

"Tell me about it!" Sonny joked as he scrunched up his shoulders feeling the bitter cold wind and rain pelting all over him. "Lets get inside quick babe, see what your Grandpa has to say.

They made the way into the reception area toward a familiar petit lady behind the glass window. She frowned as they neared her window.

"Oh hello again, Mr Horton. Visiting hours are way over and I would have thought you already knew that your mother was no longer here" she said. She recognized Will from when he was last here to visit Sami. Will looked uncomfortable the she remembered who he was.

"Ahh .. hi.. again. No no I do know. Actually we're here to see my Grandfather, Roman Brady. He's expecting us." The woman smiled back at the two water soaked young men standing in front of her.

"Oh right. Well in that case you better go through. You two are soaking wet! I'll call him to let him know you're here.

"Great. Thank you." Will lead Sonny through the series of corridors, open office doors, ringing telephones and frantic conversations between officers. "She was a lot more friendly than the last time I saw her … I can't believe she remembered me!" Rounding the final corner they arrived at Romans office door, knocked and entered. Making their way in Sonny took a seat in front of Romans desk while Will stood behind him looking at his Grandfather expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Hey Grandpa. So what's going on? What was so important?!"

"Well, this information is more for Sonny than it is for you, Will. Look, why don't you take a seat?" Roman riffled through some paper work on his desk and extracted a few documents from a folder. Will starting to get anxious took a seat in the seat next to Sonny and took Sonnys hand into his own once seated.

"You said you had a break through or something about the break in at the Club, Mr Brady?" Sonny asked Roman now as anxious as Will. Roman cleared his throat and began.

"OK. Well as you both know we ran some pretty intensive forensics on that footage Chad provided the night of the break in. Initially the footage was too grainy and pixelated to make any positive identification. However, we now believe we have a positive ID on one of the perpetrators." Roman looked down at a large photo and cleared his throat again. Neither of the boys had yet been able to make out who Roman was looking at in the photo because it was upside down and all this throat clearing was making them nervous.

"Well come on Grandpa…" Will begged now becoming frustrated. Sonny squeezed Wills hand to calm him slightly. Roman twisted around the photo with his fingers and pushed it in Sonnys direction. Sonny leant forward and scrutinized the photo intensely before his mouth suddenly dropped. Will saw Sonnys reaction and snatched up the photo off from the desk frowning.

"Let me see that" He looked at the photo and it took him less time than Sonny to identify the man in the photo.

"Nick! It was Nick!? Oh my god! That …. that … that FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'll kill him! I'll damn kill him! Sonny flinched at Wills reaction but before he was able to reach out to him to calm him down Will had shot up from his seat and was now pacing about Romans office running his hands through his hair in sheer fury.

"Will calm down! Sit down please!" Roman instructed sternly. Sonny agreed and attempted to usher Will back into his seat. Will fell heavily into his seat and looked at the floor.

"Why? Why is he doing this is us? To you Sonny? Why does he hate us so much?" Will began to tear up. Sonny noticing this moved across and sat on the arm of Wills chair and putting his arm around rested his chin on Wills head.

"Are you sure, Mr Brady? You're absolutely sure?" Sonny asked Roman with some form of hope that the forensic people had made a mistake and this was not in fact happening. Roman sighed.

"We're sure, Sonny. Now listen. We need to track Nick down and fast. Do either of you know where he is? We sent some under covers over to Nicks apartment not long before I called you and he wasn't there. When the team managed to gain access to the apartment it was half empty and looked like it had been burgled. Again, do you have any idea where he might be?" Will looked up confused.

"He's been away on business, right Sonny?" Sonny nodded. "The last time we, well, Sonny saw him was in the square and Nick was being a jerk as usual" Roman looked to Sonny for confirmation.

"Uh yeah, that's right. I bumped into his at the square, literally. But we haven't seen him since." Romans expression became frustrated. Will shook his head as if a penny had dropped.

"Oh, but maybe someone knows where he might be!" Will yelled as his hand flew into his pocket to search for his phone. He began scrolling down his contact list to located Gabi. Roman darted a look at Will to say 'who?'. "Gabi!" Will told Roman.

"Why would Gabi know where Nick is Will? Will? What aren't you telling me? Sonny, what's he talking about?" Sonny let out a trapped breath and stood up and began pacing the office himself.

"OK, look. For the last few weeks or so Will and I have had reason to believe that Gabi has been seeing Nick again behind our backs. We found some evidence that maybe they had slept together the night of the club opening at our apartment and we just put two and two together." Roman flew back into his seat angrily.

"You're kidding! Are you sure? What do you mean by evidence?" Sonny begun to come clean about the condom and finding Nicks wallet under the couch. He went on to describe Gabis shady behavior and her total disregard for Will and Sonny. He also told Roman that Will had let it slip to Sami on his last visit. "But we still haven't told Gabi about our suspicions ... and we still have his wallet hidden away at home – I'd completely forgotten about it to be honest ... the wallet that is". Noticing Will was still frantically scrolling through his phone Sonny made a go for Wills phone to try and stop him calling Gabi but Will looking frustrated turned away from Sonny and kept trying. No answer.

"Damn it she's not picking up!" Will threw his cell phone into the chair. Roman stood up and made his way around the desk and in an effort to placate Will continued.

"Ok listen, this is what you're going to do. Go home. Don't try to call Gabi. I will continue to make some calls to locate this Fallon character but for god sake do NOT talk to Gabi about this. When you get home and see Gabi do NOT, I repeat NOT say anything to her. Business as usual. Do you understand". Sonny nodded in agreement but Will did not. "Will, do you understand me?!" Romans loudened his voice. Will looked disparaged but now nodded in agreement.

"Yes Grandpa, I get it." Will looked over to Sonny and then Roman. "Is there anything else you need us for, Grandpa?" Roman indicated no. "Sonny, can we go home now?"

Sonny wrapped his arm around Wills waist and Will flopped his head onto Sonnys shoulder.

"Sonny, one more thing. I'm going to be in touch with Chad about all of this and for now, I will be dealing with him directly. I know you both hold equal stake in your business and I will for sure keep you informed about everything I can. Right now you two need to take a step back and take care of each other. I know what this Nick person is capable of as do the both of you. I imagine after what he's already put you two through, especially you, Will … the fact that he's trying to ruin your lives again is about all you can cope with right now. It's just better that you let me deal with this for now. Alright?"

Roman followed the two of them out of his office and before they departed he had once more piece of advice. "Oh and Will … do NOT tell your mother!" They boys agreed and made their way out of the station.

They were now sitting in the car again in silence except for the heavy pitter-patter of rain drops on the car. Sonny started to feel a rage build up within. Sending this Will reached over to Sonny and took his hand.

"Sonny? You OK? I'm so sorry Nick did this to you." Will projected a look a guilt and shame.

"Don't be sorry Will. Nick did this not you! My god, it's not your fault! You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything. It drives me nuts when you do that. You're not to blame for other peoples actions, Will!" Sonny rubbed Wills knuckles with his thumbs. "At least we now know who broke in and let me tell you, Nick is going to go down for this! Once and for all his karma is coming to bite him in his fucking ass!"

Sonnys kind words managed to squash Wills insecurities for the meantime but feeling a little overcome he asked Sonny if he would mind driving them home. His level of concentration was currently at Nil. Sonny was happy Will had asked because concentrating on the road would distract him from the knowledge that Nick was the one who had robbed his Club. Wills car was a stick shift too, so he'd have to concentrate even harder because Sonny always had to focus when driving stick. A welcome distraction.

It as another thirty minutes or so before they both made it home. The weather was still very rough outside and there was a lot of surface flooding on the roads. Sonny had just managed to swerve around a tree that had fallen onto the road. On the drive home they had discussed how they were going to handle themselves around Gabi when they got home. They exchanged theories about Nick and where Nick could be. Why he had done this. How had he done this? Where he was and what he planned to do next. What was Gabis place in all this? Did Gabi know what he had done? That last conversation point was a difficult one and neither of them wanted to admit that they were very worried she might.

Once they parked up and readied themselves to leave the car the both encouraged each other to keep calm and not let on about anything. To be honest, all they wanted to do now was spend a little time with Ari and have an early night. The conspiracy theories and what not could wait until later. They were both absolutely dreading seeing Gabi, however.

As they made their way to the apartment door they noticed that it was slightly ajar. Nearing the door closer they also noticed that the lights inside the apartment were turned off. They stood there for a moment looking at one another both hesitating to enter when moments later Will barged in and turned on the lights. The living room burst into light, but it was cold and empty.

"Gabi!? Gabi are you here?!" Will yelled into the lonely apartment as they entered. Nothing. Sonny closed to door behind them and Will went running into Gabis bedroom. Silence filled the apartment briefly before Sonny heard Will shouting.

"SONNY! SONNY!" Will was yelling from Gabis room. Sonny on full alert ran toward Gabis door and was met in the doorway by Will completely red faced and panting.

"They're not here, Sonny! They're not here!" Sonny pushed past Will and entered the bedroom. Nothing. No one. Just the bed, some open drawers with a few items of clothing hanging over the lips of the drawers. Aris crib baron containing only a mattress and a soft, lonesome squishy toy. Almost all of Gabis belongings were gone along with Aris. After looking around Gabis empty room he went to the closet and reached into it flailing his hands around in the darkness of it in an effort to search for something, anything, that would indicate Gabi hadn't taken all of her things. He stood on his tip-toes and lurched upward to search the top shelf of the closet. Feeling around with his fingers he could only feel bits of paper. As he removed his hand from the shelf an envelope dropped down brushing his head on its way to the floor. Looking at the envelope now on the floor his mind quickly flicked back to the image of Gabi entering the apartment that day hiding an envelope under her arm. Now looking at the envelope it may as well have had a giant arrow pointing at it. He bit his lip fearfully, bend down to pick it up and opened it.

The envelope contained information on how to obtain a Passport for an infant. It also contained several photo copies of an application for a Passport for an infant along with some tourist information about visiting Ontario, Canada.

Sonny began to sweat profusely and swallowed the rock that had formed in his throat. With a pained expression on his face he ran back out of the room pushing past Will who was still standing in the doorway looking confused. Her ran straight into their bedroom making a beeline to the nightstand. Will noticing Sonnys demeanor ran in after him and found Sonny rummaging through the nightstand throwing things out as fast as he could. When the rummaging stopped Sonny closed his eyes and looked at the floor. Sonny did a 180 and looked Will dead in his tear drenched eyes.

"The wallet, Will. It's gone too … Will?" Sonny looked to Will for an answer.

"What? How did? I thought it was still there … what's that in your hand?" Will started to freak out and noticed Sonny was still holding an envelope.

"Gabi must have taken it …" Clearly realizing Will hadn't moved it Sonny made his way quickly to Will and handed him the envelope. Will ripped the contents out of it hurriedly and scanned them.

"Oh my god! Oh my god…." Will dropped the envelope to the floor and without warning fell to the floor himself. On his knees and said quietly in despair. "She's taken her, Sonny. She's taking our Ari". Will buried his face into his arms and wailed into the carpet. Sonny bent down over will and hugged him tightly but before he felt himself buckle he took charge immediately and pulled out his phone.

He tried to call Rafe, but the call went straight to voicemail. He tried Gabi. Voicemail. He then called Roman. Will was still sobbing on the floor but Sonny refused to let his grip on Will weaken. Roman answered the call on the third ring. "Sonny, what can I do for you?". Romans standard Policeman jargon.

"Yes, Roman! It's Sonny! Ga… Gabi is gone! Ari is gone! They're not here ….." Sonny was practically shouting and hyperventilating at the same time down the phone. "….No, Mr Brady, her things are gone! Ariannas things are gone. She's taken her!" Sonny felt himself start to unravel a little but pulled himself together again. Be strong. Be strong for Will. For Air. For himself.

"Sonny stay there and for god sakes do NOT panic! I'm on my way. Where is Will? Let me speak to him"

Sonny attempted to hand the phone to Will but will had checked out and was holding himself in his own arms so tight Sonny couldn't get the phone anywhere near his mouth or ears.

"He can't talk … just get here now .. PLEASE!" The phone call ended and Sonny threw his phone to the floor. Will lifted up his head to look at Sonny. The sight of Wills face simply broke Sonnys heart. He took Will into his arms tightly and protectively and began to rock him gently. "Shhhhh…shhhhhh baby. It's gonna be OK. Roman is coming, Will. He'll be right here. Shhhhhh, it's going to be OK."

As Sonny held onto Will tightly he looked over to Aris empty crib and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again his hot tears began roll down his cheeks in free flow.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only about twenty minutes or so before Roman came bursting into the apartment. Sonny and Will had heard him come into the living round and sound out for them. They managed to lift themselves off the spot on the floor where they had been sitting since Sonny had called Roman and made their way out of the bedroom. As soon as Will saw his Grandfather he leaped to him and stared to cry into his shoulder.

"Hey … hey hey hey, Will. It's OK. Shhh … Will?" Roman looked to Sonny who was standing in the doorway behind Will looking despondent. "Sonny, tell me what's happened and tell me everything."

Roman released Will and they all made their way to the couch and sat down where Sonny began to tell Roman what they had discovered when they got home. Sonny leant across to the coffee table picking up the envelope containing the Passport Applications and travel information and passed it to Roman.

"We found this in Gabis room too and Nicks wallet has gone from the nightstand drawer where I had hidden it". Roman went through the contents of the envelope. Looking through the numerous copies of the Passport Applications Romans face began to frown.

"Will, why have you signed these? You're signature is all over these" Roman turned and faced the documents at Will and Will snatched them out of his hands baffled and began shuffling through them.

"I … I didn't sign these! That is NOT my signature. It looks like it is, but it's not!" Obviously Gabi or someone had been trying to perfect Wills forged signature. Will threw them to the coffee table and they scattered all over the place. Roman nodded and began trying to piece this mystery together.

"OK. So. Gabi and Arianna are gone along with most of their belongings. Nicks wallet is gone. Nick hasn't been seen anywhere. Do either of you know who would have been the last person to see Gabi?" Roman had now stood up and was pacing back and forth stroking his chin. Will and Sonny looked at each other to find an answer.

"Um no, no we don't Mr Brady" Sonny spoke up for the both of them.

"What about the University … have you tried to contact anyone that Gabi attends school with? Perhaps any of her lecturers?" Both the boys indicated that they hadn't in fact thought of that yet. "Will, I want you to call the University right now, there should still be someone in the Administration department who would take your call, the number is listed in my contact list, a perk I guess you could say for being the Police Commissioner" Roman pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Will. "Sonny, I need you to call Chad and tell him we need him to get over here right away". Sonny looked puzzled.

"You want Chad to come over here? Now?" Roman indicated yes and advised that they were both going to need the moral support and that Chad should probably be here because in some way the robbery at their club was somehow entangled in all of this. "I will be right back, I need to go and make a radio call from my car. Will, again, do NOT call your mother. Right now, she would only make things worse!" Roman exited the apartment, Sonny made his way to the telephone to call Chad and still sitting on the couch Will pushed CALL on Romans cell phone.

"_Good evening, this is Salem University Faculty Department, you're speaking with Monique how can I assist you?"_

"Ah, he … hello. A student at the University. A Miss Gabriella Hernandez. Well, Uh, she … I ahh …" Wills voice became shaky and he found himself lost for words and not exactly sure what he should be asking.

_"Ah, Sir? Yes? You wanted to enquire about a student. I'm sorry, Sir. We're not able to provide information on students to the public unless it is to a family member or spouse. Are you any of those, Sir?' _Will was somehow able to think quickly and responded to her question.

"Ah yes, Ma'am I am her partner and we have a child together. I need to make an enquiry about her." The woman on the other end of the phone hesitated briefly then responded.

_"Ok … okay, Sir. I guess that's alright. What was the students name and how can I be of assistance?" _Result! Will thought to himself.

"Her name is Gabriella Hernandez I was wondering if you can tell me if she had any classes today and if so, did she attend? Perhaps you are able to get me in touch with one of her lecturers?" Wills knee started to nervously bounce up and down as he could hear the tapping of keys on a keyboard through the phone.

_"Sir, I have a record for a Mrs Gabriella Fallon. Her notes indicate a secondary name of Hernandez though. Is that correct? Sorry, with whom am I speaking, Sir? _Will heard the tapping of keys cease.

"Oh, yes that's her. Uh, this … this is Mr Fallon. Nicholas Fallon" Will hoped this was going to work.

_"OK great, Mr Fallon. I take it you're her husband. Now. Oh. This is strange. You weren't aware of Mrs Fallon situation?" _Wills face became distorted with confusion as he uttered out a 'sorry?' _"Mrs Fallon hasn't been in attendance at Salem U for several weeks now. She unenrolled herself and has suspended her tuition indefinitely. You weren't aware of this, Sir? Sir are you still there?" _Will ended the call immediately and slowly placed the cell phone on the table.

In the background Sonny had just hung up from talking to Chad. He had told him the short version of what was happening and Chad was pretty much out the door once they had ended their phone call. He made his way over to Will noticing Will was sitting there clearly bewildered. He took a seat next to Will resting his hand on Wills knee.

"Will? What is it?" Will looked up Sonny his bewilderment now turning to anger.

"I was told that Gabi hasn't been to Salem U for several weeks. In fact, I was told she unenrolled herself! What the hell, Sonny?" Sonny was speechless. This situation was going from bad to worse and fast.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!? I can't believe this!" Sonny stood up wanting to kick the coffee table but Will grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

"I had to tell the lady on the phone that I was Nick. I figured that's the only way she would tell me anything. I wasn't expecting her to tell me that! She's been lying to us, Sonny. All this time! I guess we know for sure now where she's been spending all her time! She's been with Nick planning this whole thing! Planning on how she was going to run off in the night with my fucking child! No, no. Our child. I thought I knew her Sonny, I … she's a complete stranger". Sonny leaned over to Will and placed a kiss on Wills forehead then rested his own forehead against Wills. He softly whispered to Will.

"We are going to get her back, Will. I promised you. We will get her back." They gently kissed and Sonny could taste Wills salty tears fall on his lips.

Roman reentered the apartment and found the two men locked onto one another both clearly sad.

"Right, I've put out an A.P.B on both Nick and Gabi and your daughter. The guys down at the station are getting in touch with the Canadian authorities to get them up to speed on the situation and on their end they will too put out an A.P.B across the border. Chances are they could have actually had time to make it across the border as we don't know when they left exactly. Did you have any luck with the University?" Roman took a seat next to Will and Sonny.

They explained the information Will had been told by Monique at the Faculty Department and Sonny chimed in that Chad was on his way.

"OK. While that isn't great news it's a start. It highlights that this was in fact planned and certainly paints a dark picture of Gabi and her intentions. Now Will, listen to me. I need you to understand that Gabi has committed an offence by forging your signature on Ariannas Passport Application. The fact that they have possibly left the country and made it across to Canada also suggests that this could in fact be considered as a form of kidnapping even though Gabi is Ariannas mother. Do you understand what I'm saying Will?" Roman looked to Will to find some sort of indication that what he was telling him was sinking in.

"So, you mean that she has broken the law, Mr Brady?" Sonny was pleased to hear this news. It definitely worked in their favor.

"Yes, Sonny. That's what I'm saying. This is a good thing. I know that sounds peculiar but it's a good thing. OK? I means we now have the upper hand should we find them. I mean, when we find them and Sonny, please just call me Roman" Sonny nodded a smile at Roman and rubbed Wills back in an effort to give him some kind of comfort in this truly difficult time.

"I understand. Thanks Grandpa" Will leant over to his Grandfather and hugged him.

"Right, I have to go and make a start on this investigation. I want you two to stay here and I want Chad to stay here with you for the night. I don't want you to leave this apartment and need you to keep your phones charged and near you at all times. Understand? Sonny, I think it might be of benefit to call your father tomorrow morning also, but don't do that until you hear from me again. Alright?" Sonny nodded again. "I will say this one more time and I'm sorry I keep saying it, but do NOT call Sami!" Wills eyes widened.

"Shit! She's meant to be coming over tomorrow to see Ari! What am I going to tell her?!" Roman put his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

"Let me take care of that. I will call her in the morning and make something up. I'll tell her she has to meet me at the station to go over the finalization of her release from Jail and I'll continue to stall her for as long as I can. At least until I can figure out how to get you out of this place sometime tomorrow. That way even if she does make it here you won't be here to answer the door. OK?" Roman stood up taking his phone off the coffee table and made his way to the door. He stopped in front of it and without fully turning around spoke to the boys sideways. "We will get her back, Will. I promise." With that, he left the apartment.

The boys attempted to comfort each other as much as they could while they waited for Chad to arrive. Sonny fixed them both a sandwich and advised Will that he would beat him black and blue if he didn't eat it. He was joking of course and Will knew that he needed to keep his strength up to get through this. Ham and cheese for Will. His favorite. Thought right now he could have been eating a dirt sandwich and he wouldn't have really had to brain space to notice. Marmite sandwich for Sonny. Will looked at Sonny, then to Sonnys sandwich, then back to Sonny and just shook his head in disapproval. He actually managed a tiny smile as well.

"It's good!" Sonny said as he chomped his way through his sandwich.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you Sonny. If you weren't here with me right now, I'd .. I'd probably go under" Will looked down at the floor heartsick.

"Well I am, babe. I always will be. Always. I promise you that." Sonny gently drew his finger down Wills cheek. There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened.

"Guys?" Chad walked in and spotted the two, now semi-fed boys sitting on the couch. He made his way across to them and put an arm around each of them and drew them into a hug. "I'm so so sorry you guys. If there's anything I can do. Name it. Anything!" He let them go and they smiled kindly at him. Chad was truly a great guy. His two best friends in the whole world were gay. He wasn't. That's not common even in this day and age. It suddenly dawned on Will that this was the first time he'd seen Chad since Sonny had told him about Chads brain tumor.

"Oh shit, Chad. I'm so sorry too. About, ya' know. How are you holding up? I mean …" Chad stopped Will in his tracks.

"Let's not talk about that right now Will. Right now I just want to be here for you. For the both of you. As of right now, I am doing OK. OK? I'm on good medication to help me cope and I'm feeling surprisingly good. Now. You better tell me everything". Chad took a seat on the arm chair across from the boys and they told him everything. From the time they walked into the apartment until now. Chad sat there in total disbelief. He knew Gabi was a bitch. But a stupid, naïve, calculating … no, actually. He wasn't so shocked after all. "I'm not surprised she has done this. It never even crossed my mind that she would do something like this to you of all people, Will. But I can't say I'm surprised" This comment got Wills attention and he looked across to Sonny confused and then back to Chad.

"Uhh … why do you say that Chad? What do you know about Gabi that I don't?" Will demanded more answers. Calmly, but now worried. Chad looked at Sonny. Sonny was looking at Chad in panic and winced his eyes and shook his head to indicate to Chad that he needed to shut up. Now. This was not the best time to be telling Will about the whole Gabi and Melanie debacle. Before Sonny had the chance to stop nodding 'no' or change his facial expression Will had fixed his gaze back to Sonny and Will saw him. "Sonny! What's going on!?" Will was now mad again. This constant change of his state of mind was exhausting him. Chad continued.

"Sonny. He has to now. Now is the time. If Gabi has broken the law … again … then this can only be a good thing. You have to see that? Right?" Sonny did see that but he was afraid that Will would be hurt that Sonny had kept this from him all this time. Sonny had wanted to tell Will so many times but his hands were truly tied in the matter. Will was still staring at Sonny expectantly.

"Will, before we tell you this you have to know. I wanted to tell you so many times. But I couldn't. I really …" Will cut Sonny of and raised his voice in anger.

"Damn it Sonny. Tell me what? What have you been keeping from me!?" Wills body language stiffened and Will moved away from Sonny creating distance between them. Sonnys heart skipped at beat when Will did that.

"Let me tell him, Sonny. It's only right that it comes from me. I'm responsible for this after all." Will turned to look at Chad and motioned an arm towards him.

Chad went on to tell Will all about what Gabi had done to Melanie all that time ago. How Gabi had single handedly planned and orchestrated Melanies kidnapping in an effort to get Chad all to herself. How Nick forced Chad into a legally binding contract to keep quiet and how it came about the Chad ended up telling Sonny in confidence. Chad went on to say that this now drew an even darker picture of Gabi and now that she had basically kidnapped Arianna and skipped the country this information could only work in their favor. Now that Chad was terminally ill he was no longer concerned about the consequences of breaking the contract that he had signed and if need be he would protect Sonny and now Will too by simply saying he was coming clean of his own accord. Sonny felt like a total asshole now and was too frightened to look Will in the eye.

Once Chad had finished his spiel silence fell upon the room. Sonny started to fidget with his shirt cuff nervously. He finally managed to glance over at Will and attempted to take Wills hand in his own. Will, feeling utterly betrayed threw Sonnys had away, bolted up from the couch and stormed away to the bedroom and slammed the door so hard a picture hanging on the wall dislodged itself from the hook and fell to the ground shattering the glass. Sonny now feeling like the worlds biggest jerk simply put his head in his palms and sobbed quietly. Chad hopped across and over to the couch and sat next to Sonny.

"He will come around, Sonny. Don't worry. Just give him a little time to think about all this. He will understand. OK?" He put his arm around Sonny and patted his shoulder. Between choked breaths Sonny uttered.

"He hates me. I didn't want to hurt him. It's been tearing me up inside keeping this from him. I didn't have a choice. Right, Chad?" Chad tightened his grip on Sonnys shoulder.

"He will understand, Sonny. He doesn't hate you he loves you. He's just had a lot to deal with today. You both have. He's probably just trying to wrap his head around all of this. It's OK, bud".

This was a total role reversal. Sonny, always the voice of reason and encouraging speeches to his friends when they were in need of reassurance now found himself on the flipside. While Chads kind words placated Sonny a little bit what he really needed was to hear those words from Will, himself. Chad told Sonny to take some time and just relax while he put on some coffee. It seemed like they were going to have a long night ahead of them.

Sonny was sitting on the couch feeling totally guilt-ridden that he had now just added to Wills worries when he heard the doorknob of their bedroom door twist and turn and the door creak open. Will stood in the doorway and looked at Sonny sitting on the couch. Will could tell Sonny was heartbroken and that in turn had made his heart ache a little too. Sonny looked over at Will, his eyes simply begging for Wills forgiveness. He made his way across the living room and noticed Chad was in the kitchen brewing coffee. He slowly and carefully sat next to Sonny and put his hand on Sonnys chest.

"I don't hate you, Sonny. I never could and never would. But Sonny, you've got to understand why I reacted the way that I did" Sonny nodded that he understood, eyes still full of sadness. "I just needed to be alone for a little while to understand why you kept this from me, and Sonny …"

"Yeah, Will?" Sonny whispered.

"I understand. I'm sorry you had to bury that secret and I can tell just by looking at you now that you didn't do it to hurt me. I understand why you did, that it was for Chad and I'm not mad at him either. I love that you're such a good friend, and I love you, Sonny. With everything I have to give, I love you" Sonny pounced on Will and hugged him hard. He was now crying a little.

"I'm sorry Will. I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't. I'm sorry and I love you too, more than you know" Will gently stroked Sonnys head.

"I'm sorry I threw your hand away – that was mean. At least I now know why you've been telling me all this time that you didn't trust Gabi. I'm sorry I was so mean just before, Hon" Will said, now feeling guilty that he had been so abrupt with Sonny. His Sonny.

"Don't be, Will. It was totally warranted. We're OK?" Sonny moved his head back and looked into Wills now tired looking, still puffy blue eyes.

"We're just fine, Sonny. We always will be."

Chad, leaning back against the kitchen counter smiled admiringly at the floor show he just witnessed. 'See Sonny, I told you it would all be OK' he thought to himself. Feeling a little more than chuffed with himself he smiled and turned around to pour the coffee. Making his way back to the living room he put the coffee down on the table.

"Ok Ok Ok, enough of that, break it up lovers. Now, the next point of conversation. When are we going to tell your Grandpa Roman about this?


	13. Chapter 13

Not a lot of sleep was had during the stormy night. Will and Sonny had been through a lot over the last twenty four hours and the powerful storm that was beating at Salem didn't help either of them get much sleep. Chad slept on the couch in the living room and kept the portable landline phone beside him all night should anyone call with any news.

After the storm had subsided at about 6am Chad awoke on the couch to see small rays of warm and welcome sunshine start to spear their way into the living room through a few small gaps in the drawn curtains. He stirred a little and fumbled around for the phone that had wedged itself into a crack in the sofa between the cushions. No missed calls. We breathed a sigh of frustration, stood up and made his way over to Will and Sonnys bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Peeking in to see if either of them were awake he saw Sonny still out for the count. Will however was lying there wide awake. Noticing Chad pop his head in the door he looked over and silently mouthed a 'good morning' to Chad. Chad in return whispered across the bedroom.

"Coffee?" Will nodded and Chad made his way back into the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee. A large, pot of coffee.

Will looked back up to the ceiling and struggled to latch onto any kind of thought. All he could really think about was how he longed for a normal and happy life with Sonny and little Ari. No drama, no lies or deception or blackmail. He started to wonder if he'd done something incredibly awful in a previous life to deserve all the misfortune laid upon him and wondered when it would all just stop. He was only in his early twenties and had already had to deal with by far, a lot more than anyone else his age that he knew. He knew though that this attitude was not going to help the cause and realized again, that he was going to have to muster up the strength to get through all of this. Someone. Not wanting to wake Sonny he gently rolled out of bed and on his way out of the bedroom grabbed a change of clothes and made his way into the kitchen.

"Did anyone call yet, Chad?" Will looked at the phone sitting on the kitchen table and picked it up searching through the caller ID history.

"No, bud. No one has called yet. Strong and black, right?" Chad attempted to hand Will and cup of steaming hot coffee but will declined.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower first. Hey, let Sonny sleep a little longer will you?" Will smiled as he left for the bathroom.

'Poor guy' thought Chad as he placed the coffee on the kitchen counter. Will spent a good twenty minutes in the shower partly showering but mostly sobbing to himself quietly. Pulling himself together eventually he got out of the shower got dressed and made his way back to his probably now cold coffee.

Chad and a now wide awake Sonny were sitting at the kitchen table. Sonny seeing Will enter hopped up from his seat and made his way over to Will.

"Morning, beautiful" He said sweetly as we wrapped Will up and a big tight hug.

"Morning" Will uttered out as he nestled his head into Sonnys shoulder.

"Your Grandpa rang while you were in the shower, Will" Chad advised. Wills eyes widened and he released Sonny and made his way over to the table.

"What did he say?! Is there news?" He sat down and looked hopeful towards Chad.

"No news yet Will. However he's on his way over here now to pick up you and Sonny and he's taking you to your Grandma Marlenas. Will looked clearly disappointed slumped onto the table. He was however glad to he was going to see her. She was his guardian angel and he really needed her right now.

"OK. Sonny? You should shower really quick" Sonny was standing behind Will and grabbed his shoulders massaging them quickly before agreeing and heading to the bathroom.

"Thanks for staying last night Chad. I … I mean we really appreciate it." Chad smiled.

"Hey no problem, man. Anytime. I've got to get to the club and take care of a few things. I'm glad I could be here for you guys. You two are my best friends. Make sure you keep my updated about anything OK. Tell Sonny I will see him later OK? Remember to call me! Anything at any time no matter how big or small." Chad stood up and gathered his keys and cell phone in this hand and pulled on his leather jacket. He patted Will on the shoulder and made his way out of the apartment.

No long after Chad had left Roman knocked on the door and entered the apartment. He made his way over to Will who was still sitting at the kitchen table staring into space. He hugged his Grandson tightly and advised him of the plan of action. Roman was going to take the boys over to Marlenas in a effort to avoid Sami turning up the apartment and cottoning onto what has happening and also, he knew that Will probably really need her support right now. Sonny now showered, changed and ready to go came into the kitchen and saw the two others sitting at the table deep in conversation. He managed to overhear the tail end of what they were talking about.

"….so they might not even be in Canada, Will. It's something we have to be prepared for … Oh, Sonny! Hey" Roman said as he saw Sonny enter and take a seat next to Will. Sonny had a puzzled looked on his face.

"Hi, Roman. Uhh, so wait … they're not in Canada? What's going on?" Sonny asked.

"Well, Sonny. I was just telling Will that there's every possibility that the Canada scenario could very well be, well a set up, a diversionary tactic. Because we don't really know when the three of them absconded Salem they could very well be headed in the opposite direction" Sonny didn't like this possibility and he could sense Will didn't either. Roman went on. "However, right now it's all we have to go on so for now, it's where we are going to focus our direct attention. My sources have advised my though, that last week Arianna had in fact been issued a passport. I managed to make some calls and have now had her passport canceled as it has been obtained illegally, with your forged signature that is." Will and Sonny were glad to hear this.

"OK, so .. that means that wherever they are right now … they can no longer leave the country, or Canada right? They're stuck where ever they are?" Will asked as he tried to process this new information.

"That's right, Will. Guys, this is a good thing OK. Trust me. Now, we have to get going. Sami could turn up at any time. Will, I spoke to Marlena this morning. She knows everything and is expecting us" Roman stood up and ushered the boys up out of their chairs.

Leaving and locking up the apartment they made their way to Romans unmarked police car. No need to attract unwanted attention right now. Will sat with Sonny in the back of the car and the two held onto each other's hand tightly. Not too much longer they found themselves walking down the hallway of Marlenas apartment complex and stopped at her door.

"You ready boys?" Roman asked as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Will simply moved past Roman and burst through the doors without knocking. Fortunately the door wasn't locked otherwise he would have walked straight into it face first adding a broken nose to his list of problems. Marlena was standing next to the fireplace and was startled when she heard the door swing open forcefully but as she saw Will running towards her shaking his head her arms flew open. As their hugs met Will had the wind knocked out of him. Marlena simply gasped as she said his name.

"OH WILL! My Will! I'm so sorry! Are you OK? Shhh. Shhh. There there, sweetheart. Shhh" Marlenas tear soaked eyes looked up to the light fixture on the ceiling. She had to fight hard to keep them from rolling down her cheeks in an effort to be strong and supportive for Will. She gently stroked his head as he cried hard and uncontrollably on her shoulder. Looking down and across to Roman and Sonny she sensed that Sonny could probably do with a bit of comfort too. She spoke his name quietly and summoned him across the room with her hand. Sonny felt this throat start to ache as he tried to keep his emotions in check and made his way across to join the hug. The three of them stood there hugging for a few mintues and Will slowly started to calm down.

The four of them sat on Marlenas sofa to discuss things. As the subject of Sami was brought up by Marlena Roman told her that under his advice she was still un aware of what the situation was.

"That's probably for the best. If Sami were to find out god only knows how much worse things could get…" Marlena said as she was cut short by a voice coming from the front entrance door of her apartment.

"Find out about what? What's going on!?" Sami walked into the apartment looking clearly unimpressed. 'Oh shit!' Sonny and Will both thought in unison …


	14. Chapter 14

"Samantha!" Marlena screeched out, not sure what to say next. "What are you doing here?" Sami twisted her face as she walked into Marlenas apartment and looked at Will with a disappointed look.

"Well, I was meant to see these two and little Ari late this morning but when I showed up no one was home. What gives guys? Why weren't you home to meet me? What's all this cloak and dagger that I'm sensing?!" Sami replied as she slung her handbag over her shoulder and stood to face Will and Sonny with one hand on her hip. The boys both looked to one another for help and then to Roman.

"Uhhh. Sami. Oh god, OK look". Roman interjected as he turned on his heel and walked across to the fireplace resting his hand on the mantel. He knew if there was a time when Sami would have to find out about all this it looked like it was going to be now. Sami looked at her father, then her mother and then back to the boys. Clearly starting to worry and now feeling just a little ticked off that she's been kept in the dark about something she took a seat and stared vacantly at everybody in the room.

"OK. I'm waiting…." She said, her tone now clearly frustrated. Will stood up and walked over to the window leaning against the window ledge and started to sweat a little. The skies outside were starting to darken with a deep blue haze. Of course Will wanted his mom to know what was happening. He didn't want to keep her in the dark on purpose. It was her possible – no – her guaranteed reaction that he was worried about.

"Mr Bra .. Roman, are you sure now is the time?" Sonny managed to get out as he stood up and walked across to Roman.

"Sonny!? What? OK, one of you better tell me what's going on or I swear to god I …" Sami was cut short by Will who had spun around with his hands on his hips and his head cocked down toward the floor.

"Ari's gone mom! Gabi and Nick have taken her. They've run away with her. We didn't tell you coz'…. Well they disappeared sometime yesterday. Grandpa … can you ….I can't ….?" Will was shaking his head and couldn't piece together his thoughts enough to explain everything that had taken place up until this point. True to form Sami was up and out of her chair and manically making a beeline to Will but changed course to her father when Will asked Roman to help him tell her.

"Dad? What's he talking about? Where is the baby?!" Roman grabbed Sami by her upper arms gently but firmly in an effort to calm her down. Marlena decided to take a back seat and made her way over to where Will and Sonny were standing.

Roman spent the next several minutes explaining exactly what had happened – at least what they thought had happened, so far. Will and Sonny stood next to Marlena nervously. Will was still sweating and his Grandma was trying to calm him by whispering to him quietly and rubbing his back. Sonny was too nervous to look in Samis direction as he knew last thing that this situation needed was Samantha Brady going off her head.

Roman summed up his outline of events with the link between Sonnys club being robbed and Nick being positively identified as the intruder. Sami spun around toward Marlena and the boys. She was about to shoot her mouth off at them for not telling her and give Marlena a good piece of her mind too but when she made contact with Wills eyes and was about to open her mouth she stopped herself. All she could see was her heartbroken and frightened Son. His blue eyes floating on a small pool of lingering tears. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him so tight he couldn't breathe. This was not what Will was expecting and he found himself confused. Confused and struggling for air. Sonny smiled slightly at this gesture as he was relieved she had decided to take this approach. Sami was managing to keep her tears at bay purely by the anger that was boiling up inside. At the moment Romans phone started to ring and he answered it.

"We're gonna fix this Will, I promise! We're gonna get your little girl back! Right, Dad? Dad?" Sami released Will who now started to take air back into his lungs. Roman was clearly in a very intense and important call. He looked at the others and held his hand over the mouth piece of his phone.

"I've got to take this … I'll be right back" His voice determined and stern.

Roman exited the apartment quickly and Marlena, signaling Sami and the boys to take a seat on the couch left for the kitchen to make some tea.

"Mom I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away. This all happened so quickly and Sonny called Grandpa Roman immediately. He uhh … he kinda advised us not to tell you straight away." Will raised one eyebrow and looked apologetic. Sami smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's OK, Will! That little bitch! That bastard! How could they do this….She just …" Sami was again cut off, by Sonny this time.

"Sami .. we know, we know OK! That kind of talk is not going to help anything right now" His expression was almost teacher to student like. Sami closed her mouth immediately like a threatened clam on the seabed, nodded in agreement and looked at the coffee table where Marlena had reentered with a tray of cups full of tea. 'Wow, that worked!' Thought Sonny to himself. Marlena raised her eyes in astonishment and a sense of pride in Sonny, thinking the exact same thing. Will looked over to Sonny with a look of 'Oh my god did you basically just tell my mother to zip it?'. There was silence in the room for about ten seconds and then Sami continued on.

"You're right, Sonny. Sorry, Will. So they can't exactly leave the country .. or Canada or wherever they are now because Ari no longer has a passport right? That's good. It's a start. Let me call EJ right away!" Will eyes widened like dinner plates and began shaking his head. "What, Will!? It's EJ! He can help!" Roman, hearing this barged quickly back into the apartment.

"NO! NO EJ! Sami, do not call him! Do you hear me?! No god damn Di Mera interventions here" Roman focused his attention to Sonny and Will. "You two … we have something! Oh boy do we have something. Roman made his way over to where everyone was sitting and took a seat next to Will.

"The Canadian Border Control have been working around the clock analyzing check point CCTV footage to identify all vehicles that have passed through within the last 48 hours. They have positively identified Nick in a vehicle with untraceable plates with what seems to be a young woman matching Gabis description and what looks like a car seat with an infant in the back seat passing through late yesterday afternoon. So that means they must have left at approximately midday if my calculations are correct. Does that sound right? Timing I mean?" Roman asked. He was now smiling a little.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Yesterday morning I had class and Sonny was at the club all morning from about 8am. I Went straight there after my lectures and met Sonny for lunch and and that's when Justin called us after midday to tell us Mom had been released and we went straight to the Di Mera mansion from there. I sent a text to Gabi and she replied saying that Ari was asleep so we decided to leave her there sleeping. She hasn't been sleeping well lately so we thought that would be for the best". Will said to Roman a little confused about this large smile Roman had planted on his face and wishing they hadn't left Ari sleeping at home. "What's with the smile … is there more?" Roman went on.

"Oh yes, there's more!" Roman clasped his hands tightly. "My 2IC received an anonymous and untraceable call from a young man about thirty minutes ago. Now, this man told my 2IC that he was the accomplice in the burglary of the club. He said that Nick had promised him a large chunk of the proceeds made from the robbery and also made a promise of more financial rewards in the coming weeks. Foolishly it seems that Nick, who clearly isn't as smart as he thinks he is made the mistake of telling his anonymous caller about his plans to take his wife and 'his' daughter out of the country via Canada and then fly overseas. The caller went on to say that Nick had planned to take Gabi and Arianna next week, not yesterday. The young man told my 2IC that he was to meet Nick at his apartment yesterday afternoon to debrief about the robbery as they had had no face to face contact since that night and get further details on his cut of the money from the club and details about the other financial arrangement Nick had promised. When he turned up at Nicks apartment he saw through the windows it as pretty much empty. He put two and two together and realized that he had been double crossed by Nick and was clearly not getting anything for his efforts. Now, this is the best part. Nick, the not so smart idiot made one BIG mistake" Everyone was looking at Roman in shock and desperate for more information. "At the beginning of all of this Nick told the man where they would be laying low for a day in Canada before they were going to try make a run for it through the airport. Later in the week the man asked Nick again where he would be lying low in Canada should he need to contact him and Nick responded that he didn't need to know that and would have already been compensated by the time that would eventuate. Nick clearly, in his haste of planning forgot that he had already told the accomplice where he was going to be earlier on. This put the accomplice on edge and he started to not trust him. The man said that he would not let Nick get away with trying to rip him off so decided to turn the tables and turn him in. Then he hung up". Everyone was speechless. Except for Sami.

"So where are they! And where ever that is are they there now?!" Sami began to move in her seat awkwardly. Will and Sonny had still yet to pick their jaws up off the floor and Marlena had just managed to pick hers up.

"Yes, Roman! Where!?" She asked.

"OK. The man said that they would be staying at the Benson Motor Inn in Sault Ste. Marie which is just off the I75 across the border. We have our team heading there now via helicopter and the Canadian Police are closing in on the motel. They've been advised to keep their presence unseen until we get there." Roman looked happily at Will and Sonny who were both still struggling to take this information in. Will finally picked his mouth up off the floor.

"WE?" He asked, loudly.

"Yes, we! You, Sonny, myself and my team. There is a car waiting. We've been cleared to fly across the border by the authorities on both sides of the line. Let's go!" Roman stood up and attempted to motion the boys towards the door.

"Just you? What about us? We're coming too!" Sami yelled as she grabbed Marlena by her coat arm and tried to yank her across the living room. Marlena jolted and looked at Roman.

"No, Sami! Just us. Stay here with your mother! I will call you as soon as I can! NO BUTS!" Roman made for the door. Will and Sonny stood looking at each other and after a brief and rushed hug of hope they joined Roman and made there way out of the apartment.

"Marlena! Do not let Sami call EJ! I mean it!" Roman barked from the hallway.

"Got it!" Marlena yelled back grabbing onto and pulling at Samis handbag strap as Sami tried to follow the three of them out of the apartment. "SIT … DOWN … NOW, Sami!" She ordered. Sami looked frustrated but complied.

"I love you Will!" She yelled toward the hallway. But Will Sonny and Roman were already half way out of the apartment complex and couldn't hear her.

Half an hour later Roman, a team of tall, built looking policemen and Roman were inside a helicopter waiting to take off. Neither Will nor Sonny had really had time to take all of this in. They had been swept up by a tornado of information in such a small amount of time. Now Will was about to be swept up off the ground in a helicopter but yet, his fear of flying hadn't even come to the forefront of his mind. They were all wearing head sets so they could all communicate with each other over the roar of the chopper engine. Sonnys logic started to catch up on him

"Roman .. Roman!?" He yelled into the microphone on his head set.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"What if they're not there? What if they've already left?" Will didn't even think about that and now started to feel false hope creep up on him.

"Sonny, this is all we have to go on. It's going to be OK. I've just got a feeling OK?" Roman smiled back at the boys. The helicopter engine started to spool up and they all found themselves having to yell louder to one another to be heard. Will now chimed in.

"But you said that they guy said that Nick and Gabi were planning to leave next week? Why did they move their plans forward?" No one had asked that when Roman had told them about the anonymous phone caller.

"I don't know Will. Something must have spooked him? Sonny, you said you saw him in the square that day and it appears you were the last one to see him. Was there anything else about that conversation that makes you think twice now?" Sonny looked to Will and tried to remember what happened. He started to recall how he had outright blown up at Nick and told him he 'knew what he and Gabi had done in their home' and how he advised them to 'stay the hell away from us'. He started to deflate and a pained expression covered his face. Will, looking at Sonny saw his expression change.

"What Sonny? What is it?" Will rested his hand on Sonnys knee. Sonny put his hand to his face.

"Oh My God! This is all my fault! Will, I'm so sorry! I told Nick to stay away from us. That I knew what he and Gabi did. I got really savage with him. In fact I was pointing him in the face". Sonny felt terrible. Could it be him that had spooked Nick and encouraged him to bring forward his plans? A voice came through the headphones.

"Sonny, No! It's not your fault. This was going to happen no matter what. Look at it this way. If it was what you said to Nick that spooked him this might not have happened as early as it did – the anonymous caller wouldn't have realized that he was being ripped off when he did and he might not of made that call! If anything, you've done us all a favor. OK? Sonny?" Roman turned back to look at Will hugging Sonny.

"Babe! Look at me!" Will grabbed Sonnys face and gripped it firmly. "This is NOT your fault! None of it!" It was getting hard to hear Will through the microphone as the chopper was now fully fledged in flight and heading north. Sonny smiled and closed his eyes, signaling to Will he heard him and understood. He still felt like he might be a little bit to blame but he knew Will needed him to be strong right now. Strong for Will. Sonny leaned into Will and suddenly realized something.

"Will? WILL! WILL!" Will looked over to Sonny, only just being able to hear Sonny calling his name over the racket of noise that was surrounding them.

"What is it Sonny?" He yelled into the microphone.

'You're flying! My boy is flying! High!" Sonny managed a little smile and shifted his eyes from Will to the window. Will looked in the opposite direction and out the window. It was getting dark and he couldn't make out much from outside the window. He was grateful about that.

"No I'm not. Not flying. Not me. Nope. Uh uh." He affirmed defiantly as he looked back to Sonny. "Lets go and get our little girl, Sonny! That's all I'm thinking about right now!" He kissed Sonny on the cheek somewhat awkwardly as the microphones and headsets got in the way a little. Sonny beamed a warm smile back in his direction and nodded.

Will with one hand clasping onto his seat for dear life, with his other hand clasped onto Sonnys, his dear love. Roman continued to make hand gestures to the pilot pointing here, there and everywhere and carrying on a conversation that they couldn't really hear. Occasionally he looked backward to the delicate freight in the back that was Will and Sonny.

The helicopter flight was a little longer than they had expected. Thankfully that awful storm that had fallen upon Salem the night before wasn't chasing them making it turbulent. All the while thought they were both wondering. Were they about to get their Ari back? Was this nightmare about to be over? They both felt surges of hope running through their veins albeit tainted with doubt and uncertainty.

At the same time the helicopter switched from US to Canadian airspace, on the ground a series of quiet, unmarked Police vehicles closed in on and around the Benson Motor Inn in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario - like stealthy sharks circling their prey…


	15. Chapter 14A

**_Just a quick note!_**

_Thanks so much to all of you that are enjoying this story! It's still the first story I've ever written and I've managed to surprise myself as I was always crap at things like essays etc. I'm planning on keeping this story running for quite a while yet but this particular arc of my story will come to a close soon and will move into new situations. Will be happy but not giving anything away. Be sure to suggest this story to others! I need all the encouragement I can get! Take care! X_


	16. Chapter 16

The helicopter landed in an empty section of a disused Car Junk Yard not far from the Benson Motor Inn. It was abnormally dark out now and was beginning to drizzle in the silent air of the small Canadian town. Will and Sonny were taken off the chopper along with Roman and put in a car. They were freaking out but Roman was managing to keep them fairly calm with his direct, calm and take control demeanor. As they sat in the back of the police car and were driven to the location where Gabi and Nick were believed to be hiding with Arianna. Usually in this type of situation Will and Sonny would have been kept at a considerable distance from the motel. If Roman wasn't Wills Grandpa this might have been the case. This case was different. Sonny and Wills stomachs began to do somersaults as they approached the area. They were still riddled with doubt that Gabi, Nick and Arianna wouldn't be there any longer and this had all been for nothing.

They were nervously trying to comfort and encourage each other – Will holding onto Sonnys knee for dear life and Sonny with his arm around Wills shoulder. Then they heard a transmission come over across the police communications radio inside the car.

_B73 comms to A32. Suspects confirmed. Suspects in the building. Male 1 - approx mid to late 20's, female 1 – approx early 20's, infant 1. Undercover female agent entered motel reception disguised as customer for outward appearances and when satisfied her cover would not be blown identified herself as law enforcement. Explained situation. Made enquiries. Motel reception CCTV requested of guest check in and positive ID made by officer who had photos for comparison. It is confirmed guests checked into room 7. Surveillance of room from outpost confirms activity in room through semi-drawn blinds. Awaiting further instruction. Over. _

Will and Sonny looked to one another with eyes raised and then to Roman sitting in the front. Will tapped the headrest of Romans seat.

"Grandpa!? It's them?!" Will was silenced by Roman who raised his hand in an effort to hush Will. Will looked annoyed and looked across to Sonny. Sonny didn't break eye contact from Roman and continued to wait expectantly.

_A32 to B73 … Copy. Repeat Copy. Vehicle with Salem, US Police Commissioner Brady and childs father … ahh … childs parents ... are arriving now. Hold positions. _

Sonnys eyes widened at this comment. He wasn't exactly Arianna father – so to say, but he was as good as just that – he wondered how the Officer responding across the radio even knew that. 'Must have been Roman' he thought. That made him feel a little warm inside and he tightened his hold around Wills shoulders. Will noticed too the comment too.

The car came to a halt across the road from the motel away from street lamps. Will looked at the surroundings outside the window of the back seat. It was dark out, but he could make out at least five unmarked police cars parked strategically around the motel all awaiting further instruction. From the corner of his vision he saw some movement in the shadows behind the Motel reception office to the right as a police officer stood holding his hand to his ear clearly taking instructions. 'Wow, this is full on' he thought to himself. There was a tap at the window which startled all the occupants of the car. Noticing it was another officer Roman got out of the car and advised Will and Sonny to stay put.

They sat there nervously for what felt like an eternity. A dark figure snuck quietly but quickly from behind the car they were sitting in and took cover in front of a ground level power transformer. They then saw Roman move away from the car and join another officer who was crouching down behind a parked car. Moments later another transmission was heard over the radio.

_Initiate extraction. Repeat. Initiate extraction. All units be aware._

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. From their restricted vantage point Will and Sonny could hear snippets of a deep and strong voice projecting from a mega phone from their side of the road in the direction of the Motel. With the sheer volume of the demands coupled with a lot of echoing the only parts they were able to hear or decipher were _'Nicholas Fallon …. Out … hands up .. Gabriella Hernandez … exit … room … child … one minute … coming in … repeat … in'. _

Although what they heard was choppy, incomplete and seemed to reverberate and repeat it was pretty clear they were demanding Nick and Gabi out of the motel room, to surrender and if they didn't within one minute they were going to storm the motel room. Will and Sonny were struggling over one another to see outside the car and what was happening across the street at the Motel.

They could just make out the door opening about forty seconds after the echoing demands had been made. Nick popped his head out of the door waving his fist and yelling something back to the offices only to shut to door again. The boys couldn't hear what Nick had said. Will noticed several officers edge closer toward to motel – even some officers he hadn't notice earlier. Things started to intensify really quickly. More echoing bellowed across the mega phone and again, only snippets could be heard by Will and Sonny in the police car. _This … last … chance … surrender … coming … in … surrender …'._

The door to the motel room swung open again this time in full force and Nick exited the room and stood under the bright porch light of the door. He was yelling and screaming, his body language, gestures and movements clearly aggressive. He was pacing side to side nervously, yelling and looking out toward the street. The last thing Will and Sonny heard actually came from Nick himself. He yelled so loud it managed to travel across from the motel and they heard it in the car.

"FUCK YOU!" Nick screamed as he looked outward into the street. The lack of street lighting and the bright porch light directly above him made it hard for his eyes to adjust to whatever was out there in front of him. He then darted his head to his left quickly as he noticed the up until then hidden officer approach from his hiding point behind the motel reception office. The officer was now a mere ten meters from Nick. The other stealthy officers were still holding their positions. Nick, seeing the officer approaching him went into a frenzy and raised a large kitchen knife in the air, left the door step and headed for the officer with clear intent. Nick was unaware that the officer was in fact armed.

Will and Sonny were basically climbing over each other inside to car to see what was happening when they a loud gun shot. Then it seemed, all hell broke loose.

Officers ran toward to motel. Two, Five, Eleven of them! More! How many officers were there?!

"SONNY! What the hell was that!?" Will grabbed Sonny by the arm forcefully. "Where's Ari"!? He shrieked frantically.

Sonny was just as frightened as Will and couldn't provide him with any answers. Roman was nowhere to be seen at this point. The officer who had remained in the car with the boys was clearly agitated and wanting to get out of the car but he was under strict instruction to stay with them and keep them safe. They simply had to sit there and wait. Spectators of their own worst nightmare.

Sonny was now looking directly out of his side of the police car. Will still trying to focus on the door of the motel in the other direction saw something out of the corner of his vision to his left. He saw what looked like a woman emerging from the rear of the motel holding a car seat trying to sneak away from the motel into the darkness of the night. This area didn't seem to have as much police presence. His expression turned to desperation as he clawed and scratched at the door handle trying to get out of the car. He knew it was Gabi. There was no doubt. Several seconds later Sonny felt a cold breeze blow into the car and turning to face Will noticed that he was gone. He immediately jumped out of Wills now open door screaming after him.

"WILL! WILL NO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? SHIT! WILL! ST…" Slam! Sonny was knocked down and tackled by the officer from inside the car who had himself jumped out in an attempt to stop the two of them. Will was too fast for both of them. Sonny came crashing down to the pavement and the officer held him down forcefully.

"Stop right there, Son. Stop! You can't go over there!" The officer barked into Sonnys ear. Sonny felt a rush of pain as his chin scraped the concrete hard.

"Get off me! Get the fuck of me!" Sonny repeated over and over, loudly. Roman from a distance now heard the commotion from the area of the car where he had left Will and Sonny and made his way across at speed. The officer continued to wrestle with Sonny until Sonny was now unable to move under his heavy weight. "Will …" He managed to whisper out. But he was no longer able to see Will throught the darkness or what direction he had gone.

"Gabi! Stop! STOP!" Will huffed out as he caught up to Gabi. He was a good runner and she was no match for him. Had he not seen her bolt however, there was every chance that she may have been able to slip away with all the commotion that was going on in the area that surrounded Nick. He raised his hands to Gabi and begged. "Gabi! Stop! Please! Give her to me. Gabi! Give her to me! What have you done?" Will couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth. All he could hear was static and all he could focus on was little Ari in her car seat. Gabi stopped in her tracks as she was cornered between a wall and a large dumpster. She was shaking and mad. She had a look of fear on her face but her face looked different. Not like Gabi anymore. Like a caught fugitive desperate for escape.

"Get away from me Will! Damn you to hell! Get away!" She was frazzled and unreasonable. "Why couldn't have you just stayed the hell away from us! She is ours! Mine and Nicks! You have Sonny! Back off! I'm warning you …". Will still heard nothing but static and he could now feel his heart beating fast and furious in his throat.

The static soon died down as now all he could hear was Arianna crying in her car seat. Instinctively he made his way towards Gabi and Arianna. "Stop you … you faggot! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gabi demanded as she pulled out a knife from her jeans pocket. Not a large kitchen knife but a very, very sharp one that she had grabbed from the motel kitchen after Nick had told her to leg it out the back window of the motel bathroom. That stopped Will in his tracks. 'Faggot? That sounded familiar – the shock of hearing this from Gabis own mouth froze him but only for a split second. The sound of his frightened daughter crying and screaming forged him to carry on and he approached Gabi again, fearless. To his surprise Gabi lashed out at him with the knife as she set down the car seat next to the dumpster. He managed to grab her now free arm and yanked it hardly as he tried to fight the knife out of her other. In the scuffle she managed to slice Will with the knife against the side of his neck but that was as far as she got. Clearly no match for Wills strength he managed to wrestle to knife out of her hands and threw it behind him. They struggled and swore at each other for a few seconds and before Gabi was able to make a run for it Will shoved her hard against the wall. She slammed against it back first and was knocked out cold. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

Sonny told Roman that Will had run off in the direction to the left of the motel. He had now basically been thrown back into the police car and was locked in. Roman headed towards the direction Sonny had indicated. The action at the doorstep of the motel room was being to die down a little when another gunshot could be heard in the background.

Roman yelled and yelled for Will as he neared the dumpster. Unable to see any further into the surrounding area he came to a stop frustrated and now fearful. "Shit, Will!" he uttered out as he picked up his portable radio.

"Grandpa" He heard coming from his right across the dumpster. He rounded it and found Will sitting on the ground holding Arianna in his arms tightly but carefully trying to protect her from the rain. Gabi was still passed out on the ground next to the wall that she had met her match with. Roman panicked as he knelt down taking off his blazer and covering Will and Ari with it to shield them from the still drizzling rain.

"Is she OK? Are you OK?" Roman asked as he surveyed the two. He moved his gaze over to Gabi still lying on the ground and made his way over to her. He checked for a pulse. At the same time several hurried footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"She's alive" Will didn't hear Roman as he focused all his attention on his daughter. He hadn't even noticed the blood running down his neck and pooling on this shoulder. He Couldn't feel a thing. All he could feel was Ari in his arms. Safe. The approaching officers surrounded Gabi and attempted to awaken her as Roman picked up Will and Arianna and her car seat and left the area.

Sonny was thumping his fist against the car door and pleading with the officer to let him out.

"Please, just let me out! I have to find Will!" He furiously demanded.

"I can't do that, Sir! Please just be patient!" The officer replied as another transmission came over the in car radio.

_Confirmed fatality. Repeat fatality. Man down. B73 to A32 do you copy?_

Sonny went into a frenzy at hearing this.

"Oh my god, Will! You've got to let me out! LET ME THE FUCK OUT! LET ME OUT!" Sonny now felt like he was having an out of body experience but was brought back down to earth when he heard the next part of the radio call.

_Confirmed dead – suspect male – Nicholas Fallon. Suspect deceased. Female suspect and infant still missing._

Sonny couldn't believe his ears. Nick. Dead? Nick? Dead! He stopped scratching at the door handles and looked down between his knees into the darkness between him and the seat in front of him.

"Mr Kiriakis…" The officer in the front of the police car tried to get Sonnys attention.

"Huh?" Was all Sonny could reply.

"Sir, look…." The officer got Sonnys attention and directed his view out the front windshield. As Sonny looked up he through the rain tainted beam of the car headlights Roman approaching. Roman, with his arm around Will and Will carrying Arianna. _Click._ The officer had unlocked the door locks and before he was able to spin around to the back seat Sonny had already flung to door open and was running to Will.

The two didn't speak when they met at the front of the car. The spoke to each other purely with eye contact. Words weren't needed. They looked to each other then to Ari, then to each other again.

"Sonny, get will and the baby into the car" Roman  
advised as he turned and made his way to speak to another officer. Will and Sonny took their seats in the back of the police car.

"Commissioner, Nicholas Fallon has been fatally wounded. He aggressively approached and officer wielding a large knife and the officer took action accordingly. I heard over the coms the the female has also been apprehended thanks to your Grandson? She was injured?" The officer questioned Roman. Roman just sighed with exhaustion.

"She was knocked unconscious during a scuffle as William was trying to pry a small knife out of her hands. He was the one injured from what I have seen. She was just knocked out. She's been woken up and is now in cuffs". Roman looked back toward the car where Will, Sonny and the baby were.

"Understood, Sir. Well, looks like we better get your Grandson and his partner and child to the hospital to be looked over. Will you be staying here or going with them? We are happy to wrap everything up here if that's the case" The officer began to direct Roman towards the car in an effort to subtlety say he thought Roman should go with his Grandson. Roman smiled and joined the boys and Arianna in the car.

As Roman closed the door a now awake, water soaked, furious and unreasonable Gabi was being walked past to be put into another waiting police vehicle. She stared daggers into the car at Will and Sonny as she jumped about trying to free herself from the cops grip. Will and Sonny didn't even noticed her go by. They were both huddled into the back seat with Ari now back in her car seat between them. Warm, safe and protected by the two parents she would ever need to keep her from harm ever again.

On the drive to the hospital Will was informed that Nick had been shot dead. He was numb. He wasn't ready to process that. Nick was his cousin sure, well he used to be but ever since Nick was released from prison he wasn't Wills cousin anymore. He was a complete stranger. A hateful, blackmailing, homophobic and calculating stranger. All he needed right now was for Ari to be OK. Both Will and Sonny during the drive noticed that the other was covered in blood. Battle scars they both agreed.

"So, when we're done at the hospital you guys, we will be flying right back to the US. Shouldn't be too long as the weather is now breaking. Where would you like me to take you?" Asked Roman. Sonny looked down at Ari and then to Will.

"Take us to Grammy Marlenas .. if that's OK?" Will smiled sweetly at Sonny. That was where he wanted to go too, and Sonny called her 'Grammy'.

"When we get there, we might need a bit of time before we go in Grandpa. Mom is still probably going to be there …." Roman laughed, but agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Marlena was sitting on her couch fruitlessly trying to distract herself with patient paperwork when she got a call from Roman. He called her once Will, Sonny, Arianna and himself had touched down again on U.S soil. He advised her they would be arriving at her apartment in about thirty minutes and had told her as much as he could – or as much as was important anyhow. Arianna was safe back with Will and Sonny. He intentionally omitted the parts where Gabi was now under arrest and Nick was, well – dead! He would divulge that when they go to Marlenas. Since Roman and the boys had all left for the helicopter hours before, Marlena had managed to talk Sami down into some form of calmness and Sami had left her mothers to go back to the Di Mera Mansion to see E.J and get him caught up to speed with everything. She was under strict instruction not to let E.J get involved in any way. 'In ANY WAY' she heard her fathers voice bellow at her in her head. After some heated conversation between him and Sami, E.J agreed to take the side line. For now.

Once Marlena got the call from Roman she called her daughter who had, in time breaking record managed to make her way back to her mothers in about fifteen minutes. Once there they both sat in the living room hearing nothing but the clock on the mantel above the fireplace echo as it ticked. Silence. Not awkward silence though just quiet and empty silence. It was now about twenty five minutes since Roman had called. Marlena being and expert at keeping herself grounded and calm, on the side was a bag of nerves.

Sami was sitting across from Marlena, also a bunch of nerves but not as controlled as her mother. She had unconsciously picked up a rather priceless crystal ornament from one of the side tables next to the couch and was carelessly fidgeting with it. Sami, again true to form and not holding her pent up anger in began.

"I just can't believe all of this has happened! I mean … after all … everything … that bastard is not going to get away with it this time!" Up went the ornament in Samis hand as she made exaggerated gestures and waved it too and throw. Marlenas eyes fixated on the ornament.

"Ahh Sami, please be caref…" Sami cut her off and went on.

"Not to mention Gabi! What as she thinking!? She's a mother for Christ sakes!" Marlenas eyes still locked on the ornament. Backwards and forwards, side to side, up and down.

"Do NOT break that, Sami! That's very important to me! If you break that! …" Sami frowned at her mothers pleas.

"I'm not gonna break it, Mom! Jeez, it's only a piece of glass!" Sami replied somewhat angrily. Marlenas eyes widened as she tilted her head in Samis direction and had a brief flash back to a time not so long ago that she had slapped Kristen Di Mera across the face in full public view in the Horton Town Square. Of course, the circumstances for that were very different but admittedly she wondered if she had slapped Sami right now would it calm her down and save her precious ornament? Feeling a little guilty for the though she smiled kindly and in her best calm Psychologist's voice advised her to put it down. Carefully.

Sami rolled her eyes and in a display of defiant daughter taunting a bossy mother, placed it down on the side table where she found in.

"See! Safe and sound. Good god, mom!" Sami said then 'tsssking' her tongue as if she knew she were right all along. Unfortunately she wasn't looking at the table when she placed it down – right on the edge of table. '_Swooshhh…..clink…..SMASH'. _The heavy ornament slid off the table taking half of the table mat with it. Sami raised her hand to a mouth with a gasp and looked at her mother guiltily. Before Marlena had the opportunity to rip into Sami there was a knock at the door and it opened. In walked Roman followed by the boys and little Ari. Amazingly she was sound asleep in her car seat. Both Marlena and Sami forgot about the ornament immediately and ran to the door. After a series of hugs and 'ohhs and ahhs' into Aris car seat Marlena ushered them all into the living room.

Roman spent the next hour filling Sami and Marlena in on what had taken place. Will and Sonny filled in the blanks where Roman couldn't. Both of the ladies were on the edges of their seats. Once Roman told them of Nicks demise they were utterly speechless. They'd expected both him and Gabi to have been arrested. They hadn't banked on Nick winding up dead. Both of their reactions where what you could expected. Marlena felt a tinge of sadness but relief and Sami felt nothing but relief and no sadness.

"Are you two OK? How do you feel about all of this? About Nick?" Marlena asked Sonny and Will with genuine concern.

"How do they feel about it? Come on, are you serious?" Sami chided her mother in response. "Glad, I would hope! ….. Right Will?" Sami looked to Will for confirmation. Marlena closed her eyes in frustration.

"I don't feel anything right now, Mom. Just happy that we have her back and she is safe. I don't want to talk about it right now OK? Maybe tomorrow". Sami looked annoyed a little but at the same time understood. "Grandma, can we stay here the night with you? We don't really feel like going home tonight." Will asked as he looked down at sleeping Ari still in her car seat.

"MAY you stay here?" Marlena embellished the word 'may' as opposed to 'can' – as usual. "Of course! You don't even need to ask. But what about your things? Won't you need some clothes and what not? I can go to your apartment and grab some stuff if you like?" Will stopped Marlena and advised that Roman had already agreed to escort Sonny back to the apartment to gather up enough belongings to get them through the night away from their apartment. Sonny had suggested picking up the portable cot as well.

"Right, well let's get a move on Sonny so we can get you back here as soon as possible" Roman advised as he stood up and made his way to the door. Sonny rubbed Wills knee and upped himself from the couch and made is way to and out the door. A few seconds later Will had a small epiphany.

"Can you guys keep an eye on her for a sec" He motioned his hand to Ari as he bolted up and towards the door.

"She's not going anywhere, Will" Marlena replied jokingly as she and Sami swooned over the little bundle that was to be the next generation of their family. As she saw Will exit the apartment she glanced over at Sami. "Don't think I've forgotten about that ornament either young lady" Sami looked embarrassed and snorted out a little laugh.

Sonny and Roman had made it all the way down the hallway to the elevator when they heard Will yelling out behind them and catching up to them.

"Wait! Sonny! Grandpa could we just have a minute?" Roman smiled at Wills request.

"Sure, I'll see you in the lobby" He answered looking at Sonny and stepped into the now open elevator doors. Will and Sonny both watched as the doors close then refocused their attention to each other. They both looked completely exhausted. Wills clothes were dirtied with dirty but now dry muddied rain water. He was still sporting the bandage on his neck from where Gabi has sliced at him that he had put on when they landed back in Salem in the helicopter. Sonny in fact looked as grubby as Will but his bandage was on his grazed chin from when he had been tackled by the officer who'd tried to stop him running off after Will back at the Motel. They looked one another up and down and both agreed that they looked like crap. They even managed to smile at the fact.

"What's up Will? You Ok? I'll be right back I promise" Sonny said reassuringly to Will. Wills face saddened as he struggled to get words out of his mouth. "Hey, hey. What is it?" Sonny asked again.

Will simply threw his arms around Sonny and pulled him in close. Sonny could feel will tightly but gently digging his fingers into his back as if to make sure Sonny was really there and wasn't just an apparition. When he managed to pull his head back he was looking at Wills face he saw 'that' look again. Wills look. That 'I'm so sorry I put you through this. This is all my fault' look.

"Hey, don't even go there. I know what you're going to say and it's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not Aris, your Moms, your Grandpas or your Grandmas fault. But Will, it's especially NOT …. Your fault. OK?" Will was struggling to believe Sonny. He always felt like everything was his fault. Sonny noticed the look in Wills eyes and went on. "It's not your fault, Will! That's that last time I'm going to say it, alright?" Sonny took on the serious and matter of fact tone of voice approach now. Will felt his throat and ears start to ache and nodded that he understood.

Without warning Sonny then felt a pang of anxiety creep up on him. Suddenly his mind caught up with him. In an instant he'd wondered what would have happened if things had gone down differently. What if, somehow, Will was the one who got shot (again) and was the one lying dead in a body bag and Sonny hadn't managed to save him or protect him. He hadn't allowed any of these thoughts in up until now. There hadn't been time. Sonnys eyes started to wince as he struggled to shake these thoughts and he stood in front of Will looking sad and confused. At that moment he got a small glance of what it felt to be like Will. To constantly struggle with thoughts of 'what if' and 'why' and 'if only I hadn't ….'.

Will saw something change in Sonnys demeanor – like Sonny was fighting something. He grabbed onto Sonnys shoulder.

"Babe, what is it?" Will saw crystal clear tears form on the bottom lids of Sonnys eyes. He started to worry. Sonny looked away but didn't release his hold on Will. "Sonny?" Will pleaded as Sonny locked eye contact back to Will.

"I just … Will … if anything had happened to you … if you got hurt, or god forbid Ari got hurt, I … I don't know what I'd do … when you ran out of the cop car into the dark I was so … I was so damn scared, Will!" Sonnys voice has raised an octave higher and sounded desperate. "Then that guy knocked me down and I couldn't get to you … and I …" Sonnys voice was shaking. "What if I lost you, Will? I already nearly lost you once before … I couldn't go through that again …" Sonnys said as he bit his lip attempting not to let his tears roll down his cheeks. Will smiled at Sonny and ran his hands through Sonnys hair as he looked about Sonnys strikingly beautiful but worn out and tired looking face. "Why are you smiling?" He asked Will.

"That's what I ran out here to tell you! God, Sonny I feel the exact same way. But hey, we're OK now. OK? It's all OK now". They had reversed roles again and now Will was the one comforting Sonny and his fears.

They hugged tightly for a solid minute breathing each other in as if to reassure themselves that they were still there together, safe and unharmed. Undefeated. Which they were.

"Wow, now who's the voice of reason, huh?" Sonny joked as he rubbed his face making sure none of his tears had fallen. Not managing to keep his emotions in check this time around they had fallen and his hands were now a little wet. For some reason though, he felt good about that.

"I'm right here, Sonny. I'll always be here with you. I'll be with you here forever if you want me to" Will said sweetly. "I better get back to our girl. I'll see you soon OK?" Will said as he kissed a now smiling Sonny gently on his lips. As Will pulled away Sonny grabbed him by the scruff of his dirty hoodie and pulled him in again for one last hard kiss before they parted ways.

"OUCH!" He hissed out as Wills chin hit his with force. Wills eyes widened apologetically. "Worth the pain, trust me!" Sonny said in reply to Wills reaction. Will smiled then made his way back to Marlenas apartment all the while looking back over his shoulder at Sonny.

As the doors closed and Sonny felt gravity weaken as the elevator made its journey down to Roman waiting for him in the lobby something that Will had said was resonating in his head. _"I'll be here with you forever if you want me". _

When Sonny entered the lobby Roman was standing against a wall on a phone call. As soon as he had seen Sonny he politely ended the call and flipped his phone shut.

"What took you so long, kid? Everything good?" Roman asked.

"Yeah Mr … sorry, Roman, that's gonna take some getting used to. Yeah, everything is good. Was that call important? Did I interrupt?" Sonny smiled as he responded. Roman signaled that Sonny hadn't interrupted him.

"Good and no you didn't. As it happens, that was Rafe on the phone. He's with Gabi now. I don't know how with his condition and all, but he's managed to get himself down to the Salem lock up. She's refusing to see him though. He mentioned he'd like to see the two of you very soon. He said whenever you're both comfortable to do so, though. Actually. He asked me to clear it with you first … ahead of Will that is. He is worried Will has enough to deal with and thought you could make the decision when to see him for the both of you. How's that sound?" Roman opened the apartment complex doors and invited Sonny outside. Sonny looked a little surprised.

"Oh wow, OK yeah sure. Thanks Roman" They both made their way out and into the car.

Once standing outside their apartment door Sonny had a bit of trepidation about going in. Too much too soon? Memories of Gabi? He told himself that was silly and he and Roman went in.

Gathering up a the necessities such as toiletries, changes of clothes for all and Aris portable cot Sonny was leaving the bedroom when he saw his back pack sitting on the floor. He stopped and stared at it. Wills words again echoed in his mind. _"I'll be here with you forever if you want me". _

He bent down and picked up the back pack and sat on the edge of their bed. Unzipping a sort-of-hidden inside pocket located inside the back pack he pulled out a small black and grey box. He thought to himself. 'I really should have kept this box somewhere safer – as opposed to my back pack! Way to go Kiriakis!' Fortunately though, the box had remained safe.

"You ready, Sonny!?" Yelled Roman from the living room.

"One minute!" Replied Sonny from the bedroom.

He sat the back pack down on the floor and observed the box. He opened it gently and although he already knew what was inside he felt a tinge on anticipation. With all the doom and gloom that had surrounded him recently and with everything that had happened over the last few days he was somewhat taken aback to see what was inside. A set of two beautiful, shining gold rings.

He took the one out that he knew to be his, thumbed it gently and then slid it on making sure it still it fit. It did. Replacing it back in the box he sat and contemplated. Was now the right time? After what just happened? Really? Now? Sonny! Come on!? His mind was holding him back but his heart was telling him something different. Perhaps for once he should stop being so practical, reasonable and safe and just go with his hearts instinct. His gut instinct.

He pulled out the other ring and looked at it carefully. It was slightly and barely noticeable to the naked eye larger than his. He tried it on and it was loose. Was he sure it would fit? Of course he was!

A while back Will had told Sonny that he couldn't find his faux-mood ring. He had asked Sonny if he had seen it and Sonny had told him he hadn't and that it was ugly anyway. Total lie, but a good lie!

Little did Will know that Sonny had in fact taken the ring out of the bowl near the front door of their apartment where they kept their car keys some time ago and course he'd denied seeing it. He needed to know Wills ring measurements so the rings could be make perfectly. As he twirled the ring in his hand he laughed quietly at recalling that conversation. As he looked closer he could see the inscription on the inside that was identical to that of his ring he had just put back into the box. _'Véritable Amour Vrai'. _

He slipped the box back into the semi-hidden zipper compartment in his back pack along with a bunch of socks and made his way out into the living room with it over is back.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Sonny and Roman had returned to Marlenas apartment they found the living room empty. Sami had again left and returned home. Roman helped Sonny with the portable cot and said his goodbyes for the night advising him he'd be in touch some time tomorrow.

Sonny stood in the empty living room and wondered where Will was. He'd expected to see Will still waiting for him on the sofa with Ari, Sami and Marlena. He felt a small pang of anxiety twinge in his stomach but before panicking he saw Marlena enter the living room from the kitchen. He relaxed as he noticed her smiling across the room at him.

"Will fell asleep after Sami left so I told him to head to the guest bedroom and get some sleep. The baby is in the kitchen with me and we were waiting for you to get back" Marlena whispered across the room as she approached Sonny who was now dumping his bags down next to the sofa. "Stay away from that area there Sonny" she pointed to the area where her glass ornament had fallen off the table and smashed at the hands of her clumsy daughter. "The repercussions of Sami" She indicated pointing to the glass on the floor that she hadn't yet got around to cleaning up.

"Dare I ask?" Sonny questioned as he smiled and flopped down onto the couch feeling tired. Marlena laughed and took a seat down next to him.

"So … how are you doing? You must be tired?" She asked as she raised her knee up on the couch and slid it under herself trying to get comfortable. Sonny didn't need to respond. The mere glance he gave her gave her the answer she sought. "Sonny, I know it's late but there's something I need to say to you. We don't get to spend a lot of time together … you and I". Despite his tiredness Sonny didn't mind talking. It was Marlena after all and he had a lot of respect for this woman.

"Sure, Dr Evans. What's up?" He asked. She smiled at him admiringly.

"I just want to say, Sonny. Thank you. Thank you for being there with Will through everything" She tilted her head sideways a little.

"Oh yeah, sure of course. It was a really difficult night but I wouldn't have let him go through any of it without me" He replied.

"No, Sonny. I mean through all of it not just tonight. Are you aware of everything you've actually done for my Grandson over the past two years or so? How long has it been since you met again?" Marlena couldn't quite recall when Will and Sonny had actually entered each others lives.

"Yeah you're right. It's been about that long" He replied smiling. "Sometimes I can't quite believe what's happened over the course of the last couple of years. It really has been up and down. Of course you know that already" He responded raising his arm up slightly then resting it back down. "But Dr Evans, I can honestly say that there's nothing I would change. Not for the world". Marlena looked at him curiously.

"Really? Nothing at all?" She asked. Sonny shook his head and smiled back at her.

"May I speak freely?" He asked Wills Grandmother. She smiled in delight at his proper use of the English language.

"You MAY". She shuffled around the sofa to move a little closer to Sonny.

"When I met Will two years ago. I knew. Don't ask how but I did. I knew he was gay. I also knew that he wasn't ready to accept it. I mean he was still in a relationship with a girl and I certainly wasn't going to call him out on it. As time went on and we became friends I started to realize just how great of a person he was, ya know? I had such a crush on him but I knew at that point I could only ever be his friend. I tried to distract myself by going on dates with other guys and what not but at the end of the day I'd always think about Will. It was weird because I'd never felt like that about anyone before … do you know what I mean?" He asked as Marlena responded by nodding her head. "But at the same time he was, I don't know, unobtainable? Then we started working on that College website. Do you remember that? Well, we all know how that turned out! But we went through it together, ya know? Then with his break up with … Gabi" Sonnys face frowned as he uttered out her name. "I'm sure he must have been confiding in you at the time, and probably a lot" Sonny stated more than asked. Marlena nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he did" She smiled. Sonny went on.

"Then he started asking me questions about being gay and coming out. All I could do was be honest. I didn't want to pressure him in any way or force or push him into anything. I could just see in his eyes that he was really struggling with something inside and although I knew what it was I didn't say. I simply told him about my experiences. That was a hard night for me because he wanted to watch a movie that I had planned on seeing with someone I was going on a date with the next night. I could tell was a little disappointed but somehow that night we actually ended up watching that movie anyway and as soon as I went home I cancelled my date the next night. I never actually wanted to go anyway. I was still trying to distract myself. I never told Will that. You won't tell him will you?" Sonny asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Of course I won't, go on" Marlena encouraged. Finally she felt she was getting to know Sonny on another level. Sonny rolled his head about and continued.

"Well then there was the explosion where Jack was killed. Up until that Will and I had spent a lot of time together. We hadn't really talked about him asking me about coming out or being gay after that night. I was just trying to be a good friend but on the inside I felt myself falling for him and I felt inside that maybe he was falling for me too. Ya know, little looks, little moments. He hadn't come out to me or anyone at that point. But yeah, then that explosion happened. I couldn't find Will for hours and I was really starting to worry. My Dad even started to help me look for him. We eventually found him in one of the private seating areas next to the Square. Are you sure you want to hear all of this? Or has Will already told you?" Sonny asked, hesitantly.

"Please Sonny, go on. But only if you feel comfortable" Will hadn't told Marlena all details but from what he had told her she was starting to fill in some gaps. Sonny went on.

"Well, when we found him my Dad left us alone. Long story short. I was so happy he was OK and I … I kissed him genuinely thinking he would reciprocate but he pushed me away and we got into a massive fight about him not being gay or trying to not be gay and how I'd crossed a line and then he left. That really hurt and left me really confused, ya know? I'm usually so intuitive and all of a sudden felt like I had got everything wrong. Then the guy who I'd cancelled the date with started showing up again and .." Marlena cut him off.

"Brian? Yes, Will told me about him. I'm glad in the end he got the message" Marlena said. Sonny looked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, what I'm trying to say Dr Evans is …." She cut him off again.

"Sonny, please don't call me Dr Evans. This isn't a therapy session and you're not my patient. Call me Marlena. OK?" She instructed kindly. Sonny laughed a little.

"Roman asked me to stop calling him Mr Brady as well. I will get used it eventually I promise" He looked down at his backpack at the foot of the sofa.

"There's just so much that's happened. Even after that explosion" Sonny was starting to look even more tired than he had before and Marlena, not wanting to wear him out further asked him if he would like to wrap up the conversation.

"I know all the rest, Sonny. Nick and Gabis wedding. Everything that Nick did. You don't have to go on. Thank you for opening up to me, though" She now felt a little bad that perhaps she was being a little intrusive or at the very least wearing Sonny out even more. Sonny quashed her concerns and carried on.

"What I'm trying to say Marlena, is that after these last couple of years and with everything we've been through – and we've been through a lot … is that I love your Grandson more than I could ever put into words" He eyed up his backpack sitting on the floor in front of him again. "I should really be asking Lucas this but then again I don't know how that would go down" Sonny said as he lurched forward to pick up his backpack.

"Ask Lucas what?" Marlena asked.

Sonny picked up his backpack, riffled through it and pulled out the black and grey box. He was suddenly overcome with nerves and felt a little weak.

"I … "Sonny looked at Marlena intently. "I want to ask Will to marry me. I want to marry Will. Marlena. Will you give me your blessing? To ask him? I know I should ask Sami or Lucas but … right here right now … Will trusts you more than anyone in the whole world and it's you that I want to give … well … permission, blessing, approval …." Sonny started to stutter. He had expected Marlena to stop him in his tracks and provide a thousand reasons for him not to ask Will to marry him. He was surprised when she responded.

"Sonny. Yes! Oh my god, yes!" She sprung forward and hugged him tightly. Sonny was jolted and surprised.

"You don't think it's too soon? After tonight? Everything that's happened? I mean when I left with Roman earlier something happened inside my head and I just feel like sooner rather than later. Does that make sense? I'd planned for this a while ago. I even have rings" Sonny edged closer to Marlena hoping she could iron out his thoughts and opened the box to show her what was inside. Marlena was presented with two gold wedding bands and asked if she may take one out for a closer look.

_'Véritable Amour Vrai' –_ She saw inside the ring she picked up.

"That's French, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah it is" Sonny confirmed. "I wanted something that wasn't in English or Greek. Something different. So I opted for something in French. It means….." Marlena spoke over Sonny.

"True True Love. I know French quite well" Marlena placed the ring back in the box and handed it back to Sonny. "Sonny. You have my blessing". Sonnys tired face managed to crack a smile.

"I was going to ask him tonight" Sonny told Marlena. "It's not the right time, is it?" Sonny asked sadly.

"My dear boy, you will know when it's right. That could be now, tomorrow or a year from now. Clearly though Sonny, you've already thought this through" Marlena stood up and signaled for Sonny to follow her.

They assembled the portable cot in Marlenas room. She thought Will and Sonny could do with the piece and quiet.

Sonny entered the guest bedroom and saw Will sleeping soundly. He undressed and hopped into bed. He quietly watched Will as he slept. He loved him so much. He wasn't about to wake him up after what could only be described as one of the shittiest days that ever was – but tomorrow was a different story. As he slid under the covers an unconscious Will writhed around in the bed searching for Sonny to grasp on to and before Sonny had completely settled, sleeping Will had already locked on to him. He didn't mind though and was certainly not going to wait a year to ask Will to marry him and he wanted it to be special. His mind stated to race.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Will and Sonny woke up a little late. They walked out of the guest bedroom together and found Marlena and Arianna at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Instead of sitting down to join them they both swooned around the baby. Marlena laughed cheekily and offered to serve them up some coffee. She asked if they both slept well. Will said he did and Sonny just nodded. It took him a while to drift off. He lay in bed thinking of various ways and settings that he would ask Will to marry him. He hadn't managed to lock on to any sort of solid idea though. Eventually he succumbed to his exhaustion and fell asleep. Marlena slid a plate in front of each of them and instructed them to eat.

Once they were all done with breakfast and Sonny had headed off for a shower Marlena sat Will down.

"So, mister. I got a phone from your Grandfather this morning and he's going to try come by later today. He told me Rafe was going to be stopping in sometime before midday. You OK with that?" She asked. Will pursed his lips feeling a little uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly ready to see him but felt that he probably should.

"Yeah, I guess so. Did Grandpa say why he was coming over?" Will responded as he swished around the cold coffee dregs in the bottom of his mug. Marlena tried her best to sound supportive.

"Well, honey. I imagine he wants to see how Sonny, Arianna and you are doing after what happened. He'll probably want to apologize on behalf of his sister, too".

"FOR her, don't you mean?" He bit back quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound snappy" Will apologized as he shook his head and looked at up Marlena. She just smiled back.

"That's OK. Now. What are you plans for today?" Marlena started to clear up the table.

"Uhh. I don't know actually. I think we will just stay indoors today. Thanks for letting us stay here Grandma but we're going to be going home this afternoon. We've got to get back into some kind of normality." Will stood up with Ari in his arms lifting her closer to him and started to pat her on the back gently.

"You're welcome, my love. Anytime. I think it's good you're going home. Soldiering on, as it were" Marlena was proud of Will. "So, I was also speaking to Caroline earlier. She'd like to throw some kind of get together for the three of you over at the pub in a few days. I told her you might not be so keen so soon, but she sort of insisted." Marlena walked over to Will. "You go take a shower. I'll get this wee one settled because Rafe will be here before you know it". She outstretched her arms and took hold of the baby.

Will met Sonny in the hallway and conveyed what Marlena had told him in the kitchen. Before they parted they kissed each other. One peck. Two pecks. Electricity. Three pecks. Lusty eye contact. Four pecks. _Thud. _Will had pushed Sonny up against the wall and started kissing him ferociously. After about thirty seconds of this unexpected and certainly unplanned encounter Will released his lips from Sonnys and rested his forehead against his. He smiled as his hands slid downs Sonnys still wet chest from his shower and rested on the knot of the towel that Sonny had wrapped around himself. They both giggled a little.

"I needed that!" Will said as he caught his breath.

"Oh, man! Me too! I'd, ya know – totally join you in the shower if we weren't at Marlenas" Sonny did a double brow-raise. Will laughed out loud and turned to make his way to the bathroom. Sonny managed to spank his butt quickly before Will was too far away.

About half an hour later Will and Sonny were sitting on the couch playing with the baby when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get that" Marlena said as she hopped up from the sofa where she'd been reading up on some material about a patient she'd just started counselling. She opened the door and found Rafe and to her surprise Kate on the other side. Rafe being the determined individual that he was had forged on with his rehabilitation relentlessly and was now out of his wheelchair and walking around with the aid of just one crutch. She ushered them in and closed the door. Kates face lit up and she saw the boys and Ari just hanging out on the couch together. She flew past Marlena gracefully and knelt down in front of them on the couch exchanging hugs and pawing at the baby. Rafe smiled as Marlena turned back to him.

"They're expecting you. Please be kind. They've been through a lot." She wasn't one hundred percent sure what Rafe had planned on saying. She could tell by the look on his face that he came in peace, however.

"Sure, I don't want to upset them any more than they have been. May I?" He signaled as he pointed in their direction. She nodded and stepped into the background with her arms crossed.

"Kate? Coffee?" She asked and when Kate made eye contact with her she rolled hers in the direction of the kitchen. Kate complied with Wills approval uplifted Arianna and followed Marlena out of the living room.

Rafe slowly made his way over to a chair next to the sofa and sat down. Will and Sonny looked at Rafe expectantly, but not knowing what to expect. He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair and looked down. Will and Sonny looked at each other nervously and back to Rafe.

"Rafe?" Asked Sonny. Rafe raised his head and looked back at them. His eyes were starting to redden a little. He could only manage two words.

"I'm sorry". He said. The infliction in his voice made it sound like he felt responsible or perhaps he could have done something to stop Gabi and Nick.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Rafe. I mean that" Will responded kindly. "How were you to know it would go this far? How were any of us?"

"Thank you for saying that. Really. Thank you. There's no justification for what my sister has done. If only we'd seen it coming. If I'd seen it coming. I was so caught up with my rehabilitation. Remember when you came to see me that time Will? You asked if I'd noticed Gabi behaving abnormally." He sighed. "I know I said I didn't, but thinking back I don't even know if I'd have noticed if she was at the time or not. I just can't remember. All I know now though is that she has done what she's done. She's not the sister I thought I knew – not anymore. Something up in there has gone terribly wrong and that could have cost you both your lives. Hell, it even put the baby in danger. She put herself in danger and look what happened. Nick got killed". Rafe was trying to keep it together. It wasn't the easiest thing to do. To apologize to your once Son-In-Law for your sister kidnapping his baby and almost getting him and his partner killed not to mention what could have happened to the baby. He was doing the best that he could though and both Sonny and Will could see that. They harbored absolutely no resentment towards Rafe whatsoever.

Rafe went on to explain that Gabi was refusing to see him. To have any contact with her family at all in fact. He had been told though that she was not taking Nicks death well and her behavior whilst on remand was difficult to say the least. Her trial was set to begin on about two weeks and she was being charged with several different offences. Kidnapping (that charge fell a little in the 'grey area' as she was still Ariannas mother), Fraud for forging official government documents, absconding the police raid and attacking Will with a weapon with intent to harm, injure or kill. Will and Sonny struggled to take all of this in and Sonny began to shift awkwardly in his seat making eye contact with Will as if trying to communicate something to him with his mind but not trying to let Rafe notice. Unfortunately Sonny wasn't as discreet as he'd wanted to be and Rafe noticed he was uncomfortable.

"Sonny? Is there something wrong?" Rafe asked now a little concerned. Will looked at Sonny seeking permission to spill the beans. Sonny nodded in agreement and Will spoke up.

"Ah, Rafe. I don't know how you're going to feel about this. Uhhh …" Wills palms started to feel clammy and Sonny took his hand in his for support.

Will continued to tell Rafe about everything he and Sonny knew about Melanies kidnapping and how Gabi had orchestrated the whole thing. He informed him of Chads part in knowing about it and all about the agreement that Nick had forced Chad to sign. When Rafe asked why Chad had come forward with the information to Sonny now rather than sooner, Sonny told him that Chad had his reasons and they weren't at liberty to disclose them. That puzzled Rafe a little but he didn't press the issue.

"You're absolutely sure about this? 100%?" Rafe asked twice. They nodded. Rafe put his hand up to his face and stoked his chin. "What are you planning on doing with this information? Have you told anyone?" He asked.

"No, we haven't told anyone, Rafe. But – you have to understand. We can't keep it quiet any longer. Not after what's happened. We'll be telling my Grandpa Roman when we see him next. Until then though we won't be telling anyone and we ask that you do that same. We hope you … you understand?" Will asked. He felt terrible about hurting Rafe in this way. They did have a very strong bond from when his mother was married to Rafe and he was one of the more 'stable' and 'constant' father figures Will had ever had – next to his Grandpa Roman. The fact of the matter though was it wasn't Will or Sonny that was causing Rafe any grief. It was his sister. She had done all of this – and Rafe understood that.

"Of course. You have my word and as much as it pains me to say this when it's my own sister involved – you have my full support. Now, I love my sister. But she's sick. And again, I'm so sorry about everything she has put you both through". Rafe began to stand but seemed a little weak so Sonny jumped over and took Rafe by the arm to help him up.

"You're going now?" Sonny asked. Rafe nodded and looked towards to kitchen. "I'll go and get Kate" Sonny said as he left Will and Rafe on their own. Rafe hobbled over towards Will who was now standing up. He opened up his free arm and hugged Will.

"I love you, Will. You've always be just like a son to me. I hope you know that". Will was genuinely touched by Rafes support. He understood this had to be hard for him too.

Rafe and Kate said their goodbyes and left the apartment. Will and Arianna took their place back on the couch and Sonny went off the guest bedroom to make a quick call to Chad.

"Sonny, hey! How are you my man? Everything good?" Chad replied on the other end of the phone.

"Chad. Hey. Yeah things are OK. We're just ya know, taking some time to get everything calm again. We spent the night at Marlenas but we're going home soon. Do you think you could come over this evening? There's something that we need to talk about." Sonny replied as he started to pack up their things.

"Yeah sure. I should be able to get away from the Club by about seven. Does that work for you?" Chad asked. Sonny could hear the ding of the cash register and chattering voices in the background.

"Yes that's perfect. Things OK at the club?" Sonny wondered.

"Yep – things are going great. I've got a new security system installed. Top of the line. Just in case, ya know? Although I don't think we'll need to worry about that anymore with Nick, well. Jeez. I can't believe it. Can't say I'm sorry, though. Sorry – that probably sounded really cold." Chat wanted to retract his words but Sonny didn't chide him in anyway.

"Oh no! Don't be. Believe me when I say I'm glad that bastard won't be bothering us ever again! Look this is why I called. Will and I had to tell Rafe about Gabi and what happened to Melanie. Can we talk about that when you come over? We didn't mention why you have decided to come clean what with your … ya know? He's promised to keep it to himself and we believe him". Sonny felt a tiny tinge of guilt about speaking ill of the dead – but only a little. Chad wasn't too fussed about Rafe knowing either.

"Sure, bud. No problem. I'll see you tonight. Bye" Chad said and they both ended the call.

The rest of the day was pretty mundane. The boys spent a large chunk of the day with just them and Arianna. Roman had rescheduled his visit with the boys to later in the week due to some unforeseen circumstances to do with work but assured them he'd contact them regularly via telephone just to check in.

Later in the afternoon Marlena had helped the boys and Ari back into their apartment. She did a little bit of housekeeping and spent an hour or so with them before leaving them to their own devices. Arianna went to sleep at about six so the Sonny set her up in her crib in their bedroom.

Chad as agreed turned up at about seven and the three of them spent the next few hours having dinner, talking about what had happened and what they were going to do with Chads confession. Sonny had agreed to get his father on board for legal advice. Once they'd ironed everything out Chad tried to lighten to mood by telling jokes and behaving like a bit of a clown. Oddly enough his efforts paid off and now and then he had Will and Sonny both in stitches with laughter. They certainly needed it.

As the night drew to a close and Chad left they got ready for bed. Ari was still asleep in her crib next to Will and Sonnys bed. Sonny flicked off the light and snuggled down next to Will.

"Ya know, that was kinda hot earlier today….." he trailed off. Will laughed.

"I don't know what came over me!" Sonny continued as he gently stroked Will lying next to him. "Would it be wrong to say that I want you SO BAD right now?" Sonny asked Will quietly.

"Not wrong to say it, babe. Just wrong to act on it. Little one is right next to us!" Will replied.

"Totally agreed. We're gonna have to utilize they babysitters we have on tap soon – don't you think? Give us some time alone?" Sonny decided. They both laughed.

"You bet! I don't know how I have this feeling but Sonny, I really feel like things are going to turn around for us now. For the better" Will smiled as he relaxed his head against Sonnys chest and kissed it gently. "I love you so much" He breathed out quietly.

"I love you so much more" Sonny countered.

As Will drifted off Sonny formulated his plan.

Caroline was planning a get together at the pub. Everyone that mattered would be there. In just a few short days, Sonny was going to ask Will marry him. He felt the butterflies in his stomach surge. He knew though that it's what he wanted and it's what he'd always want.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Will and Sonny got up early. Will had to make an appearance at Salem U as he'd been avoiding his emails for several days – with good reason and get several extensions on some of his now overdue exams. He hoped his lecturers would be sympathetic to his situation. Sonny had decided that would be a good opportunity for him to get some things done also. He'd managed to persuade Will that either Lucas or Sami could take care of Ari for the day if it suited either of them. Seeing them was part of his major plan, anyway. He had to make sure that he would have their blessing about asking Will to marry him. Their opinions wouldn't change the outcome of the situation but he was going to do it right. He then planned to see Wills Grandma Caroline at the Brady Pub. It was there after all that he was planning to propose to Will. It would be a bit of a spectacle as it would be first in Salem. He also needed to see his father, Justin.

"So you think your lecturers are going to be OK with all the extensions you need, babe?" Sonny asked as he picked up his wallet and keys and Ariannas things. Arianna too. He'd got a text back from Lucas who'd agreed to take her for most of the day. 'Shit' he thought. He'd kind of hoped to hear back from Sami first but he was on the clock and didn't have time to muck around.

"Yeah, yeah – they'll be fine. I think one of them has a little bit of a crush on me anyway" Will smiled looking pleased with himself. Sonnys eyes widened and he looked at Will with a questioning look that was mixed with just a little bit of jealousy. Will thought that was cute and laughed again.

"Don't worry! SHE … yes that's right SHE, has no chance!" He assured Sonny as he approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonny looked at him and tilted his head towards Will with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"No? No chance at all?" Sonny replied jokingly. Will simply answered by kissing him. No verbal response required. Sonny smiled against Wills lips.

"What about you? You've got a lot to do at the Club today?" Will asked. Sonny had told him that he text Chad and told him to take the day off to get some rest. Small white lie. He just desperately needed a few hours to visit all the people he needed to see. Sonny gulped a little as he continued to fib.

"Yeah, Hmm. Uh huh. Lots to do. Chad needs the break and ya know – we need to get back to some kind of normal life don't you think?" Sonny hated lying to Will but again, it was just a wee white lie – and it would definitely pay off in the end. They walked each other to the parking lot of their building and said their goodbyes.

Once Sonny had locked Ari into her car seat he sat in the drivers seat and paused for a moment. What would he say to Lucas? How would he ask him for his blessing? Did he even need his blessing? Lucas hadn't always supported Will and Sonnys relationship. Certainly not at the beginning but he had to remind himself that Lucas had come a long way since he'd got together with Will – officially. Before he lets himself freak out completely he shook his head and started the car.

"So, Ari. Ready to go see your Grandpa Lucas? I'm not so much - but needs must" Sonny smiled as he looked around and saw Ari looking out the window at people walking past inquisitively whilst chewing on her little knuckles. He smiled and made his way to drop her off with Lucas.

Will was crossing the Square on his way to Salem U when he bumped into Abigail. They hadn't really had a chance to catch up properly since everything happened.

"Will!" She screeched as she ran up to him almost bowling him over with a gigantic hug.

"Abby! Hey! Oh my god how are you?" Will was really glad to see her.

"Don't worry about me! How are you? I heard about everything. I'm so sorry for what Gabi and Nick put you through. I just can't believe it!" She took him by the hand and led to a free table in the square. "So, tell me everything … if you want to, that is?" She asked hesitantly. Will just smiled and started from the beginning.

Sonny made a quick pit stop at the Club on his way to Lucas. Bursting through the doors with Ari in hand he saw Chad behind the bar.

"Hey, Son! What are you doing here?" Chad asked a little surprised to see him.

"No time! Will thinks I'm here for the next few hours and that you're off for the day. I need to you keep out of sight, just go spend time in the office doing the books or … or something. Can you manage that?" Sonny looked a little rushed.

"Ahhhh … I could" Chad teased "but not until you tell me why. What's up?"

"I have several people to see today and…" Sonny looked around the club and lowered his voice. "I'm dropping Ari off with Lucas then I've got to see Sami and my dad and then Caroline. It's important" Sonny smiled a little.

"Why? Enquiring mind wants to know" Chad asked again. Sonny looked around again as his smile got a little brighter.

"I need to speak to these people because I'm … well. You know how Caroline is going to throw that party for Will and I tomorrow evening?" Chad nodded. "Well, I'm going to propose to Will!" Sonny already knew Chad would be on board. Chad threw his hands up in the air gesturing loudly.

"Wow! Really? That's great! Sonny! Oh man!" Chad was thrilled. Sonny tried to calm him down but was also glad for his support.

"I know. Yeah, I'm really excited but nervous too! Anyway, I need for Will to think I'm here today whilst I go and see his parents and Grandma. Can you help me out?" Chad reassured Sonny.

"Sure, man. No problem. You said you needed to see your dad? Is it about …." Chad frowned a little and blinked his eyes. Sonny noticed and looked at him concerned.

"Ah, yeah about Gabi … hey … are you OK Chad? You seem a little …" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go man! I got this" Chad smiled back trying to distract Sonny. It worked and Sonny picked up Ari in her stroller and left the club. Chad didn't feel great at all. His head was throbbing with a dull ache and now and then he felt like someone was poking at his brain with a needle.

"So in a nutshell Abby, that's that" Will finished as Abby looked overwhelmed by the story she'd just heard. She shook her head.

"That's just so unbelievable. You think you know someone. I guess at the very least … she can't hurt you anymore? Not from jail and now that Nick is … dead … anyway … Sonny must have been really great thought it all?" She asked. Will smiled at the thought of Sonny and looked off into the distance.

"Ya know what Abby? I couldn't have got through any of it without him. He was so strong and supportive. It doesn't take a genius to see that he really loves Arianna" Wills smile was beaming into the air. Abby rested her hand on Wills arm.

"…and you too, Will" Will looked back at her.

"Yeah and me too, and I do too Abby. I love him so much. I can't imagine any kind of life without him. I don't want to either" They both smiled and Will felt a little embarrassed for being so honest. Abby could tell by his cheeks that were now a little red.

"Oh please, Will! Don't be bashful!" She slugged his arm hard with her fist. He winced playfully.

Sonny stood at Lucas's door nervously. He knocked as he heard Lucas run to the door. After a series of 'aww I missed you' and 'how's my little girl' comments in Aris direction Lucas asked Sonny inside.

"I can't stay long. BUT …" Sonny emphasized the 'but'. "There's something I need to talk to you about"

"I bet there is. Take a seat" Lucas said as he closed the door behind them.

It wasn't quite the conversation Sonny had planned. Roman had of course contacted Lucas and told him the bare minimum of what had happened that night. He needed to know more and asked Sonny what had happened in Canada demanding to know everything, from the beginning. Not seeing an out Sonny was forced to go over the story and was under strict instruction not to leave anything out. Once Sonny was finished Lucas spoke up.

"Well, listen Sonny. I just want to thank you for whatever part you have played in all of this. I know this was hard on you both but I also know Will couldn't have handled it without you" Lucas was genuine and Sonny saw this as his opportunity.

"Thanks for saying that. That's also, well …" he shuffled in his seat. "It's not exactly what I wanted to tell you…." Sonny looked nervous.

"Oh? There's more? Something else? What is it?" Lucas asked as he bounced Ari on his knee. Sonny went on.

"Well, Mr Horton. Through all of this it's made me realize something. I love your son more than I can explain and I don't ever want to be apart from him. I …" Sonny looked down at the cushion next to him on the sofa and in his mind was begging it to help. "I am going to ask your son to marry me and I want to ask you for your blessing …" Sonny felt the hair on his arms stand upright. He was hoping for the best but dreading what Lucas might say. Lucas stared at him for several seconds expressionless. Sonny was beginning to sense Lucas didn't approve and closed his eyes in disappointment. Moments later his fears were washed away.

"I guess you better stop calling me Mr Horton then, don't you think? It's a little formal for family?" It was then that Sonny noticed just how big the dimples in his cheeks were when he smiled.

"Ahh … sorry? Could you run that by me again?" Sonny asked needing confirmation.

"You heard me!" Lucas chuckled as he slapped Sonnys arm. "Welcome to the family, Sonny. I can't think of anyone I'd rather see with my son than you. I told you that at the hospital that night and I still mean it from the bottom of my heart. Come along way haven't I?" Lucas joked.

"I wasn't going to say but, yeah you sure have!" Sonny hugged Lucas and thanked him. He explained he had to see Sami and Caroline. He didn't mention that he had to see his father for obvious reasons.

Feeling amped he left Ari with Lucas and made his way to see Sami.

E.J heard Sami screaming from the living downstairs and rushed down. Upon bursting through the doors he found Sami engaged in a throw-about-the-room hug with Sonny. He looked confused.

"Bloody hell, Samantha! I thought someone was down here attacking you!" He bellowed out in relief. "May I ask what on earth is going on down here?" He walked into the room with his arms crossed. Sami without hesitation answered.

"Sonny is going to propose to Will! Tomorrow night! Isn't that great!?" Sami was totally over the moon.

"Congratulations, Sonny. That's wonderful news" E.J responded as his face turned stern. Samis smile was beginning to wrap around her entire head and Sonny was very relieved. This was all going according to plan until E.J spoke again.

"But Sonny? Forgive me and I don't mean to dampen your news but I do have tell you. You can't possibly marry William" E.J wasn't trying to be nasty but did have a point. Sonny looked confused.

Will walked into the office of Professor Davis. All of his lecturers had been happy so far with his needs for exam extensions and been given the phone number to call the police department should they have any questions about Wills recent attendance. Professor Davis was in her mid to late 40's and had a raging sense of humor. She was the one that Will thought had a crush on him.

"I'm sorry you've been through some hard times lately, Will. Your extension is granted for sure" Professor Davis said. She wasn't in fact, a predatory female trying to seduce students. Just a really nice lady who took the time to get to know the people she was trying to educate.

"What do you mean E.J?" Sami asked as she let go of Sonny and approached him. Sonny approached him too.

"E.J?" Sonny wasn't sure what E.J was talking about. E.J continued.

"Well, Sonny. That state that we live is doesn't employ same-sex marriage. How can you possibly expect to marry William?" he laid out in his flat, monotone English accent.

Sonny felt his stomach turn. How could he have forgotten about this one crucial fact? This one stupid piece of legislation. In all his haste and excitement he hadn't even thought of it.

When he jokingly asked Will to marry him around this time last year he knew it wasn't possible but now things were different and so much had happened. The fact that the law didn't approve of such a union hadn't factored into his thoughts or plans at all. He felt like he'd been hit over the head with a bat. He turned away from Sami and E.J and took a seat on an armchair and felt like crying.

"I … I didn't even think of that … how could I not think of that …" Sami sensed Sonnys despair and went to him to comfort him. She hugged him tightly and looked to E.J for an answer. E.J paced the room back and forth. Sonny couldn't manage to look up from the floor. Sami was about to speak when E.J got in first.

"Fancy a trip to New York?" He asked. Sami scowled.

"E.J! A little sensitivity if you wouldn't mind here ….." She pointed at Sonny flabbergasted. E.J laughed and took a seat across from them.

"What I mean, you two. That state we live in doesn't marry same-sex couples. It does, however recognize same-sex marriage performed in other states" Sami looked at E.J. "Nothing would make me happier, Sonny – than to make this happen for you and William. If you will let me?" He asked. Beginning to compute what E.J was saying Sonny managed to respond.

"You'd….you'd do that? For us?" He asked. Sami was beaming.

"I would. I will" E.J responded. Sonny jumped up and moved towards E.J.

"Thank you! My god! I can't believe this!" He motioned to hug E.J but stopped himself feeling it more appropriate to shake hand. E.J was having none of it and pulled Sonny into a brief but kind hug. He looked back at Sami.

"Looks like your son might be getting married before us, darling." E.J stated.

After a brief conversation Sonny mentioned that he had to see his father about some things and then Caroline about the party. He mentioned that he'd told a little white lie about saying where he would be today and Sami sensed he felt a little guilty about it. She advised him that she would take care of seeing Caroline about the party and that he should go see his father and then make his way to the club to keep himself busy. Sonny was grateful and left the Di Mera mansion.

Driving to see his father he was still mad at himself for not considering the fact that technically he wasn't even allowed to marry Will. Where they lived anyway. At least if they get married elsewhere it would be recognized legally when they returned home, that way he'd still have the right to have a say in what happens with Arianna now that her mother was in prison. He did after all feel responsible for this little girl as equally as a biological parent would.

'That's so fucking backward' he thought to himself and started to feel a little resentful about a law that he felt completely ostracized him just because of who he was.

Without wanting to get into a political argument inside his own head he turned on the radio and continued driving.

"Thank you so much, Professor Davis. I really appreciate this!" Will said to his lecturer as he stood up and walked out the door out of view.

"No problem, Will" her voice echoed. "You're a great guy Will and give my best to your boyfriend!" She said. He stopped on his toes.

"You knew Ms Davis?" He asked loud enough for her to hear.

"All the good ones are ya know" He crooked a smile and thought to himself. 'My one is. For sure'.

Looking at his watch Will saw it was now 12:30. He figured if he was quick he'd get to Sonny at the club by about 1 and surprised him. He sent a quick text to Sonny.

Sonny had almost wrapped up everything with Justin. His fathers best advice for now was to keep quiet about the Gabi/Melanie kidnapping information until it was absolutely necessary to use it. He would be in touch with Chad in due course. Now it was time for Sonny to tell him

"There's something else, dad" Sonny said as he dusted off some non-existent lint from his pants. Justin simply waited for Sonny to continue. Sonny thought it was hard to tell Wills parents, but telling his own father was harder. He just blurted it out quickly as if he was at a speed-talk contest gunning for first prize.

"I'm proposing to Will tomorrow night at the Brady Pub and don't worry about the wedding because E.J and Sami are going to take us to New York to get married and it will be legally recognized when we come home and please don't disapprove and I really need your support and to be happy for me!" Sonny let out what remained of the air in his lungs and then sucked more in. Looking over to Justin his fears were put to rest and be began to breath normally. He could see that his father approved. He lurched over and hugged his father hard. "Thanks, dad. There's one other thing … I know you and Mom haven't been seeing eye to eye lately after Samis trial but I need to know what you think? Should I tell her? She's not exactly been supportive and Will and I lately …." Sonny trailed off not know what to say next. Justin nodded.

"Can I ask you something, son?" Sonny nodded yes. "If I hadn't been over the moon about this … if Sami or Lucas weren't happy about his … would that change anything? Would you still want to marry Will?" Justin asked as he looked at Sonny.

"No, it wouldn't and yes I would". Sonny responded.

"Then what ever your mother has to say doesn't matter. Just like it doesn't matter what I have to say or Wills parents and in spite of the profession that I work in – what the law has to say. Understand?" Justin rubbed Sonnys shoulder lovingly. "I want you to be happy, Sonny. That's with Will. I can see that. In time, so will Adrienne. You leave her to me". At that moment Sonny got a text and saw it was from Will.

"Well, now I've got no one left to visit so I guess I'll head back to the club and let Chad 'actually' take the rest of the day off" Sonny laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea. I love you, Son and I'm so happy for you. Both of you" Justin chimed in as Sonny stood up and prepared to leave.

"Love you too, dad. It's only 12:30 so I can probably get there in about twenty and let Chad off the the rest of the afternoon" Sonny hugged his dad and made his way out to the car.

'OK' Sonny thought. 'Back to the club by about 12:50. Get the cook to make something great and then text will to see if he's done with his Uni stuff and able to meet for lunch'. Plan devised Sonny made his way to the club.

Sonny was daydreaming about tomorrow night during most of the drive to the club that he'd not kept an eye on his speed and arrived early at 12:45. After advising Chad that his mission was successful Chad too advantage of the offer and left the club to catch up with Abby.

"Don't mention any of this to her, OK?" Sonny pleaded.

"I got your back, man" Chad says as he left the club. He looked back at Sonny who was now fumbling around at the bar in an attempt to make it look like he'd been there all morning. He smiled and left.

At just after 1pm Sonny was about to hit _SEND_ on a message he'd just typed out inviting Will for lunch when Will walked in the door. He was surprised to see him.

"I was just going to text you!" Sonny said as he leant over the bar for a kiss. Will purposely ignored him and walked around the bar instead smiling. Sonny watched him carefully and joked.

"Ya know, it's only staff that are allowed behind here …." Sonny said as he raised his hands up as if he was being robbed – probably not in good taste as the club had been robbed recently - he was quickly silenced by Will who took him around his neck with one hand, kissed him gently and banged his hand on the counter.

"I'm hungry, darn it!" Will laughed. "What ya got?" Sonny smirked back and led Will back in the direction of the office. As he passed the kitchen he canceled the food order he had made and advised the cook to let the waiters know he'd be occupied for the next hour.

Sonny pushed Will into the office and closed and locked the door behind him. Will stood there looking at Sonny as he took off his (recently put on) apron. Then his shirt. Then his shoes. Will eyed him up and down.

"I was actually hungry ... but … I like this better" Will said as he propelled himself into a half-naked Sonny.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonny and Will had made good use of the few hours that they finally had to themselves. The first hour and a half was spent locked away in the back office of the club. They boys hadn't managed to be very discrete during their midday romp and had occasionally knocked things off the desk and bits of furniture against the walls. On two occasions Meredith, one of the waitresses at the club had heard some of the commotion while passing the door. On the first occasion she became somewhat worried and concerned about what might be going on in there.

"Hello? Is everything OK in there?" She asked as she knocked at the door and got no response. The noise immediately ceased so she continued on with her work. Another half hour had passed and as she walked by again she heard another thud followed by what sounded like a stainless steel mug or ashtray falling off a table onto the floor. She banged on the door again pleading for a response and attempted to turn the door handle. "Hello? Mr Kiriakis?" She leaned her head against the door and heard some muffled 'Shhhhh' noises mixed with shuffling and giggling. Once the penny had dropped the now-red-faced Meredith scuttled away a little embarrassed about what she might have just walked in on. The door was locked though. Sonny thought this time around he'd better say something.

"Everything … woah .. everything is fin …. fine in here, Meredith …" Sonny had managed to shout out but not before Will had pushed him back down onto the office couch. She hadn't heard him though as she'd already bolted back into the club area so as to not disturb them any longer.

The boys had managed to get some not-so-personal time in also. They'd spent the afternoon together walking around window shopping and grabbing a late lunch. They'd certainly built up an appetite. These were the things that Will and Sonny should be doing. Not fighting off convicted murderers or kidnappers and getting sliced at with knives or knocked around by Police Officers. It was truly one of the finest afternoons they'd spent recently.

Lucas had dropped off Arianna at around five PM and despite Sonny making a few sneaky phone calls to Wills Grandma Caroline and to his father they had a relatively quiet evening in front of the TV with Ari. After tucking her into bed Will took a quick shower as Sonny got ready for bed. His mind was still a little amped about what was going to happen tomorrow at the Brady Pub and he was a bunch of different emotions all bundled up in a ball. The emotion he managed to come to rest of every time though was happy. Just happy.

Will on the other hand, who was completely oblivious to Sonnys plan was in the shower reminiscing about the fun they had in the club office earlier that afternoon. Once he was done with his shower and managed to wind himself back up again he burst into the bedroom ready for round two. To his disappointment he found Sonny fast asleep. He hadn't the heart to wake him though. He stood in the doorway and admired the sight before him feeling forever grateful that this man was the man he got to share his bed with every night. Catching himself out in a moment of super-cheesy-romantic thoughts he smiled, flicked the light off and hopped into bed trying not to wake Sonny. He mustn't have realized how tired he truly was because he too, was out like a light.

The next morning was fairly routine. Breakfast. Baby. Kisses. Shower. Will was just settling at his desk with Ari happily playing with her soft toys in her play pen. Sonny was putting on the finishing touches to his fake going-to-work outfit. Had to make things look normal. Truth be told he would only spend an hour at the club before heading to the Brady Pub to help get things organized and hopefully get in a quick chat with Grandma Caroline. He had after all not ended up talking to her face to face as Sami offered to do that for him. A nice gesture though he thought and he felt it the right thing to do.

"Right! That's me babe. I'll see you both at around 12ish?" Sonny said as he gathered his things together. Will hadn't noticed Sonny carrying his backpack which he didn't usually take to work. Said backpack containing a smart change of 'Will you marry me' clothes and the rings as well. Will was opening one of his mammoth sized text books to start doing some catch up for his the exams he'd missed.

"You bet. Come here Mister" He upped himself out of his chair and wrapped Sonny up in a hug. Sonny did his best to keep the backpack at arms length and out of sight. "See you at around 12". Sonny let go of Will and smoothly moved the backpack back down and behind him and made his way to the door looking back before he closed it.

"Hey Will" Will looked back at him as he sat back down at the desk.

"I love you" He said smiling.

"I love you" He replied as Sonny cheesed a grin and blew a kiss in Aris direction as he left the apartment.

"Right, Ari. Dada has to study. Just 'goo' or 'gaa' if you need anything" He said to Ari in her play pen. She didn't stir and continued to tug on the ear of her now favorite soft toy. Leo the Lion.

Sonny arrived at the club and saw Chad standing behind the bar.

"Hey Chad. Thanks so much for yesterday man" He said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the bar. Chad looked at him with an 'I know what you did last summer' look and raised his eyebrow. Sonny looked weary. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Chad just laughed.

"The back office, Son? Really? Isn't that a little … I dunno … secretary does Lawyer boss on the desk type of thing?" Chad said looking entertained. Sonny went bright red and spun around to search out the snitch. He caught Meredith's eye as he searched her out. Knowing she'd been caught, she averted eye contact immediately, turned red-faced again and continued to scratch down the coffee order she was taking onto her pad. Sonny feeling a little embarrassed but not angry rolled his tongue against his cheek and spun back around to Chad. He had no defense.

"Uhhh … "He scratched at the bar counter top. Chad laughed again.

"Hey man, it's cool. It's not like that's the first piece of action that office has seen!" Before Sonny had a chance to question this statement Chad had popped down under the counter and looked busy. Sonny just scoffed.

"So, hey. Midday. You've sorted some cover? I can't have you not turning up!" Sonny questioned as he made his way around the Chad.

"Got it covered. I'll be there. How are you feeling?" Sonny wasn't really sure how he was feeling. He certainly wasn't having second thoughts. Not on his life. He'd never done this before that's all and didn't' really know how to go about it.

"I'm good. Nervous. But good. I just don't know how I'm actually going to say the words, ya know?" That was Sonnys was of saying 'give me advice and tell me what to do'.

"Just go with the flow my man. It's all gonna work out. I promise. Just let it flow. Doesn't have to be a long proposal, or a short one. Doesn't have to be anything other than letting Will know you want to commit yourself to him for as long as forever will be" Chad was now wearing his 'you know I'm right' face. Sonny was glad of the advice but felt bad for Chad too. Chad after all would never get the chance to do this. Not wanting to be the pity party however Sonny rolled up his sleeves.

"Thanks Chad. You're the best. Now, anything I can do while I'm here? I've got about an hour" Sonny offered as he patted Chad on the back. Chad looked away mischievously and bent down to pick up some cleaning products and a rag.

"Yeah, there sure is. Get back in that office and disinfect it!" He said laughing. Sonny rolled his eyes and snatched the cleaning products and rag out of Chads grip.

"Jerk" Sonny muttered quietly so that just Chad would hear.

"Slut" Chad countered. They both laughed and Sonny left for the back office. Chad smiled and refocused back to his work but not before he felt a sharp pain run through his head. Quick and sharp but not long lasting.

Sonny left the club and made his way over the see Caroline. When he entered the pub he saw that everything was already taken care of. Food, drink – even the regular two-person tables had been removed to create more room. Caroline saw Sonny enter the door that had a 'CLOSED FOR PRIVATE FUNCTION' sign hanging on it. In her excitable way she shook her hands in the air and summoned Sonny over to her.

"Sonny my dear boy" Sonny was sucked into a big old lady hug. "How are you doing? Sami has told me all about it" She seemed happy. Sonny smiled and took a step back.

"Caroline. I'm feeling good. Nervous, but good. I wanted the chance to talk to you before people started arriving though. I mean, you're Wills Grandma Caroline after all …" He was silenced with Carolines all too familiar hand in the ear and eyes closed stance.

"Great … Grandma" She laughed. "Won't you take a seat with me?" She moved him towards one of the booths in the corner. Sonny followed feeling a little edgy.

"You know what Sonny. Ever since Will was little I knew he was different. Now, I'm not saying I knew that he was gay of course, but I knew he was an old soul. A deep thinking and loving soul. I've always known that. Kinda hard to believe he came from Sami, right?" She raised her brow and laughed kindly. Sonny laughed too. "Sonny. Will has had a difficult life as I'm sure you're aware. Difficult in ways that were beyond his control. When he came back to Salem after living with his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin in Switzerland basically all grown up I could still see that he was that same, special soul that he'd been as a child but now that he was older I could see that all the trauma and upheaval had taken its toll on him. Emotionally" Sonny had never had a conversation like this with Caroline before. She'd struggled with Alzheimer's Disease for the last couple of years but for now it seemed, was winning that personal war. Caroline went on.

"Sonny, went you entered Wills life I saw him change. Now, most people don't think I notice things 'Oh there's old crazy Caroline – forgetful as ever'" She tried to make light of that fact and Sonny understood. He rested his hand over hers. "…But I did notice that and without raking over the whole story of the last two years I just want you to know that nothing, and I mean nothing, would make me happier than Will getting to spend his life with you. You're his knight in shining armor ya know … you do know what right?" Sonny looked a little overwhelmed.

"That's how I feel about him too, Caroline. When I came back to Salem I was … I dunno … a little lost I guess. I'd spent so much time travelling alone and being away from the people that I love that when I came back I felt like I was starting my life all over again. But when I met Will, well – he changed that for me. It can't really explain it …" Caroline raised her hand to hush Sonny.

"You don't need to explain it my dear boy, certainly not to me that's for certain. Nor anyone else. Maybe to Will" She laughed "But nobody else. Sonny could tell this was one of Carolines more lucid moments and he was more than touched by her kind words. He felt his eyeballs start to ache a little as he fought off a few tears.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Brady" He said as he stood up and rounded the table to meet her for a hug.

"No. Thank you, Sonny. Thank you for helping Will to be the person he's meant to be and for making him realize once and for all that's he's worth it" She now felt the eye-ache too.

"He is. He really is" Sonny replied as he hugged what he hoped to be his future Great-Grandmother-in law tightly.

As the afternoon midday invite approached people started arriving at the Brady Pub for Will and Sonnys 'Welcome back to the world of the normal and thanks for not getting killed or robbed of your child' party. With the exception of Caroline, Lucas, Sami, EJ, Justin, Adrienne and Chad – everyone else thought they were there just for that purpose.

Justin had managed to talk Adrienne down after several hours. With Adrienne there had to come a point where she realized that no matter what her personal feelings were about Wills family, she simply had to take that step back and let Sonny choose his own path. After much argument and to Justins surprise it took just one question that he put to her that made her see some kind of sense.

"Adrienne – let me ask you this. What is it that you want most for our son?" His arms folded in frustration.

"I want him to be happy, Justin. Happy with a man that he loves" She replied in exasperation.

Justin didn't need to comment. She looked away then down to the floor then moments later back to Justin. She had let her feelings about Wills family cloud her judgment for too long. "Oh my god. That's what he is. Isn't he Justin?" She felt foolish and cried for hours. It was this conversation that had managed to put a Band-Aid on Justin and Adriennes recently developed rift. Still more work to do, but now they were on the same page about something that mattered their marriage was on the mend. At last, she was on board and was actually excited. 'Sonny isn't going to believe this' Justin thought to himself smiling. He then told her of the plans for Will and Sonny to officially marry out of state. Sonny had talked to his dad about this and what EJ offered. Justin hated to admit that EJ was right – but he was. Justin wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the face.

"What will I wear?" Added Adrienne. Justin relaxed into his seat and took a sip of his long awaited Brandy.

The Brady Pub filled up reasonably quickly. Hope and Ciara. Victor, Maggie, Roman, Eric Sami and EJ. Lucas and Wills three younger siblings. Marlena. Abigail, Jennifer, Justin and Adrienne. Rafe and Kate plus lots more. Basically everyone that mattered to Will and Sonny minus a few odd-balls that weren't really welcome. Then last but not least Will and Arianna trundled in the door.

Will was aghast by the turnout at the pub. Humbled by it all he made his way around hugging and thanking everyone for coming all the while trying to look for Sonny.

About twenty minutes had passed and Will hadn't had the opportunity to ask after Sonny. When he finally got to Sami who was the bearer of the biggest smile in Salem he asked.

"Hey Mom, where's Sonny?" She hugged him tightly almost knocking the breath out of him.

"Hey you, and hey little you" She said to Will and Arianna, respectively. "You look handsome, Will" She added. Will was wearing a smart grey suit – causal with a smart white shirt and no tie.

"Aw thanks, mom. Sonny? Where's he at?" He asked again. Sami tried to distract Will.

"He's just sorting some food out with Chad and he'll be back in a moment. Let me take Arianna and do the rounds with her. You've got a lot of people that are dying to see you" She said as she swooped up the baby before Will had a chance to respond. Wills eyes widened in confusion as Sami and Ari moved across to the other side of the pub to meet with Lucas. Sami whispered something into his ear. Will clapped his hands together and walked over to where the food was.

"Just breathe, Sonny. It's all good!" Chad tried to reassure Sonny. Sonny looked at him annoyed.

"I'm trying" He replied. His annoyance turned to surprise as Lucas popped his head in through the kitchen door.

"They're here!" Lucas whispered. "Welcome to the family" Lucas added as he smiled a big dimple-smile into the kitchen and darted back out as soon as he had entered. Those four words were like an injection of courage to Sonny. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his nerves simply wash away. When he opened them again he was smiling as he looked back at Chad.

"Hey! That's more like it!" Chad said noticing the sudden change. "Now, you're sure you want to do this straight away? You don't want to wait a while and let the party get started first?" Chad asked just to make sure.

"No. Once I do this – that's when the party starts" Sonny said laughing.

"That's super corny, dude" Chad joked as he slapped Sonnys arm. Sonny knew it but couldn't give two shits. He stood up and straightened out his midnight black Tuxedo. Crisp with a white shirt and a black bow-tie that Caroline had help him put on – he was no good at bow-ties and with a stroke of luck the old Iron and Ironing board that Caroline kept in the upstairs apartment managed to make his Tux look like it had just come from the drycleaners.

In the short amount of time that Will had arrived the party had managed to get on its feet rather quickly. Sami was still doing the rounds with her Granddaughter Ari along with Lucas who had rejoined them. EJ was talking politics with Wills Grandpa Roman – the conversation was tense but they both knew they were here for a good reason and weren't about to get into an argument. Marlena and Caroline were having a little bit of a boogie-dance over in the corner totally unashamed of how silly they both looked.

Will was standing next to the food table talking to his Aunt Jennifer.

"Hopefully the music will change soon" Will joked with Jennifer.

"I know! Tell me about it! What is this?" They'd both agreed that Caroline might have pulled out some old – really old – music.

"Sonny has some great music on his iPod. Hopefully be bought it with him" Will mentioned as he looked around the room.

"Where is Sonny? I haven't seen him since we arrived?" Jennifer asked as she joined in on the search through the crowd of heads in the pub.

All of a sudden the awful music went silent. A few 'Awwws' of disappointment could be heard from some of the 'older' Salem folk. Will and Jennifer were both surprised and spun around wondering what happened to the music.

Chad walked into the middle of the crowd and spoke aloud.

"Can we have some room please people? Make way … make way …" He gestured with the swooping of his long arms. As if he was parting the Red Sea people started to pick one side of the other. Chad was now moving in circles like a cake mixer trying to clear space.

As people awkwardly resettled into their new positions – a few all knowing – the rest completely unaware – Chad took Jennifer by the hand and swung her towards the side that Abby had taken. Before Will was able to follow her Chad spun around again and grabbed his hand firmly.

"Not you, sunshine. You stay where you are!" He affirmed. Will laughed feeling a little silly and tried again to rejoin Abby on her side of the parted sea. "No! William. Stay where you are, right there! Do not move!" Chad pointed to the spot that Will now felt he couldn't move from. He looked around him feeling like he was on show.

"Uhh … what's going on?" Will asked as he surveyed the room for Sonny who he still hadn't seen. Then he tried to search for Samis face. He found it standing about ten feet in front of him. Her face was grinning and her eyes were starting to get a little red. Completely befuddled by what was going on he noticed that the aging pensioners had now stopped complaining about the music that had been so quickly culled and a little way back behind Sami those complaints were now being replaced by gasps and noises of surprise. "Mom wha …" Will was silenced when he saw Sonny emerge from behind Sami. He'd seen Sonny in a suit before but for some unknown reason, Sonny had never looked so handsome … or hot!

Sonny stood just in front of Sami and looked toward Will. A few people in the Pub were looking at one another confused and whispering. Some weren't so clueless and realized right away what was coming next. Despite the small whispers Will was hearing he didn't want to take his eyes off Sonny. Sonny looked amazing – right off a Hollywood red carpet only without the makeup and plastic surgery. A real beauty. Will felt his mouth start to open a little. He still hadn't put two and two together.

Sonny started to approach Will slowly. The closer he got to Will the more his peripheral vision closed in. The closer he got the less he could see of the crowd that was surrounding them. Wills smile was big. Once standing a mere one foot apart Sonny began to speak.

"Hey you" Sonny laughed nervously. He still couldn't see around or behind Will. He could only see Will. Will smiled back.

"Hey you, too …." Will responded as he exchanged quick glances with the people that were surrounding them in now what looked like a Greek Theatre and they were on show. "What's going on Sonny?" Will asked. Sonny swallowed the rock in his throat and said.

"Will. I've travelled the world. I've seen things, people and places that I couldn't have even imagined existed. When I finally decided that I'd learnt everything I needed to know about life I decided to come home. When I came home though and met you I realized that there was one thing I hadn't learnt while I was out there in the world. That thing was love. That's what you've taught me, Will. I love you with my all and my everything and …" Sonny descended to one knee and pulled out the ring that was made for Will. Silence fell upon the large crowd apart from Sami who let out a squeak.

"William Robert Horton. Will you marry me?" Sonny presented the gold band to Will that he'd worked to hard to keep secret.

The pub was now silent. No whispering. No movement. All eyes locked on Will and Sonny.

Will got down on one knee so he was at eye level with Sonny. He shuffled forward so he and Sonny were now mere centimeters apart.

"YES!" Will said about ten times. Will almost bowled Sonny over as he leapt toward him. Managing to steady the both of them Sonny let out a breath of relief and started to cry. Sonny Kiriakis was crying in full view of everyone. This was a first. Again – two shits – Sonny could not give.

They knelt there together on the floor of the Brady Pub. Sonny grabbed Wills left hand and singled out the finger where he placed the ring. It fit perfectly. Will looked at it proudly as he clenched his fingers open and closed – the gold flashing against the lighting of the pub above.

"I love it! I love you!" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Sonny. "It's much better than that mood ring I had!" He added. Sonny smiled.

"I love you, Will"

He pulled out the identical ring. "This is the one I had made for me … see the inscription?" Sonny held it close to Will. '_Veritable Amour Vrai'. _"The inscription is the same on both rings. It means True True Love and that's ….." Sonny didn't have a chance to finish his declaration as Sami had swept him up off his feet as had Marlena with Will.

The music started again, this time from a more appropriate decade thanks to Chad. Towards the end of the evening his head started to bang again. He fought the good fight though and no one would have known he was feeling poorly. He helped Grandma Caroline settle Arianna to sleep in the quiet of the upstairs apartment. Upon joining the celebration Caroline asked Marlena is she would take Arianna for the night to give the boys some time together. Marlena didn't hesitate. Marlena left with Ari shortly after.

Will and Sonny went with the flow. The support they received was amazing. Some amazed – some were just waiting for this day. Adrienne was one of the first to hug them both. Sonny and Will were stunned by that and Sonny wanted to talk to his dad about that later.

After much alcohol and food consumed Lucas offered Will and Sonny a ride home. They leapt at the offer with the knowledge that Ari was in super-safe hands.

Once Lucas had dropped the boys off they made their way to the apartment door. Both were a little tipsy. Will had the key but couldn't find it. Sonny grabbed his hand.

"We're gonna have to get someone to take us to our cars tomorrow – oh and Look at that!" He said as he looked at the bright shining ring on Wills finger.

"It's amazing isn't it? I want you to wear yours, Sonny" Will replied.

"I'll wear mine once you say … 'I DO' …" they both laughed.

"I'm not tired …. you better be ready to feel the full brunt of me … my fiancé!" Will said as they both tumbled into the apartment.

"Full brunt?! Fuck yeah!" Sonny replied as he pulled Will into the apartment and onto the floor. "Put your hands on me!" he joked as he started to undress.


	22. Chapter 22

Will was awoken by the sound of the alarm screaming at him from the bedside table. _Meurrp meurrp meurrp meurrp! _It was 7 am. He winced a little and felt the slight tinge of a possible hangover hug his brain tightly. He was annoyed he'd forgotten to disable the alarm clock.

His arm leapt out from under the covers and slapped the alarm clock hard. Annoying sound now destroyed. He lay there for a minute under the covers and realized he was completely naked. Completely that is - apart from the bright shining gold ring that was gleaming back at him with the aid of the morning light filtering through the sheet. He closed his eyes and quickly ran over what had happened the night before. The party. The proposal. Sonny crying in full public view – he couldn't quite believe that one. The incredible sex that followed when they got home – pretty noisy too it should be noted. Seeing as Arianna wasn't in for the night they both felt a sense of 'let's go for gold!' The fact that they'd drunk a fair bit too didn't inhibit them either. He smiled brightly and felt the hangover slowly dissipate. He rolled over to find Sonny still asleep – unfazed by the spine chilling universal sound of the alarm clock.

"How did that not wake you up?" Will asked in shear amazement. Sonny didn't stir. His breathing was deep so he must have been in a very deep sleep. Sonny had peeled back a few more drinks than Will had last night – probably to settle his nerves after he basically laid his heart out on the line in front of dozens of his friends and family members.

Will thought this would be the perfect opportunity for him to make them breakfast. He was usually the last to wake up out of the both of them so that sort of thing usually fell on Sonny. He really wanted to anyway. What Sonny did for Will last night is something he would never forget. It touched him to the very core of who he was. He slowly crept out of the bed trying not to wake Sonny and once he'd got out of bed – in slow motion – he threw on some clothes and closed the bedroom door behind him.

He made his way through a sea of clothing they'd left behind in the living room from the night before and tripped as his foot caught in a pair of pants. He almost went ass-about-face and crashed to the floor but he caught himself on the edge of the kitchen table almost knocking off a bowl of fruit. He paused like a deer in the headlights and listened to see if all the commotion he was making had woken Sonny. Nope. Now all he could hear was snoring coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

Will went to whole hog on breakfast. Coffee, Juice, Eggs, Bacon, Toast (with marmite for Sonny – Jam for Will). Against his better judgement he even made fried Tomatoes for Sonny. Will couldn't stand the sight, smell or taste of cooked tomatoes. To him they were all soggy, messy and smelt weird. They repulsed him to no end but Sonny liked them. As he finished serving up breakfast on the plates quite proud of his efforts his eye was caught by a box sitting on the counter next to the microwave. It was the box that still contained Sonnys gold ring. Sonny had made sure that he at least put it somewhere safe last night as he was tearing off his clothes (and Wills for that matter).

Will had an idea – but he would need a different box. He searched through the desk drawer and found a little box that he recognized straight away. His knack for keeping little trinkets like this was finally paying off. It was the box that Sonny had given to Will last year that had contained to key to Sonnys old apartment – the one right across from the one they now lived in.

"Perfect" He said quietly to himself.

As he made his way back to the bedroom with breakfast he realized again that the baby was still with Caroline. He missed her a little in that moment but quickly remembered that he should really cherish these moments he and Sonny had alone. There hadn't been many of them so far since little Ari had come into the world and he knew for sure that was going to be the norm for some time yet. He placed the tray down on the table and stripped off his clothes. Feeling a little sheepish he bravely picked up the tray and managed to awkwardly open the door and make his way back into the bedroom. He saw Sonny laying on his side looking at the bedroom door with a big grin on his dial. His big grin turned to surprise when he noticed that Will wasn't wearing anything. He hitched himself up on his elbow and let out a little laugh.

"Aww you're up!" Will stated. "I wanted to surprise you! It's usually you that does this for me so …." Sonny spoke over Will.

"Oh I'm surprised alright!" He sniggered hinting with his eyes at Wills nakedness. "…and I think it was the smell of Bacon that actually woke me up too" He added.

Will made his way over to Sonny with the tray.

"Looks good. Very good. So does that tray of food" Sonny joked. Will laughed back. He put the tray down on Sonnys bedside table and knelt down in front of the bed. His eyes moved to the little box on the tray next to the Juice. Sonny took the hint and looked over to the box too. "What's this?" He asked as he picked it up off the tray. Will tilted his head as if he felt like he needed to explain himself.

"Ok, I know that his isn't exactly how this sort of thing works …. Buuuuuuuuut …." He took the box out of Sonnys hands and opened it up. He took out the ring and took Sonny by his left hand. Sonny sat there a little speechless.

"Sonny. What you did last night – I will never forget. I was so proud of you for putting yourself out there in front of everyone. All the things you said. You will never know how that made me feel. I know that there's not anyone here right now to hear this …. Thank god" He looked down at himself with not a shred of clothing on "… but everything that you said I say back to you – times ten. You are my rock, my love my heart and my everything. It would make me the happiest guy on earth if you, Jackson Sonny Kiriakis – would also agree to marry me?" Will offered the ring to Sonny who without a thought extended his left hand towards Will. "I know you said you weren't going to wear this until I said 'I DO' but, I would really like you to." Will slid the ring onto Sonnys finger. It fit like a glove. Sonny couldn't have looked more stunning in that moment – his smile as big as ever and his brown eyes warm.

"Nothing would make me happier – come ere' you" He summoned to Will as he pulled him onto the bed in all his nakedness. They hugged for what felt like forever. Will landed a whopping great kiss against Sonny and they both lay on the bed side by side with the hands – both now donning spectacularly handsome looking rings – intertwined.

"Thank you" Will whispered.

"For what, Will"? Sonny whispered back.

"For loving me as much as I love you. For not giving up on me." Will replied. Sonny looked to Will adoringly.

"I never Will". Sonny let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Will asked. Sonny was recalling an old memory.

"You remember when you came to see that night at the Coffee House? After it all came out about the baby and you told me that you missed me every day then kissed me?" Will nodded. "Then I said that I wanted to be with you so bad – but that would just be sex and we were never about just sex and then you left" Will nodded again. "Well, right after you left – I wanted to go after you. I almost did actually" Sonny reminisced.

"You never told me that. Why didn't you?" Will asked a little surprised.

"I don't know really. I got to out the door but stopped. Something inside me knew that we needed more time to I dunno … heal … for want of a better word. At the same time though, I knew that we would find our way back to each other. Something inside me just knew to wait and that waiting would be the best thing for us. Make us stronger in the end. Ya know what I mean?" Sonny replied.

"I hear what you're saying babe. Now we are stronger together than ever" Will affirmed as he gently rubbed Sonnys arm. Sonny went on.

"Now that we are here where we are I know that those hard times we went through … as random as it might sound … have set us up to be where we are now. It was hard at the time, but I kinda feel like it was all worth it. It's made us strong and it's made me a better person" Sonny caught Wills eyes again. "You have made me a better person". Will flicked Sonnys chest cheekily.

"Pffft – as if you could get any better!" Will joked and Sonny widened his eyes.

"I mean it! I'm more patient, understanding. I'm a lot more things that I used to be and going through all that with you helped me. So thank you for that". Sonny smiled a little shyly. "This is really cheesy stuff huh?" They both laughed.

"A little, but I can only be like this with you. That's just another reason why I want to spend my life with you. I just know with you by my side – I can conquer anything and be as cheesy as I like" Will said.

"Me too, Will. Me too".

Before the breakfast got too cold they slipped in a quick make-out session before Will pushed Sonny away gently and retrieved the breakfast tray and plonked it on the bed in front of them.

"Awww … Marmite! Man after my own heart!" Sonny smiled and he almost inhaled the entire slice of toast.

"I already got your heart boy, but you can keep that Marmite situation to yourself!" Will laughed out loud as he took a sip of Juice. His face turned to confusion. Sonny noticed.

"What is it Will?" he asked. Wills face now contorted into confusion.

"How are we going to get married? We can't do that here" Will said. Sonny smiled in an effort to relax Will.

"Well, my man. We're getting hitched in the Big Apple. New York! That OK with you? EJ and Sami are going to make that happen for us and when we come back the state will still recognize our marriage"

"EJ knew? Mom knew?" Will asked. Sonny smiled again.

"Yeah, they did. Didn't think I was gonna ask you to marry me without getting your parents blessing first did ya'? Well, I know EJ isn't you dad but I asked Lucas, too" Sonny added. Will almost choked on his toast.

"You asked my dad!? You're a brave man, Kiriakis!" Will said as Sonny laughed. Will sat there a little lost for words and totally amazed that EJ would do that for them. EJ never failed to surprise.

They spent the next hour in bed just chatting. About the past. About the now. About the future. They were interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Will said as he sprung up to make his way out of the bedroom.

"Ahh Will! I don't think so!" Sonny looked him up and down. Will still wasn't wearing any clothes at all. Will laughed as he turned on his heel and walked back to the bed.

"OK – you go". Sonny made his way into the living room. Noticing all the clothes that were still strewn across the floor he smiled to himself as he slung open the door.

"Morning future son-in-law!" Sami said loudly as she hugged Sonny and then barged into the apartment almost knocking Sonny off his feet. Forever energetic – that's Sami. "That's an awful big smile you have on your face there Sonny. I wonder why that …." She was cut short when she noticed all the clothing that littered the living room. She snorted and turned back to look at Sonny. "Maybe Arianna should spend more time with her Grandparents more often huh?" She winked.

Sonny was a little embarrassed and stood there scratching his head in an attempt to change the subject fast.

"Morning Mom!" Said Will as he entered from the bedroom now more appropriately dressed. "You're here early?" Will sat down on the living room couch whilst trying to flick a pair of boxers underneath the coffee table. He came to rest on the couch with a pose that resembled total innocence.

"Put those in the hamper Will" Sami said as she spun back around to Sonny not looking at the clearly visible boxers. Will simply lurched forward, picked them up and threw then in the direction of the bedroom door.

"Now … there's something I wanna talk to you both about" Sami was distracted by the gold ring now firmly wrapped around Sonnys finger. "Awww … you're wearing it!" She squeed out loud as she bounced over to Sonny and grabbed him by his hand. Sonny laughed.

"Ahh, yeah. I am. Will ahh … well, he proposed to me this morning actually." Sonny said proudly. Sami looked back to Will on the couch and bit her bottom lip as she pouted a little.

"That's so sweet, Will! You know you don't have to do that, right?" She joked.

"I know Mom, but I wanted too." Will countered back. Samis head spun back and forth from Will to Sonny and then back again – several times. She looked like an excited little school girl.

"Mom!" Will bellowed out kindly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, OK. It's about Gabi. I'm not here to bum you guys out. Dad called me this morning and told me that her trial has been bumped forward – something all technical and lawyer-like, I dunno. Anyhow … " Sami tried to keep the mood happy. Surprisingly this information didn't phase the boys at all.

"OK. And?" Sonny asked

"OK – so. Will. Have you thought about going for full custody of Arianna?" Sami asked hesitantly. Will was a little taken aback.

"Uhh – no. I hadn't actually" Will looked at Sonny and Sonny went over to join him on the couch.

"Is this something we need to worry about right away, Sami?" Asked Sonny. Samis expression was that of shock.

"Of course! You guys need to get on this right away! I mean I don't blame you for being distracted. I know a lot has gone on and that's why I'm here!" Sami replied with a hint of glee. Both the boys looked worried. "Oh don't look at me like that! All I'm saying is that it could only work in your favour when you go for custody that you are married and in a stable, loving and safe relationship and home. Don't you agree?" She said more than asked.

"Go on …." Will said tentatively.

"How do you two feel about ..." Sami paused like she couldn't contain herself. "…about going to New York early next week and … getting married!?" Sami sat there like a stunned mullet waiting for a response. Silence filled the living room.

If Sonny had his way he would have married Will last night on the spot. He felt that strongly about it. He wasn't sure if that's how Will felt however. He had kind of sprung the proposal to Will out of the blue after all. He started to feel a little nervous that Will hadn't said anything. Little did he know?

"Mom. If I could. I would marry Sonny right now. Here in this living room". Will glanced over to Sonny and saw Sonnys relief as he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled back at Will lovingly. "In my experience – long engagements are the pits anyhow" Wills translation of that last remark was clearly worded at Sami. She closed her eyes and chose to ignore it. This was all about Will and Sonny after all.

"So, it looks like this is going to happen a lot sooner than we all though, huh?" Sami finally said. "Look I know this all seems really sudden and you are totally right if you don't want to rush this. It's just that EJ and I got to talking last night and we really think this would be really beneficial to the custody case if …" Will cut Sami off.

"Slow down, Mom. We haven't as far as the custody case yet …." Will said and Sonny looked back to Will.

"You don't want push for that, Will? Don't you think …." Sonny looked a little worried.

"I do, Son. I just haven't really thought about it yet. Can we talk about it tonight? I just want to get Ari back home with us" Will rested his hand on Sonnys to reassure him. Sonny smiled sweetly and nodded. Sami chimed in.

"And hey! You two get to be hitched sooner than you thought! That's gotta be a bonus!?" She stated. Will looked at Sonny.

"You got that right, Mom. I can't wait!" Will said. Sonny felt a rush of warmth come over him.

It was nearly 10am by the time Sami left and when she did the boys took a quick reality check.

By this time next week if all went according to plan they would be married. Husband and Husband. To some that resided in Salem that would sound bizarre or not right. Fortunately thought to most, it was neither here nor there. It just was. A beautiful thing.

Sonny and Will had opted to take a shower together before making their way over the Caroline. 'Purely to save water' Sonny had mentioned as they closed the shower door behind them. 'Oh, absolutely. Hmm. Uh huh. Of course' Will had countered as he smirked and pulled Sonny against him.

Sitting in the parking lot Sami had called EJ to let him know the boys were on board. EJ was delighted and told her so in his quintessential British way.

As she left she didn't notice the figure that was standing behind one of the large trees that lined the entrance of Will and Sonnys apartment parking lot driveway. A figure that had spent the best part of an hour standing there smoking cigarettes and watching. The figure didn't bother to stub out the last cigarette and left the area as the cigarette butt smouldered and emitted smoke in the gutter.


	23. Chapter 22A

_Hey everyone! _

_Glad you're all enjoying this story so far – at least I hope you are!? It's playing out a lot longer than I'd anticipated and I'm really enjoying writing it (for you and me). _

_Please if you can just post a quick review to let me know you want me to continue writing it. Encouragement helps. Or PM me as the feedback lately hasn't been coming through. FF server had a meltdown the other day and took me ages to post C21. Take care!_


End file.
